L'énigme Duo
by Erszebeth
Summary: Chapitre 19 : Piège infernal...Ce n'est pas parce qu'on combat côte à côte qu'on se connait mutuellement... Divers pov, yaoi, 2x1,52, angst, humour...
1. L'énigme Duo

Préquelle à "Mourir le sourire au lèvres" (enfin, en quelque sorte, dans l'esprit quoi…)

Au programme : Shounen aï, 1+2, POV de Heero et vagues spoilers des épisodes zéro de Heero et Duo.

Disclaimer : je pense que ça se saurait si les G-boys m'appartenaient…

Auteur : Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo

Mon entraînement m'a toujours appris qu'il fallait analyser les choses et les êtres pour parvenir à prévoir les événements à venir. Seulement voilà, en face de moi en train de blaguer à l'heure du petit déjeuner, comme d'habitude, se trouve une personne parfaitement imprévisible. Son comportement constitue une inconnue inconcevable dans les opérations que nous menons. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui me sent mal à l'aise face à l'énigme qu'est Duo Maxwell ?

Mais peut-être vaudrait il mieux que je commence par le début.

La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Il a sauvé la vie de Réléna, ce qui pourrait en soit constituer une sacrée faute de goût et d'appréciation. Mais, cela est plus étonnant, il a réussi à me tirer dessus et me toucher. Deux fois. Moi, le soldat parfait, me faire toucher deux fois de suite par la même personne ? Sans aucun doute Maxwell n'est pas un pilote ordinaire. Je dois même dire que pour un humain non amélioré, certaines de ses capacités me laissent pantois. Je dois objectivement reconnaître, même si cela me fait quelque part grincer des dents, que son agilité et sa rapidité sont surprenantes et dépassent mes capacités dans ces domaines. Sa furtivité aussi, particulièrement surprenante quand on a vu comme moi Duo se déchaîner, guerrier implacable sur le champ de bataille… Le pilote américain peut lorsqu'il le veut occuper beaucoup d'espace…

- Oï, Hee-chan, tu me passes les céréales ?

Oh, j'avais oublié… le pilote américain peut être aussi particulièrement BRUYANT.

- Laisse tomber vieux, je vais me servir moi-même. 

Sans oublier son aptitude pour le moins étonnante à être toujours de bonne humeur et à sourire à tout le monde. Même à celui qui lui apporte la mort. 

Je me rappelle se jour là, sur cette base, alors que je te tenais dans ma ligne de mire, prêt à te tirer dessus pour éviter qu'Oz n'arrive à te soutirer des informations. Tu m'as souri. Dans ma vie, j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais **jamais** je n'ai vu quelqu'un sourire à celui qui lui apportait la mort.

C'est sans doute pour ça que ce jour là, je n'ai pas pu tirer. A cause de ton fichu sourire. Et à ce moment là, je me foutais pas mal du fait que je risquais de ficher la mission par terre. J'ai eu beau, par la suite, essayé de justifier ma décision à mes propres yeux en me disant qu'on ne pouvait pas perdre un pilote de Gundam à ce stade de la guerre, je savais bien que ce n'était pas la vérité. 

La vérité, c'est que j'étais incapable de te tirer dessus, Duo, parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressentais une émotion.

A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut te pousser à sourire ainsi à la mort, comme si tu saluais une vieille amie. Je sais que tu viens de L2, où la vie est particulièrement difficile, mais tu ne parles jamais de ton passé. Il n'est pas non plus mentionné dans ton dossier. J'imagine que le docteur G ne veut pas qu'on en sache trop à ton sujet, à moins qu'il ignore lui aussi tout de ce que tu as vécu. Et je sais que même si j'étais assez ouvert pour te poser les questions qui me trottent dans la tête, tu n'y répondrais pas, les esquivant avec une de tes habituelles pirouettes. 

Plus j'y pense et plus je me demande si ces blagues que tu fais ne sont pas un moyen de ne pas montrer qui tu es vraiment, comme Trowa son silence ou même ma propre inexpressivité.

Le vrai Duo Maxwell… peut-être l'ai-je entrevu, un soir où nous revenions de mission. Comme d'habitude, j'avais tenté l'impossible, me blessant dans la tentative et toi, fidèle à ton personnage, tu m'avais passé un savon en me disant que la vie n'était pas à prendre à la légère, puis tu avais pansé mes blessures. J'ai du m'endormir ensuite, parce que quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais torse nu dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, en train de chanter en t'accompagnant d'une guitare.

_"Sometimes I think that I don't have a partner_

_Sometimes I think that my only friend_

_Is the city I live in, the city of angels_

_Lonely as I am, together we cry…"_

J'ignore quelle était cette chanson, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais, mais je me rappelle avoir pensé qu'elle était singulièrement triste surtout pour quelqu'un censé être en permanence joyeux comme toi. Tu avais interrompu ta mélodie et t'étais tourné vers moi, un sourire inhabituel aux lèvres. Un sourire mélancolique et mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite comme si il y avait dans l'atmosphère inhabituelle de la chambre baignée par la lueur pâle de la pleine lune et celle plus bleutée de mon ordinateur portable quelque chose que j'aurais dû comprendre. Quelque chose que je n'ai toujours pas compris. Encore quelque chose à rajouter à l'énigme Duo, j'imagine…

Je soupire. C'est sans espoir. Comment puis-je espérer résoudre l'équation qu'est Duo alors qu'il y a tant de choses que j'ignore à son sujet ? Il y a trop d'inconnues.

- Hé oh, Monsieur "m'autodétruire est amusant" ! Je te cause…

Oh, et j'ai oublié d'ajouter que Duo avait une grande gueule. Marrant ça, je me demande comment j'ai pu l'oublier…

- Hn ?

Tu soupires, l'air boudeur et tu ajoutes :

- Arrête avec les monosyllabes ! Un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te tenir en société, Heero.

- Pareil en ce qui te concerne, Duo réponds-je, sarcastique.

- Non, je veux dire que tu apprennes à manifester tes émotions. Tu es aussi expressif qu'un pylône en béton.

Je hausse les épaules et ne réponds rien. Tu reprends :

- Un jour, monsieur "face de marbre", je te parie que j'arriverais à te faire ressentir quelque chose et peut  être même, qui sait, à te faire sourire.

Tu replonges dans ton bol, signifiant par la que la conversation est terminée.

Mon visage n'exprime rien, comme d'habitude, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as déjà gagné ton pari.

Même le "soldat parfait" ne peut pas résister à l'elfe aux yeux violets et à longue tresse châtain qui se prénomme lui même Shinigami.

Notes de l'auteur : Encore une fois, je m'amuse à jongler avec Heero. C'est particulièrement facile pour moi de l'utiliser en pov, mais j'ignore pourquoi.  J'aime bien la construction de ce fic, comment les pensées font remonter des souvenirs et des émotions en Heero. La mécanique est bien huilée, pas d'incohérence majeure, du moins je n'en ai pas vu en me relisant, mais je vous en laisse juges ( je ne suis pas très douée pour me relire). La plupart des souvenirs en question se retrouvent dans l'animé, mais je n'ai pas hésiter à en forger un pour la beauté de l'art, (en fait, surtout pour mettre Duo torse nu, lol). On peut considérer ce fic comme une préquelle de "Mourir le sourire au lèvres", mais ce n'est pas obligé, c'est vous qui voyez, une fois encore.

Ah, j'allais oublier, la chanson que Duo chante est "Under the bridge" des Red Hot Chili Peppers. Une chanson qui convient bien à un ancien rat des rues de L2…

Bon, vous connaissez la coutume : vous avez aimé, détesté, vous avez des remarques, des questions, des suggestions ? cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu qui dit "submit a review" et illuminez ma journée ! ^_^ 

Oh, et si vous voulez lire autre chose du même auteur, aller donc voir mon profil, un gros morceau appelé "anarchie par intraveineuse" vous attend.


	2. Le cas Heero

Disclaimer : Nouvelle fracassante : les G boys ne m'appartiennent pas.

Donc, voici la suite de "l'énigme Duo". Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une suite, mais quelques personnes ont insisté et après reflexion, j'ai trouvé comment continuer… Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé. Ça me fait écrire plus vite de savoir que vous avez aimé et attendez la suite…

Silmarill : sans compter que ça gonfle ton ego !

Au programme : Angst, Pov de Duo (non, ne me tapez pas !), Heero sortant de la douche… humour (ben oui, c la tête de Duo les gars !), shounen aï, 1+2, cassage de sucre sur le dos de Relena et spoiler de l'épisode zéro de Duo.

Auteur : Erszebeth

Le cas Heero 

Allongé sur mon lit, je réfléchis tandis que Heero sort de la salle de bain, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette à l'endroit stratégique. Parfois, je me demande si il ne le fait pas exprès. C'est vrai quoi, faudrait être complètement insensible pour ne pas réagir face à ce corps de Dieu grec. Et puis même sans ça, il trouve le moyen de porter toujours le même spandex qui ne laisse rien ignorer de son corps de rêve. Argg…

Il y a pas mal de questions que je me pose à propos de ses shorts moulants : combien en a-t-il dans sa garde robe ? J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne porte rien d'autre. Sans oublier que je me demande où il peut bien planquer son armurerie sous un truc aussi serré. Je le lui demanderais bien mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à fixer une fois encore le canon de son revolver extrait d'une partie non identifiée de son anatomie, j'ai eu des visions plus réjouissantes. Donc, j'établis moi-même mes théories. Peut être ses shorts sont-ils des modèles à poche extra dimensionnelle intégrée, créés spécialement pour lui par le professeur J ? Avec en bonus dans chaque poche, assez d'armes et de munitions pour s'emparer du  QG d'Oz, probablement un Gundam de rechange et une entière garde robe de tee-shirts vert et de spandex …

En parlant de cet article vestimentaire, Heero est en train d'en enfiler un juste sous mon nez. Oh bon sang…

C'est bien simple, je crois que je suis en train de baver.

Quelles sont les tendances sexuelles de Heero ? Sapristi, ce gars là n'est quand même pas asexué ! Pitié, dites moi que non, ce serait un tel gâchis… Et ne me dites pas qu'il est attiré par Relena, c'est tout bonnement impossible. De tout façon, il fuit toujours quand il entend le cri de guerre strident de cette fille : "Heeeerooooo". Je le comprends, rien que d'y penser, des frissons d'horreur me parcourent… 

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis bien obligé d'admettre que Heero est plus qu'un short moulant ambulant. Ce type a établi une relation très spéciale avec… Hum, son ordinateur portable. Pas très étonnant de la part du soldat parfait, me direz-vous. Toujours a attendre la prochaine mission, à bosser comme un dingue et à risquer sa vie. Je sais bien que nous sommes censés être des soldats, mais nous sommes aussi des êtres humains, des adolescents de 15 ans bon dieu ! Et le repos du guerrier, il en fait quoi ?

Sans un mot, je me redresse et me dirige vers la fenêtre ouverte. Les paysages de la terre sont si beaux… Et m'apportent infiniment plus de calme que la vision d'un Heero à moitié habillé, la peau encore moite d'une douche… Non Maxwell, on ne fantasme pas !

Je crois que j'ai peur qu'un jour Yuy finisse par craquer. Il a beau ne rien montrer de ses émotions, parfois, ses actions me semblent… dictées par autre chose que le simple bon sens d'un soldat. Ou peut être est ce moi qui essaye de me voiler la face en espérant qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose ? 

Ce jour là, sur cette base d'Oz, il aurait dû logiquement me liquider. Cela dit, je ne me plains pas qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il m'a visé, calmement et je me suis redressé en pensant au nombre de fois où la mort avait croisé ma route. Un homme doit toujours mourir debout après tout. Et, au lieu de tirer, il m'a fixé pendant que les secondes s'allongeaient. Il n'a jamais pressé la gâchette.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tiré ? Cette question, je me la suis posée et me la pose encore sans qu'aucune réponse satisfaisante me vienne à l'esprit. Vu que je ne suis pas suicidaire, je ne lui poserais pas la question. S'entendre dire "Omae wo korosu" tandis qu'il vous fixe de son regard de psychopathe au dernier stade de la maladie mentale a de quoi refroidir n'importe qui.

Mais parfois, quand il me regarde, il y a quelque chose dans ces orbes bleu cobalt qui me rappelle Solo. Lui aussi était dur, il faut bien ça pour survivre dans les rues de L2 mais en le connaissant bien, on s'apercevait qu'il avait le cœur sur la main.

Peut être y a-t-il finalement de l'espoir ? Peut être que le cas Heero Yuy n'est pas désespéré.

Et je repense à ce que Quatre m'a dit :

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- Vraiment ? Il m'a menacé de me tuer je ne sais pas combien de fois, passe son temps à me traiter d'idiot, à me répondre par monosyllabes et m'a piqué  des pièces de mon Deathscythe. Heureusement qu'il m'aime bien, qu'est ce que ça aurait été sinon !

Cela dit, je crois que je peux avoir confiance dans le "cœur de l'espace" de Quatre.

Je sais, quant à moi, que je ressens quelque chose pour monsieur "face de marbre". De l'amitié ? Oui, mais il y a plus que ça. J'aimerais être capable de veiller sur lui, de soigner ses blessures et tellement d'autres choses encore, parce que qui le fera sinon ? 

Dans cette guerre qui semble sans fin, nous devons nous serrer les coudes. Tout le monde à besoin de chaleur humaine, tout le monde à besoin de rire, d'exprimer ses émotions. C'est pour cela que je ne baisse pas les bras et que je blague toujours, quitte à me faire passer pour un imbécile. Ça n'a pour moi aucune importance, tant que je peux voir les autres sourire.

J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi consistait l'entraînement que t'a fait subir le docteur J, Heero. Qu'est ce qui à pu gommer toute humanité de ton comportement ? Gagner cette guerre est il si important qu'il faille faire ce genre de choses ? Je ne le pense pas pour ma part. Si un jour cette guerre finit et que tu y survis malgré ton comportement de casse-cou, tu seras un handicapé. La guerre aura laissé ses traces sur toi, même si ça ne se voit pas au premier abord. Et quel est l'utilité du soldat parfait une fois que la guerre est finie ?

Je gagnerai ce pari. Je te ferai ressentir quelque chose Heero, je te ferai exprimer une émotion, même si c'est la dernière chose que j'accomplis. Parce que si je ne m'occupe pas personnellement de ta rééducation, qui le fera ?

Notes de l'auteur : comme vous pouvez le constater, un pov de Duo, c'est  très différent d'un pov de Heero. C'est plus long, normal, Duo est plus bavard. C'est plus révélateur au niveau des émotions, normal, Duo ne réprime pas ses sentiments. Enfin, c'est, comment dirais-je… plus cru, parce que Duo à le sang chaud. Peut-être certains d'entre vous sont déçus, mais vous imaginez bien que je ne peux pas faire avancer la situation avec un personnage aussi raide que Heero… Enfin techniquement, je pourrais en le faisant réagir vis-à-vis d'une situation donnée… Mais bon, j'avais envie de faire une balade dans la tête du pilote à la tresse. Sans doute parce que j'ai les cheveux aussi longs et de la même couleur que lui… Une fraternité capillaire, en quelque sorte.

Silmarill : C'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais entendue !

Erszebeth : Non ma chère, c'est l'excuse la plus imaginative que tu aies jamais entendue, nuance !

Silmarill : J'ai surtout l'impression que tu partages plus qu'une coiffure avec Duo…

Erszebeth : ... 

Hum, enfin bon, si vous avez aimé, détesté, si vous avez des questions et des suggestions, laissez moi une review après le bip sonore (lol).


	3. Raisons

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé un jour, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont écrit pour avoir des détails… Comme si j'étais déjà pas assez bavarde dans mes notes d'auteur ! lol

Disclaimer : J'ai regardé avec soin chez moi mais je n'ai pas trouvé de gros gundam qui dépassait de l'armoire (je m'en remettrai), ni de beau pilote musclé qui réchauffait mon lit (ça, je suis pas sûre de m'en remettre…). Donc, avec l'esprit brillant qui vous caractérise vous aurez deviné que Gundam Wing pas plus que les G-boys ne m'appartiennent et vous avez raison !

Au programme : Pov de Heero, mission, huis clos, 1+2, yaoi, humour, spoilers des épisodes zéro de Duo et Heero.

Auteur : Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo 

Chapitre trois : Raisons

Encore une fois, Duo et moi sommes envoyés en mission commando ensemble. Je ne m'en plains pas, l'américain est étonnamment efficace dans ses domaines de prédilection que sont la furtivité et les explosifs.

Mission : s'infiltrer dans les installations de la base d'Albuquerque, récupérer les plans des nouvelles unités mobiles d'Oz, infecter le net d'Oz avec un tout nouveau virus, placer des explosifs aux points stratégiques et s'assurer que des dégâts irrémédiables sont infligés à la nouvelle usine d'unités mobiles.

Je dois m'occuper de la partie hacking tandis que Duo place les explosifs aux endroits prévus.

Tandis que nous bluffons les systèmes de sécurité, je suis surpris de voir la manière de se déplacer de Duo. Il avance avec la souplesse et l'agilité d'un chat, malgré les plusieurs kilos d'explosifs dans le sac qu'il porte sur le dos, tirant parti de toutes les ombres, se fondant dedans. Dans ses habits noirs, il n'est qu'une ombre de plus. Ce n'est plus de la discrétion, c'est de l'art.

===========

J'ai presque percé les systèmes de sécurité du système informatique de la base quand Duo me contacte par radio :

- Heero, toutes les bombes sont aux emplacements prévus. T'en es où ?

- Presque fini

-     Bien, je me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous. Rejoins-moi ensuite.

Je place le virus dans le système avec la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait… Et à ce moment là, les sirènes de la base se mettent à hurler. Soit l'une des bombes de Duo a été détectée, soit le système de l'ordinateur réagit à mon accès non autorisé. La mission accomplie, mais tout juste,  je me dirige en courant vers la sortie la plus proche… pour me retrouver avec un soldat qui me tient en joue.

- On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance, je viens de choper un de ces salauds de terroristes… si avec ça je ne monte pas en grade !

Je le laisse s'approcher, lui fauche les jambes et le met KO, mais une détonation derrière moi et une douleur dans mon épaule gauche m'apprennent qu'on vient de me tirer dessus. Apparemment, un autre soldat d'Oz se trouvait dans mon dos.

Je suis à présent par terre et le deuxième soldat me bourre de coups de pieds. Si j'en juge par le craquement sec qui vient à mes oreilles, mes côtes ne doivent pas être en très bon état.

C'en est à ce point lorsque un éclat métallique se matérialise hors des ténèbres pour se placer sur la gorge du soldat. Derrière lui se tient Duo, un sourire quelque peu dément sur les lèvres.

- On se fixe soldat, sinon je te saigne comme un porc.

Le ton de Duo est très convainquant et la lame qui brille sur le cou du soldat est un sacré argument en sa faveur. Duo récupère l'arme du soldat sans résistance et l'assomme d'une manchette sur la nuque. Je grogne intelligiblement :

- Duo…

- Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû te laisser te débrouiller mais je m'inquiétais pour ta santé, Hee-chan.

Il sort un détonateur et ajoute :

- Relax, j'avais prévu le coup. Si j'appuie sur ce bouton, seule une bombe placée dans un coin éloigné de la base explosera, nous permettant de profiter de la diversion pour mettre les bouts pénardos.

Mon expression doit refléter mon étonnement car il ajoute d'un ton léger :

- Oui, même si ma modestie doit en souffrir, je dois bien admettre que je suis génial.

Il me relève précautionneusement et nous nous dirigeons sans anicroche vers le point de rendez-vous où Duo appuie sur un deuxième détonateur.

Dans la lueur de la base enflammée qui nous illumine, je fixe le visage du Duo. Il exprime une sombre jubilation.

C'est la dernière chose que je vois avant de m'évanouir.

==========

Lorsque je me réveille, nous sommes tout les deux dans la planque qui nous a été attribuée après cette mission et Duo s'occupe de mes blessures.

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur et il répond à la question sous entendue :

- Deux côtes fêlées, une côte cassée et une balle dans l'épaule.

Il me jette un coup d'œil soucieux et ajoute :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Inopérant.

- Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais je voulais ton avis d'être humain, pas celui du parfait soldat robot.

Je le fixe dans les yeux, il ne détourne pas son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau avant que je lui réponde. Vaincu, je soupire :

- J'ai froid.

- Normal, tu es en état de choc. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autres couvertures, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que la bonne vieille méthode de la chaleur animale…

Il me fait un clin d'œil et grimpe à côté de moi dans le lit.

Je ressens un urgent besoin de meubler la conversation. Repensant à son regard durant la destruction de la base, je lui demande sans réfléchir :

- Duo, pourquoi combats-tu Oz ?

Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif et me dit :

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

- Disons que je voudrais savoir comment tu fonctionnes…

Ma réponse doit le satisfaire car il me répond :

- Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont mortes directement ou indirectement à cause d'Oz. A l'époque, j'étais trop jeune pour faire quelque chose, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Ce n'est pas par vengeance que je me bats. Je me bats parce que jamais on ne devrait perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime pour qu'un groupe ait la mainmise sur les colonies. Je me bats parce que personne ne devrait connaître cette souffrance…

Et un instant dans ces deux orbes améthystes, je vois de la douleur, comme si l'âme de Duo était mise à nu, hantée par de terribles souvenirs. Soudain, je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour toujours paraître aussi gai.

Il ajoute avec flamme :

- Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu tombes, l'important c'est de se relever et de se battre. Je ne laisserais pas Oz gagner et fouler aux pieds les droits de l'homme les plus élémentaires. Je me bats pour que les gens puissent sourire.

Son regard a changé, plein de feu et de volonté et je réalise que rien, jamais ne pourra faire plier Duo Maxwell. Une âme libre, pure et fière comme on en rencontre peu… Je sens en moi monter un immense respect pour le pilote, en même temps qu'un étrange sentiment. Bizarrement, j'ai envie de lui sauter au cou.

Le silence c'est installé entre nous, mais l'intrépide américain ose l'interrompre :

- Et toi Heero, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te pousse à te battre ?

Un instant, je reste saisi. C'est la première fois qu'on me pose cette question et je ne songerais même pas à y répondre si ce n'était pas Duo qui me l'avait posée.

Je regarde à nouveau les yeux du pilote 02 et je réalise qu'à ce moment précis, avec l'aveu que Duo vient de me faire, je ne peux pas rester silencieux. Je lui dois une réponse.

- Toute ma vie j'ai combattu. Dans mon premier souvenir, j'avais déjà une arme dans les mains et savais m'en servir. Dans le fond… peut-être est-ce pour cela que je me bats, parce qu'un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à participer  une guerre d'adultes. Parce qu'aucun innocent ne devrait mourir à cause de ça…

Je déglutis difficilement, de pénibles souvenirs d'une fillette fauchée par la guerre me revenant en mémoire avec une acuité étonnante. Ma première rencontre avec la cruelle réalité de la guerre mais hélas pas la dernière.

Duo me regarde et je vois de la compréhension sur son visage. Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.

C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi proche que quelqu'un et je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit comme moi d'un pilote de gundam. C'est parce que c'est Duo.

Je m'installe confortablement dans le lit et me laisse glisser dans le sommeil, la bouillotte Duo à coté de moi.

Notes de l'auteur : Vous savez ce que c'est, un jour vous écrivez un fic en pensant en faire un one-shot, quelques personnes insistent et vous vous retrouvez à faire une suite à la suite… *Soupir*. C'est l'histoire de ce fic…Je crois que la prochaine fois que je ferais un fic, se sera un death fic comme ça pas de suite… Quoique, il y aura bien quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que moi pour penser à la vie après la mort, j'en suis sûre.

Je n'en suis pas à ma première scène d'action, mais c'est la première fois que je l'écris du point de vue d'un personnage. Le fait que se soit Heero apporte un certain détachement au tout, ce qui la rend assez intéressante… De mon point de vue, c'est un chapitre assez inégal…

A présent Msieurs Dames, vous me faites l'aumône d'une review ? Plizzzzz ! ^_^ 


	4. Le porteur de mort

_Remerciements : Ce fic est spécialement dédicacé à Cora, Lizzie, Chibishini Sama et Shinia Marina qui ont insisté pour que ce fic ait une suite, tout bonnement parce qu'il n'existerait pas sans elles._

Disclaimer : Non, Duo ne fait pas trempette chez moi dans un bocal à poissons rouges *clin d'œil à Shinia, lisez son fic pour comprendre* et même en cherchant très bien, vous ne trouverez aucun pilote en vadrouille dans mon coin de France. La série ne m'appartient pas, sinon je serais pétée de blé…

L'énigme Duo

Chapitre 4 : Le porteur de mort

Première partie

Le soleil se levait à peine quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je dois à mon entraînement de me réveiller aux aurores. Duo était toujours à coté de moi, les traits du visage détendus par le sommeil. Je m'étirais précautionneusement, me souvenant des blessures de la veille et me rendis compte que, dans son sommeil, Duo avait passé son bras autour de ma taille. Il irradiait toujours une douce chaleur réconfortante.

En dormant, sa tresse s'est défaite et, sans que je sache comment, ma main se retrouve dans ses cheveux. Les rayons du soleil levant les teintent d'or rouge et je laisse machinalement couler cette rivière enflammée dans la paume de ma main. Il doit sûrement sentir quelque chose, car il murmure quelque chose d'imperceptible dans son sommeil et resserre son étreinte sur ma taille.

Etrangement, mes réflexes de soldat semblent émoussés et je ne réagis pas comme je devrais. Je reste là, sans bouger et je laisse mes pensées dériver.

La tresse de Duo… La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai été saisi par ce choix de coiffure plutôt singulier pour un soldat. J'ai même menacé plusieurs fois Duo de raccourcir singulièrement sa coupe de cheveux, ce qui à résulté de plusieurs courses poursuites homériques dans nos planques après lesquelles il ne restait plus qu'à tout ranger. Sans aucun doute, l'américain est très attaché à ses cheveux. Et ce matin là, tandis que je contemple le flot de ses cheveux qui semble palpiter d'une vie propre, je ne suis pas loin de lui donner raison.

Je me ramollis ou quoi ?

Les cheveux de Duo ne sont pas cependant la seule chose surprenante dans son apparence. Il s'habille toujours en noir et seul son collet de pasteur éclaire sa sombre mise. Je me demande bien pourquoi, à l'entendre parler avec son vocabulaire cru et ses expressions pour le moins colorées, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec la religion. 

Il y a pourtant quelque chose qu'il vénère et c'est son Gundam. Ensemble, ils forment un couple redoutable. La première fois que je l'ai vu se déchaîner sur le champ de bataille, il a découper 8 léos en l'espace d'un seul passage. Et lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il se surnommait lui même shinigami, il m'a répondu l'air de rien, que tous ceux qui l'approchaient mourraient. Ce qui est exact, mais en y réfléchissant, je me demande si il n'y a pas quelque chose de plus dans cette phrase que ce que j'ai pensé au premier abord.

Je pourrais à la rigueur penser qu'il à opté pour le noir en faveur de sa discrétion si même ses boxers n'était pas tous noirs. A croire qu'il porte le deuil…ou plutôt la mort.

Mais ce qui m'a vraiment étonné chez lui quand j'ai fait sa connaissance, c'est ses yeux. Deux améthystes. Et je crois même que, lorsqu'il m'a tiré dessus, j'ai été tellement surpris par ces deux prunelles qui rencontraient les miennes que je me suis laissé toucher une deuxième fois. Mais je n'irais surtout pas dire ça au prof J, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me renvoie en entraînement…

Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. D'où sort Duo ? Qu'est ce qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est maintenant ?

Mon corps doit être encore fatigué, ou bien peut être est-ce la chaleur de son corps, car je retombe endormi en me posant ces questions.

===========

Quinze jours ont passés depuis, et je suis de nouveau capable de partir en mission. Pendant cette quinzaine,  j'ai rongé mon frein pendant que Duo continuait d'effectuer des missions solo. Mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il s'arrangeait pour essayer de me remonter le moral. Ok, d'accord, je n'ai pas ri à ses blagues mais j'ai apprécié l'effort. Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir me débarrasser de mon conditionnement et rien qu'une fois, montrer mes émotions.

Le problème est que je n'y arrive pas.

Et ce qui n'arrange rien, lorsqu'il me fixe dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, comprenez par là que je suis paralysé. 

Je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qui me prend.

Enfin bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas trop le temps de me pencher sur la question car les 5 professeurs ont décidé que nous devions nous réunir avant de lancer la prochaine attaque, histoire de faire un check up des gundams.

Nous voilà donc tous les cinq réunis encore une fois réunis en compagnie de nos professeurs respectifs dans l'une des planques de Quatre. Howard et ses mécanos sont également là, et aussitôt arrivé Duo va blaguer avec eux. Il a vraiment le contact facile.

Les yeux fixés sur la tresse bondissante du pilote américain, Wufei dit :

- Je me demande si il arrive jamais à Maxwell de prendre les choses sérieusement.

Le prof G prit alors la parole :

- C'est vrai qu'il n'en a pas l'air, mais Duo à vécu des choses plus dures qu'aucun d'entre vous, fit il en désignant d'un geste Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et moi-même.

Wufei répondit par un petit son dédaigneux, l'air de douter de ce que disait le professeur. Moi, pour ma part je l'écoutais très attentivement.

Feignant de ne rien avoir entendu, le professeur ajouta :

- Et pourtant, il sourit toujours. Savez vous la volonté qu'il faut pour toujours sourire quand on à vécu ce qu'il a vécu ? Il pourrait être amer et renfermé comme certains d'entre vous, c'est tellement plus facile, dit il en fusillant Chang du regard. Mais non. Duo sourit, tout simplement parce que la vie continue.

Sarcastique, Wufei répondit :

- Peut être devrait on lui décerner une médaille.

Le prof G eut un drôle de petit sourire et dit :

- Non, mais vous devriez lui témoigner plus de respect et aussi ne pas le sous estimer. Il à de la ressource, il est imprévisible… Croyez moi, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisi pour piloter le Deathscythe.

Repensant à notre dernière mission ensemble, me rappelant comment il avait réussi à nous faire sortir de la base sans encombre pour la faire sauter ensuite, je ne pus que penser que G avait raison. Qui pourrait penser que la mort a un aussi beau sourire ? Qui pourrait penser que Duo est capable de vous découper à l'aide de sa faux thermique sans même ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux.

Sous estimer Duo doit être le plus sûr et le plus rapide chemin vers sa propre tombe.

Les notes sans fin de l'auteur :

Ce n'est pas "l'énigme Duo" qui devrait être le titre de cette série de fics, mais plutôt "Straight from hell" (qu'on peut approximativement traduire par le gallicisme "sorti de nulle part"). Je m'explique : à chaque nouveau chapitre, je me creuse le ciboulot pour faire un nouveau fic… Si le chapitre 2 était éminemment nécessaire (une sorte d'écho au premier), le troisième… Enfin bon j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci. A force de bosser sur cette série, j'oublie de que j'ai  le douxième chapitre d'"Anarchie par intraveineuse" sur le feu… Hé-hé. Pour ceux qui on lu mon premier bébé et qui attendent avec impatience la suite, sachez que le prochain chapitre est un pov de Ken (niark, mon premier VRAI pov pour "anarchie" – je ne compte pas les appartés psychiques).

Enfin bon, quoiqu'il en soit ce chapitre n'est qu'une mise en bouche pour le prochain, donc ne râlez pas si vous le trouvez trop court ou quoique ce soit parce que c'est voulu. En fait, ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre était censé être moins long et déboucher directement sur les évènements du prochain chapitre, mais bon… Un peu de suspens n'a jamais fait mourir personne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'aurez donc pas cette fois ci à me demander la suite vu qu'elle est déjà prévue. Contentes ?

Et maintenant, à vous de me dire où j'en suis en reviewant ce fic. Plus vous reviewez, plus vite vous aurez la suite. ^-^


	5. Le poids de la mort

Remerciements :

*prend une pose grandiloquente et un peu ridicule pour répondre à Chibishini-sama* : Non, il ne faut pas sous estimer le fabuleux pouvoir des reviews ! Si la foi peut soulever des montagnes, elle peut m'aider à écrire des fics (parce qu'écrire des fics me fait l'impression de jongler avec des montagnes…).

Cora : Merci Merci ^-^ !

Meanne 77 : Oui, oui, c'est bien un arc, aucun doute, les fics ont un ordre mais ne dépendent pas à proprement parler les uns des autres.

Mimi : Oui, je m'étais rendue compte que je n'avais pas fait dire à Hee-chan ce qu'il pensait du physique de Duo…

Lizzie : Merci pour le merci de mon merci. Mais non, vous n'êtes pas chiantes, juste super exigeantes ^-^' 

Shinia Marina : Je crois que je préférerais un Duo normal qui a ce qu'il faut là où il faut  *clin d'œil*

Au programme :  gros spoiler de l'épisode Zéro de Duo quelque peu arrangé à ma sauce et puis si vous voulez savoir le reste, vous n'avez qu'à lire, non mais des fois.

Auteur : Erszebeth

_L'énigme Duo chapitre 5 :_

Le porteur de mort

Deuxième partie : le poids de la mort

Je suis content de revoir Howard et ses gars, ça faisait longtemps. Tous les pilotes travaillent  à leurs gundams respectifs. A coté de moi, Quatre chantonne d'un air joyeux en recalibrant l'équilibre de son mobile suit mis à mal dans une mission précédente. Pas difficile de savoir ce qui le rend aussi gai.

La curiosité étant l'un de mes défauts, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Alors Quatre, dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec Trowa ?

Je lui ai coupé le sifflet apparemment car il se retourne vers moi. Les yeux lui sortent presque de la tête.

- Co-comment ça ?

- Oh Quatre, c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous deux sortez ensemble.

Pour le coup, son visage prend une intéressante teinte couleur cramoisie qui irait très bien à un homard. Il sourit d'un air d'excuse et dit :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi clairvoyant. Le prof G nous avait bien dit de ne pas te sous-estimer.

Je hausse les épaules, un peu surpris. Il ajoute :

- ça se passe bien. Et toi, avec Heero ?

- J'essaye de dégeler le frigo ambulant mais je n'ai apparemment pas beaucoup de succès. Quatre, mon vieux, ce type a le quotient émotionnel d'un chou de Bruxelles !

Quatre pouffe de rire :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un petit peu ?

- J'ai tout essayé pour le dérider.

 Je soupire.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'amènes pas au cirque ?

Je le regarde d'un air incrédule et lui dit :

- Quatre, sans vouloir te vexer, le costume de Trowa ferait fuir n'importe qui, alors faire rire Heero… Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'affuble d'un costume de clown ; j'ai vu des clowns farceurs, voire même tristes, mais jamais je n'ai vu un clown impassible, c'est un crime de lèse-clownité !

Et je pense en moi-même :

_Parfois, je me demande si je ne suis pas le seul des pilotes de gundam dont le cas ne relève pas de la psychiatrie… [1]_

Quoiqu'il en soit, le travail sur les Gundams ne se fait pas tout seul et nous retournons tous deux à nos beautés en gundamium. Quand vous êtes celui qui prend les âmes, il faut le faire avec classe et la classe demande de la préparation.

=============

Après toute une journée passée à travailler dans un hangar chauffé à blanc par le soleil, je rêve d'une douche. Porter du noir, c'est peut être classieux en toute circonstance, mais c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de choper une insolation dans ce genre de conditions.

C'est au tour de Quatre de se doucher, ce qui fait que je me tourne les pouces dans le salon en attendant qu'il ait fini. Heero, ce veinard, a été le premier à la prendre et se sèche les cheveux avec une serviette tout en regardant la télé de l'air totalement inintéressé qui lui est propre.

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, mais lorsque Wufei pense que je ne peux pas le voir, il me fixe d'un air pensif. 

Trowa, lui, fixe alternativement moi où Wufei, pensant que sa mèche planque tout l'empêche d'être repéré. Il ne pourrait pas se tromper plus. Pour un pro des infiltrations, il manque de discrétion. 

Quant à Heero, il regarde à travers moi comme si j'étais transparent. Pour un peu je dirais qu'il à l'air nerveux, mais c'est du grand soldat Heero Yuy dont il s'agit.

Il est évident que ce manège m'a pour centre et je commence à me demander ce qui a pu causer une telle inquisition fixative chez ces trois gars.

Et je me rappelle ce qu'à dit Quatre cette après midi. J'imagine que ça à un rapport avec ce que G a dit sur moi. Rappelez moi de le remercier à coups de bazooka un de ces jours. Malheureusement pour ces pauvres types et heureusement pour moi, je n'ai jamais accordé la moindre importance à ce que les gens pensaient de moi. On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de luxe sur L2, surtout lorsqu'on vole ou pire pour assurer sa subsistance.

Bon, d'accord, peut être que j'accorde de l'importance à ce que Heero pense de moi. Mais juste un peu, pas de quoi le crier sur tous les toits.

Leur petit manège ne s'arrête pas et je me sens devenir nerveux sous le poids de leurs regards combinés. Ça, ajouté au fait que je meurs de chaud et je suis sur le point d'exploser.

N'étant pas un expert en explosifs pour rien, je tente de désamorcer la situation. Avec une nonchalance étudiée, je passe d'un geste rapide mon bras autour des épaules de Wufei et je dis avec un sourire plastifié sur mon visage :

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider Wuffie ? Une petite gâterie peut-être ?

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Wufei est surpris, il est à deux doigts de tomber du canapé. Il s'extirpe de mon étreinte et me fait face. Avant qu'il ait pu en placer une, je lui coupe la chique :

- Sérieusement les gars, on peut savoir pourquoi vous me fixez depuis tout à l'heure d'une manière si peu discrète ? Si vous avez une question à poser, posez-la, ne tournez pas autour du pot.

Le silence est assourdissant pendant un moment. Duo : 1, le clan des balais dans le cul : 0.

- Le prof G nous a parlé de ton passé et...

- …Et tu te demandais ce que le pauvre Duo avait pu subir pour avoir en permanence un sourire idiot scotché sur son visage ?

Wufei me fixe, interdit. 2-0 en faveur de Duo.

Mon sourire s'élargit et même sans miroir je sais que j'arbore le numéro 09 : le sourire du psychopathe sans la moindre once d'humour qu'il ne faut surtout pas contrarier. Je suis en train d'exploser sans bruit comme le ferait une unité mobile dans l'espace mais l'explosion n'en est pas moins dangereuse pour autant. [2]

J'enfonce le clou :

- Aurais-tu jamais entendu du massacre de l'église Maxwell, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Bien sûr, c'est cet horrible crime perpétré par Oz sur L2…Personne n'y a survécu.

Brusquement, il réalise et porte sa main à sa bouche, choqué.

Je n'éprouve plus rien à présent, pas même de la colère. Je revois sœur Helen baigner dans son sang et je ressens la lassitude que je sens toujours en présence de la mort ou lorsque tous les ennemis sont décimés sur le champ de bataille. Je ressens la pesanteur de la mort en moi.

Et je dis, d'un ton neutre :

- J'y ai survécu. A présent que votre curiosité maladive est satisfaite messieurs, me permettrez vous de disposer ?

Et sans attendre leur réponse, je me dirige vers la salle de bains que Quatre a fini par quitter. 

Et un et deux et trois - zéro. Jeu, set et match Duo Maxwell.

Alors pourquoi je me sens si vide ?

Notes de l'auteur :

Vraiment désolée, je digresse encore. Ce chapitre aurait du être une mission risquée des cinq pilotes de gundam et je me retrouve en train de faire un pov de Duo avant la mission ?

Cela dit, je ne le regrette pas, j'adore ce chapitre. Il a pas été facile à écrire et je sais déjà que le prochain (oui, y'a un prochain !) sera encore pire à accoucher. *soupir*

[1] Je tiens à signaler qu'il s'agit là de l'avis de Duo. Quant à moi, je pense que tous les pilotes relèvent de la psychiatrie, tout simplement parce que j'ai plus de matière pour écrire des fics dans ce cas là. Et puis franchement, quelqu'un qui se surnomme Shinigami à forcément une case en moins quelque part, voire une double personnalité…

Duo : Omae o Korosu !

Erszebeth : T'es complètement OOC sur ce coup là,  vieux,  c'est pas crédible, comment comptes tu plaider la santé mentale si tu me flingues ?  Et depuis quand tu piques les répliques de Heero ? Déjà qu'il dit pas grand-chose…

Heero : *frime à mort* Duo à dû se rendre compte à quel point j'étais cool…

Duo et Erszebeth : * regardent Heero d'un air incrédule, essayent mais sans succès de contenir leur hilarité et s'écroulent par terre morts de rire*

Heero : *leur tourne le dos, vexé comme un pou*

[2] C'est une propriété physique, le vide ne transporte pas le son, donc une explosion dans l'espace (composé de vide) est silencieuse car il n'y a pas d'atomes permettant aux ondes sonores d'atteindre vos petites oreilles d'amour, mais je suis sure que vous le saviez déjà…Y'a que dans les animés que les croiseurs de classe interstellaire explosent avec un gros boum ! Bon, ok, dans Star Trek, Star Wars, Red Dwarf et tous les trucs de Sci-fi qui se passent dans l'espace aussi…Mais bon, vous allez pas me dire que vous preniez Macross, Gundam et Harlock and co pour des précis de physique appliquée ?

Vous voyez que ça vaut le coup de reviewer et que ça me fait écrire plus vite ! Alors, si vous voulez que je me remette assez vite à mon clavier pour taper ce qui devrait s'avérer la dernière partie du "porteur de mort" vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !


	6. Namida

_Attention : Le chapitre 6 de "l'énigme Duo" que vous lisez actuellement est une version alternative des évènements relatés dans "Mourir le sourire aux lèvres". J'ai toujours trouvé la théorie des univers alternatifs fascinante… Un choix, un tout petit choix et tout peu basculer. C'est l'histoire de ce fic. Alors si vous n'avez pas lu "Mourir le sourire aux lèvres", allez jeter un coup d'œil dans mon profil pour le lire, parce que sinon vous manquerez toute l'émotion de ce chapitre._

Remerciements : 

Lizzie : bon, on arrête avec les mercis ? Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te dire merci pour ton compliment…

Cora : Merci !

Meanne77 : Euh, mon mail à dû t'éclairer sur tes questions, du moins si tu l'as reçu…

Mimi: Qui sait pour Wufei… Peut être lui aussi a-t-il un penchant pour Heero

Silmarill : oula, t'as quand même pas l'intention de faire un 1x2x5 ?

Erszebeth : *sourire mystérieux* Pourquoi pas un 3+2 ou un 5+2 impromptu ?

Horusso : Ben oui, c'est Duo !

Kaly : Tiens, une nouvelle ? Ben je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux…

Chibishini-sama : Euh, c'était pas une pose d'homme politique… Et merci pour les encouragements !

Au programme : un très court pov de Duo puis un long pov de Heero, 1+2, yaoi et une louche d'angst au passage pour faire joli en plus d'utile…

Disclaimer : J'ai regardé avec soin chez moi mais je n'ai pas trouvé de gros gundam qui dépassait de l'armoire (je m'en remettrai), ni de beau pilote musclé qui réchauffait mon lit (ça, je suis pas sûre de m'en remettre…). Donc, avec l'esprit brillant qui vous caractérise vous aurez deviné que Gundam Wing pas plus que les G-boys ne m'appartiennent et vous avez raison !

Auteur : Erszebeth

_L'énigme Duo chapitre 6 :_

Le porteur de mort

Troisième partie : Namida

Duo :

Je me réveille et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, même si je ne peux pas mettre exactement le doigt dessus. Puis, la scène d'hier me revient en mémoire.

Je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres pilotes, prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux comme si nous formions une famille unie. Je ne veux pas mettre un sourire sur mon visage comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Le réveil marque quatre heures du matin, je mets le nez dehors et frissonne légèrement, mais pas à cause du froid.

Estomac noué, sueurs froides et appréhensions diverses, c'est toujours ce que je ressens avant de partir en mission, parce qu'on ne sait jamais si durant son accomplissement, un laser d'Oz ne va pas vous transformer en bouffée de monoxyde de carbone. 

Je suppose que les autres pilotes seraient très étonnés si ils le savaient parce que je mets toujours d'habitude un point d'honneur à  essayer de détendre l'atmosphère… Je sais qu'eux aussi ressentent les mêmes symptômes, il est très visible que leur comportement s'altère légèrement avant de partir en mission. Wufei devient encore plus muré sur lui même que d'habitude, Quatre fixe son bol visiblement inquiet, Trowa fixe sa mèche (ou bien rien du tout, aller savoir avec "face de marbre numéro 2") et  Heero devient obsédé par les détails de la mission au point de ne plus lâcher son ordinateur portable. J'en viens à penser que pour ce gars là, cet objet remplace le plus traditionnel ours en peluche…

Ben c'est dommage pour eux, mais ce matin, le Démon Maxwell n'est pas d'humeur à faire le clown pour essayer de leur remonter le moral.

==========

Heero :

Tous les pilotes sont réunis devant le petit déjeuner et Duo est en face de moi, mais en regardant son visage, je ne lis pas ses émotions comme je pourrais le faire d'habitude, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en arbore pas la moindre.

La plupart du temps, il n'est que trop simple de savoir ce qu'il passe par la tête du pilote à la tresse au moment où il le pense, mais à ce moment précis, son visage n'exprime rien et je me sens soudainement frustré, me demandant si jamais un jour je parviendrais à le comprendre et à le connaître comme je le souhaiterais. A chaque fois que je pense avoir compris ce qu'il est, que je pense avoir discerné ce qui se cache derrière son masque d'éternel blagueur, je m'aperçois que non, qu'il y a encore une couche dessous que je n'ai toujours pas perçue, encore moins percée.

Mais pourquoi je me sens frustré ? Pourquoi est-ce si important pour moi de savoir qu'il est ? 

J'ai déjà eu des aperçus de sa vraie nature, mais il y a tant de choses que j'ignore encore de lui…

Je ne crois pas pourvoir appeler ça de la curiosité à ce niveau.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres pilotes attablés. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à me poser des questions.

Quatre, absent lors de la scène d'hier, semble se demander ce qui se passe, Wufei semble pensif, inquiet, voire coupable et Trowa…fixe son bouclier capillaire pour ne pas changer.

Quant à Duo, il mange lentement, posément, en prenant son temps. Il n'est que l'ombre de son moi habituel, Maxwell le morfale du petit déjeuner (dixit l'intéressé lui même).

Il a eu une attitude surprenante hier. Il n'a pas évoqué avec précision son passé, préférant en faire simplement allusion, ce qui étrangement, rend sa révélation encore pire parce qu'elle laisse la place à l'imagination. Tout le monde à entendu parler du massacre de l'église Maxwell, décimée parce que Oz pensait qu'elle protégeait des résistants. Tout le monde à vu les gravats qui restaient de la destruction massive, les murs de l'orphelinat écroulés et la croix de l'église, toujours dressée avec obscénité vers le ciel, comme un défi à ceux qui avaient essayé de détruire ce qu'elle représentait… Duo aussi se dresse, s'oppose à Oz. L'esprit de l'église Maxwell est encore vivant.

Mais je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur la mission. Si nous avons tous été réunis, c'est pour détruire la base de Sébastopol qui développe une nouvelle technologie pour les mobiles dolls. Vu la sécurité de la base et le peu de temps qu'il nous est imparti, on ne peut pas faire dans la finesse, nous devons attaquer… C'est une mission dangereuse parce qu'elle ne nous laisse aucune marche de manœuvre.

===========

C'était un piège. L'endroit idéal pour tendre une embuscade aux pilotes de gundam. Nous combattons depuis bientôt une heure, cernés par les unités mobiles. Le sol est un vrai champ de bataille, des léos et autres mobiles coupés net par nos armes thermiques. Au bout d'un moment, nos mouvements de défense et d'attaque sont instinctifs qui pourraient apparaître aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur comme une belle mais mortelle danse.

Le mutisme de Duo ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi efficace que d'habitude, voire même plus. Sa faux n'est plus qu'une traînée floue, tranchant tout ce qui est assez fou pour se trouver à proximité. Sur mon écran de contrôle, je peux voir le visage de l'américain. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat presque inhumain.

A force de combattre, nous avons tout de même dégagé une voie de retraite. Par la comm, j'entends la voix de Trowa :

- Le Sandrock est endommagé et je n'ai plus de munitions.

Je réponds :

- Statut, Quatre ?

- Bras droit endommagé à 65% et les jambes du Sandrock ne valent guère mieux.

Les tirs d'Oz s'intensifient, nous ne devons pas traîner.

Soudain Duo dit :

- Partez devant, je vous couvre !

- Laisse nous prendre quelques minutes d'avance et rejoins nous. Et ne vas pas y laisser ta peau !

- Moi mourir ? Tu oublies que je suis Shinigami ! Seuls ceux qui m'entourent meurent.

A ces mots, je vois quelque chose d'étrange passer dans les yeux du pilote du Deathscythe et une étrange prémonition me saisit. Sans réfléchir, je dis :

- 03,04 et 05 partez devant, nous vous couvrons. 05, protège leurs arrières !

Duo hausse un sourcil mais ne réplique pas et nous continuons la bataille à deux.

Le combat est rude et long. J'achève mon dernier adversaire pour me retourner vers Duo et m'arrête, horrifié.

Le bras gauche du Deathscythe ainsi qu'une partie de son cockpit ont disparu. Le mobile s'est effondré sur ses genoux. Je crie sans même y penser :

- Duo !

Pas de réponse.

Sans même y réfléchir, je sors du Wing zéro et court vers le Deathscythe. En grimpant sur le gundam immobile, une prière s'élève en moi :

_S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit vivant, s'ilvousplaît,  s'ilvousplaît…_

Je marque un temps d'arrêt en arrivant au niveau du cockpit, choqué. Duo est vivant mais apparemment en sale état et inconscient. Je le secoue légèrement et il semble revenir à lui.

- Duo ? Que c'est il passé ?

- Ah, c'est toi Heero… L'un des mobiles à tiré au travers d'une mobile doll pour m'atteindre…ça devait être un nouveau type de laser, parce que lorsque j'ai levé le bras gauche du Deathscythe pour me protéger, ça l'a traversé comme du beurre…

Une oppression dont je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle était là semble quitter ma poitrine. Il est vivant, Dieu merci. Le laser l'a atteint, infligeant des blessures au niveau de l'abdomen en même temps qu'en les cautérisant. Son réflexe lui à sauvé la vie mais il n'en est pas moins gravement brûlé.

Je me rends alors compte que Duo me fixe, les yeux ronds.

- ça va Duo ?

Un énigmatique demi sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et, sans me répondre sa main effleure mon visage. Je reste quelque peu choqué. Bien qu'étant une personne aimant le contact, jamais Duo n'en avait jusqu'ici initié un aussi intime avec moi. Après quelques instants de silence, il dit :

- Nous devrions  déguerpir d'ici, Heero.

Choc à nouveau. Comment ai-je pu oublier que Duo a besoin de soins rapidement ?

Sans un mot de plus, je regagne le wing. Tandis que je fixe ma ceinture, je sens quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mes joues.

Des larmes ?

Les notes pas du tout obligatoires à lire de l'auteur :

EEK ce chapitre ! J'ai un peu traîné pour l'écrire et il faut encore que je le relise et le modifie, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire. Alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaît parce que je me suis donnée du mal.

Le titre, "Namida" signifie larmes en japonais. Ceci explique cela…

Silmarill : T'as pas l'impression que le Heero que tu écris est un peu con ?

Erszebeth : Ben non, il est juste pas du tout en phase avec ses émotions le pov'gars. 

Vous imaginez ce qui se serait passé si Heero avait laissé Duo se débrouiller seul ? (Ben oui, si vous avez lu "mourir le sourire aux lèvres", vous savez ce qui aurait pu se passer…) Heero a pris la bonne décision…

Ça va sans doute vous étonner, moi qui suis d'habitude si bavarde n'ai plus rien à dire sur ce chapitre et j'ai pour l'instant aucune idée pour le prochain. Remarquez, un Duo blessé, un Heero émotionnellement déboussolé et 3 autres pilotes qui se demandent ce qui peut bien se passer, ça devrait être gérable au niveau du scénar'…

Vous souhaitez soutenir une pauvre auteur ? Cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu qui dit "submit review" et lâchez-vous !


	7. Contempler Duo

Remerciements : Cora : Merci de ton soutient en continu.

Lizzie : Ben je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre t'ira aussi.

Mimi : T'inquiète, je suis pas aussi sadique que j'en ai l'air.

Isyméa : Enfin le retour de ma béta lectrice préférée ! Et puis, à quoi bon faire une version alternative si le résultat est le même à la fin ?

Horusso : Duo est en vie, Heero montre des émotions… Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes en guerre !

Silmarill : oui, c'est bizarre te connaissant…

Chibishini-sama : Ok, c'était une pose de politicien. Et merci encore !

Sophie : Je vais pas être trop dure avec Duo… quoiqu'un peu d'überangst…enfin bon, tu verras bien… dans le chapitre 8 (ou neuf, on ne sait jamais avec ma super technique de digression…) *rire diabolique*

Calliope : T'inquiète ma chère muse, j'ai quelques idées croustillantes…qui sait, j'arriverais peut-être à vous arracher des larmes d'ici un ou deux chapitres…

Disclaimer : faut vraiment ? Bon, ok, les G-boys sont pas à moi, je m'amuse avec et espère vous amuser aussi pour faire le compte…

Au programme : 1+2, sappy sappity sap, yaoï, humour et léger angst pour la route.

Auteur : Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo chapitre 7:

_Contempler Duo_

Duo :

- Ouch !  mais fais un peu attention !

Le soldat parfait m'attribue un regard qui pourrait conserver des glaces congelées pendant un an.

- Un pilote de Gundam ne craint pas la douleur.

- Ouais, mais je suis pas l'homme qui valait trois milliards moi ! [1]

Inutile alors de lui demander d'être plus attentionné. Si je n'avais pas touché ses larmes un peu plus tôt, j'aurais pu croire que j'avais rêvé. Cela dit, cela semble toujours aussi irréel. Heero Yuy, monsieur "je me remets une jambe en place sans même cligner des yeux", pleurer pour ma pomme ? J'hallucine. Ça doit être la douleur ou quelque chose comme ça, une blague cosmique ou je ne sais quoi, il devait avoir une poussière dans les yeux…

Heero Yuy, avoir des émotions ? C'est un choc. Heero Yuy, montrer ses émotions ? Ça frôle le zéro absolu en matière de probabilité alors imaginez Heero Yuy avoir une émotion envers moi et la montrer… Estimation de la probabilité qu'une telle chose se produise : 1 moins l'infini exposant 10.

Autant dire vachement improbable.

Je suis sûr que si un psy était dans la pièce il me dirait : Duo Maxwell, vous êtes en pleine phase de démenti. Et pour cause ! Quand on vient de là où je viens, quand on est passé par là où je suis passé, on en vient à penser qu'on ne mérite pas l'affection des autres… Tous ceux que j'ai aimé sont morts, appelez ça le mauvais œil ou la chance Maxwell… Remarquez, Heero a bien survécu à une autodestruction, alors pourquoi pas aussi à ça ?

Et puis, bon sang,  j'ai le béguin pour cet imbécile depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Alors ne serait ce que penser qu'il pourrait retourner le sentiment, de l'amitié ou même plus… 

C'est tellement riche en possibilités que s'en est effrayant. Mais bon, il vaut mieux que je ne me fasse pas trop d'illusions pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie d'être déçu.

Je tourne la tête et je m'aperçois que Wufeï qui me fixe, l'air inquiet. J'imagine que mon mutisme alors que Heero désinfecte mes plaies avec une détermination léthale pour tout pauvre microbe ou autre bactérie qui se serait greffé dessus parait peu naturel. C'est qu'il y va franco avec l'antiseptique et qu'il frotte comme un malade ! Il prend la mission de m'écorcher vif visiblement très au sérieux.

Sans compter que le pauvre Wuffie culpabilise visiblement a mort pour la petite scène d'hier soir.

Bon, allons, soyons miséricordieux envers nos camarades émotionnellement attardés. Sourire numéro 7 en place, celui de l'idiot du village, un grand classique.

- Ben ça c'est pas si mal passé que ça, finalement !

Silence du coté de Heero. Wufeï, quant à lui semble au bord de l'explosion nucléaire au vu des veines qui gonflent sur ses tempes. C'est que c'est un sanguin notre Feïfeï. Il fini par exploser :

- Imbécile ! Tu es brûlé au troisième degré, ton gundam en à pour 2 semaines de réparations, la mission est un échec total, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !

Et il s'en va en claquant la porte, toute culpabilité oubliée. C'est tellement facile que s'en est presque écoeurant.

Je contemple ma victoire lorsque soudain la voix de Heero s'élève à ma droite :

- Très malin.

Je le fixe dans les yeux :

- Pardon ?

- Tu l'as mis en colère exprès pour ne pas qu'il culpabilise. C'est très malin, et très attentionné de ta part.

Je le contemple, sonné pour le compte. Non seulement il à pleuré devant moi il n'y a pas deux heures, mais maintenant il aligne deux phrases de suite et se débrouille pour comprendre ce que je croyais être un plan indécelable ?

Soit la fatigue me rend très transparent, soit ça fait un moment que Heero me contemple et à fini par comprendre comment je fonctionnais.

Je rembobine en arrière… Le fait qu'il m'ait demandé pourquoi je combattais, le regard nerveux d'hier soir, les larmes de ce matin et maintenant ça ? En toute objectivité, il semble que je sois devenu le nouveau passe temps du soldat parfait et ce depuis un bon moment déjà.

Et vous savez quoi ? Ça me convient tout à fait.

Il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer pourquoi et jusqu'où je l'intéresse.

- Bien vu Yuy, je croyais m'être parfaitement couvert.

Sa bouche s'incurve légèrement, comme si il allait sourire.

- Je pense que tu as raison Duo, cette mission ne c'est pas si mal passé.

Je le regarde, interdit. Heero Yuy, l'homme pour lequel la mission est un objectif prioritaire me dit qu'une mission échouée c'est bien passée ? Ok, où est la caméra invisible ?

- T'es sûr que tu vas bien, Heero ?

- Mieux que toi en tous cas.

Et avant que j'aie pu en placer une, il me tend un verre et quelques cachets.

Des somnifères et des analgésiques.

- Tu devrais te reposer et laisser ton corps éliminer les toxines dues aux brûlures.

J'ai horreur des petites pilules roses mais je ne tiens pas à contrarier l'infirmière Heero. En y pensant, celui-ci serait ravissant en blanc et avec pas grand-chose sur le dos…

Et, juste avant de succomber au sommeil, je sens une main qui me caresse le front et une voix qui me dit :

- Dors bien Duo.

============

Heero :

Duo dort à présent. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'apprécier sa résistance. Tout autre que lui serait tombé dans les pommes quand j'ai commencé à nettoyer ses blessures. Dieu merci, il ne portait pas de matières synthétiques qui auraient pu s'enfoncer dans sa peau en fondant avec la chaleur mais du coton qui à brûlé instantanément en le protégeant de plus de dommages. La brûlure en elle-même n'est pas trop étendue.

Sa peau est chaude, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel. Il a un métabolisme très actif qui brûle les calories rapidement, ce qui explique qu'il puisse être aussi fin malgré tout ce qu'il mange. Ce même métabolisme lui permet de guérir très rapidement et de pas être affecté par la plupart des infections mais à aussi ses inconvénients : les analgésiques et les somnifères ne feront pas effet très longtemps à moins que Duo tombe dans un cycle de sommeil entre-temps.

En attendant, il dort et je le contemple.

Il est presque trop calme dans son sommeil, le visage immobile comme si jamais il allait se réveiller.

J'ai eu vraiment très peur aujourd'hui.

Et avec cette peur, j'ai réalisé que Duo était important pour moi. Plus qu'une énigme à déchiffrer. Plus qu'un compagnon d'armes. Un ami ? Ou autre chose ? Je n'en sais rien et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant.

Assis sur le lit, je le regarde tandis que sa respiration me prouve qu'il est bien vivant. Doucement, je remonte les couvertures sur son torse nu en faisant attention de ne pas frôler le cataplasme qui protège sa blessure.

Duo… Après l'avoir observé depuis longtemps, je m'aperçois à quel point il est altruiste. A quel point sa présence nous est bénéfique à tous.

A quel point nous avons besoin de lui, ne serait ce que pour rester sain d'esprit dans cette guerre qui n'en fini pas.

A quel point je tiens à lui…et à quel point j'aime le contempler.

Notes en passant de l'auteur :

[1] L'homme qui valait trois milliards est une vieille série des années 60 kitschissime à souhait, au cas où vous ne connaissiez pas. Duo fait là référence à Heero qui a été amélioré par le professeur J, comme l'est le héros de la série.

Encore un chapitre qui sort tout droit de nulle part !

Silmarill : ça fait peur…

J'aime beaucoup le pov de Duo… Qu'en pensez vous ?

Le pov de Heero… hum, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû le faire et arrêter le chapitre quand Duo s'endort, mais bon, je pense qu'aller faire un tour dans la tête de Heero était nécessaire après le chapitre 6. Peut-être que je lui fait réaliser ses sentiments trop tôt ?

Silmarill : Tu trouves ? Franchement il aurait dû réaliser depuis longtemps que ce n'était plus de l'étude mais de l'intérêt. Une hyène agonisante à plus d'émotions que ce gars là…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il sait toujours pas exactement ce qu'il ressent pour Duo, ce que Duo ressent pour lui et Duo a décidé d'appliquer la politique du Wait and See donc je crois que j'en ai pour un bon moment avec cette série… J'aurais jamais cru ça ! Quand je pense que je voulais juste faire un one-shot…

Silmarill : bah, c'est pas plus mal comme ça !

Erszebeth : remue le couteau dans la plaie pendant que t'y es !

Bon, vous connaissez la tradition, 

vous prenez votre plume et me laissez vos impressions !


	8. Attirances

Remerciements :

Cora : Merci pour ton soutien sans interruption. Je vais essayer de finir le 2e chapitre de l'espion du Roi…

Isyméa : Merci de me rassurer ! Donne moi ton avis sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne te défrisera pas trop (si c'est le cas, ne lis surtout pas le 9e chapitre quand je l'aurais updaté, parce qu'il risque de faire couler pas mal d'encre…). Et tu as raison… j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce fic sera plus long qu'anarchie par intraveineuse…

Chibishini-sama : Heureuse que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que ça va continuer !

Dana-chan : Ben voilà la suite !

Natsu : Merci pour ces compliments !

Kaly : ça n'en à pas l'air, mais c'est dur de faire des chapitres équilibrés.

Auteur : Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo chapitre 8:

_Attirances_

Wufeï :

Cet idiot d'américain à vraiment une vitalité étonnante, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se remettrait aussi vite d'une brûlure pareille. Les chairs repoussent doucement, roses comme la peau d'un bébé, mais il dit que sa peau est toujours sensible.

Le plus dur dans l'affaire est de le maintenir dans son lit pendant la convalescence.

Vous imaginez Duo l'hyperactif rester 15 jours sans broncher ? Plus encore, vous imaginez devoir **l'occuper **?

Je suis à deux doigts de craquer. Il a passé son temps à essayer de me faire sauter les plombs. Il a d'ailleurs bien failli réussir à plusieurs reprises.

Et je suis inquiet, parce qu'aucun son ne provient de la chambre qu'il partage avec Heero. Qu'est ce qui va me tomber dessus ? Quelle blague prépare t'il derrière mon dos ?

Le calme avant la tempête. Trowa, Heero et Quatre sont en mission, un silence sépulcral plane sur la maison.

Dans l'œil du cyclone, je flippe mes ancêtres.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et trouve la poignée de la porte qui mène à l'antre de la Bête, en me demandant ce qui va me tomber dessus.

Il est à demi assis sur le lit, plongé dans un livre. Curieux, je l'aurais plutôt vu en train de lire un manga.

- Maxwell, ça va ?

Il tourne son attention vers moi. Contrairement à d'habitude, ses yeux sont calmes, l'étincelle facétieuse qui les anime en temps normal.

Un sourire pensif apparaît sur son visage et il répond :

- Mais oui, Wufeï, ça va très bien.

Je reste un instant saisi par ce changement de comportement. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'a pas déformé mon patronyme en Wuffie, FeïFeï, Wu-man où autres surnoms duoesques. Je viens m'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

D'un geste, il me montre la couverture.

- L'antéchrist de Nietzsche ? Tu lis Nietzsche ?

J'ai presque crié de surprise.

- ça à l'air de t'étonner. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça on dirait.

- C'est que…

- Tu t'enfonces tout seul Wufeï.

Je rougis un peu. C'est vrai, j'avais jugé Duo selon les apparences, malgré l'avertissement du docteur G, c'est indigne de ma part.

Je passais donc le reste de mon après-midi à discuter philosophie avec Duo et m'aperçut que la personne que je croyais superficielle était en fait étonnamment spirituelle. Duo Maxwell est une personne fascinante que je souhaiterais mieux connaître.

Pour tout vous dire, je suis séduit. Il n'est un secret pour personne à présent que Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble.

Et si… Duo et moi nous en faisions autant ?

=============

Heero :

Je rentre enfin de la mission. Nous avons changé de lieu de résidence pour loger dans une propriété de Quatre, plus proches de nos nouveaux objectifs.

J'ai à peine le temps de lever le nez que Duo dévale l'escalier. Je me demande où il trouve une telle énergie. La voix de Wufeï l'interpelle :

- Duo, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

- J'm'en fiche pas mal, si je reste plus longtemps cloué au lit, je ne vaudrait plus rien comme pilote de Gundam, je dois m'entraîner un peu si je ne veux pas être rouillé !

Wufeï et moi échangeons un regard découragé et suivons la tresse virevoltante jusqu'à la salle de sport de la maison. Duo commence à s'exercer et très vite, il enlève le t-shirt qu'il portait pour continuer torse nu.

Tandis qu'il soulève des poids, ses muscles bien formés malgré sa minceur jouent sous sa peau et je me retrouve fasciné par ce spectacle.

Après s'être convenablement échauffé, il fait un bon de la table d'exercice. Quelques gouttes de sueur coulent le long de sa peau. Ainsi, avec sa peau moite brillant dans les derniers rayons du soleil et sa natte défaite, c'est une vision troublante…

Et je sens mon sang monter à mes joues ainsi que descendre dans des endroits immensionnables tandis que mon imagination travaille ferme.

C'est juste le moment que choisit l'américain pour me demander de faire un combat d'entraînement avec lui. Je refuse avec un grognement en priant que mon short serré ne montre rien de mon excitation grandissante.

Duo à l'air un peu déçu, mais Wufeï enlève lui aussi son haut et ils se retrouvent tous les deux à se battre.

Leurs mouvements sont précis, leurs deux corps se meuvent avec harmonie. Depuis quand sont ils devenus aussi proches ? Il n'y a pas longtemps régnait une certaine tension entre eux, due au mépris affiché de Wufeï mais celui-ci semble avoir disparu…

En temps ordinaire j'apprécierais la démonstration alors pourquoi je me sens frustré ?

Serais-je jaloux ?

Ce dont je suis sûr en tout cas, c'est que j'ai besoin d'une douche froide… **Tout de suite !**

Notes de l'auteur :

Comme si les relations entre Heero et Duo n'étaient déjà pas assez compliquées, j'ajoute un troisième réactif en la présence de Wufeï. Cependant, la psychologie de Wuffie est différente de celle de Heero, raison pour laquelle il n'est pas séduit par Duo de la même manière. Si vous avez lu l'épisode zéro, vous savez que Wufei est un homme de lettres… Ceci explique cela… Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, j'ai envie de mettre du 5x2 partout, mais rassurez vous, j'aime toujours autant le 2x1…

Et merci à Sophie pour avoir suggéré le 5x2. Sans elle, cette histoire n'aurait pas pris cette direction… J'en profite pour creuser les personnages avant la prochaine grosse péripétie !

Je me suis bien amusée avec Heero… vous imaginez le soldat stoïque qu'il est réagir, hum, très "physiquement" à l'approche d'un Duo pas très habillé qui ne pense même pas à ça ? Je dois avoir un sens de l'humour tordu, parce que ça me fait mourir de rire.

Hormones de Heero : Saute sur Duo !

Heero : Mission acceptée ! *sourire sexy*

Duo : Help ! Un Heero en chaleur me poursuit !

Quand je pense que c'était censé être un tout petit one-shot de rien du tout, et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'écrire un monstrueux soap opéra dans le genre des "feux de l'amour"… Duo est amoureux de Heero mais n'ose pas lui dire de peur de se faire tuer, Heero est amoureux de Duo mais il ne le sait pas et Wufeï à décider de mettre le grappin sur Duo alors que l'intéressé ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus… la suite au prochain épisode !

Silmarill : Mais comment tu t'es fichue dans un merdier pareil ?

Erszebeth : J'en sais rien T-T… Je suis si fatiguée…

Soutenez un auteur déprimé… Reviewez !


	9. Quelques imprévus au programme

De retour de vacances, voici le premier fic que j'ai écrit durant mon long exil loin de mon Pc chéri… J'espère que vous aimerez.

Au programme : 2x1, lime (en quelque sorte, vous verrez bien), 5+2, blagues de Duo…

Attention : Ames sensibles s'abstenir, lime ahead ! C'est chaud !

Auteur : Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo chapitre 9: 

_Quelques imprévus au programme…_

_Heero :_

Il fait chaud, tellement chaud…

Sous mes yeux, Duo se met en position et j'en fais autant. Son style de combat est clairement marqué par l'école de la rue où les réflexes comptent plus que la technique. Il rivalise d'habileté avec moi. Les coups s'enchaînent et je suis de plus en plus acculé dans une posture défensive. La sueur coule le long de son torse, ses yeux brillent du plaisir de cette danse sauvage. Il émane de lui une aura presque démoniaque,  faite de magnétisme sexuel animal et de charisme à l'état brut tandis que l'adrénaline coule à présent à flot dans nos veines. Ses réflexes sont ceux d'un félin et je me surprends à contempler les muscles qui jouent sous sa peau.

Un coup mieux ajusté que les autres m'atteint malgré ma contre-attaque. La tête me tourne. En face de moi, Duo a un grand sourire carnassier et s'avance vers moi. Paniqué, je recule jusqu'à ce que je me trouve au pied du mur. Duo est sur moi maintenant, tandis que sa bouche cherche la mienne… Je tente en vain de me débattre, d'échapper à son étreinte mais plus rapides que les miennes, ses mains saisissent mes poignets et les plaquent contre le mur. Je ne puis plus que subir son corps contre le mien qui se frotte sensuellement …C'est un autre genre de lutte, une lutte pour la dominance que je perds aussi rapidement que notre combat. La chaleur semble exploser entre nous et je me laisse aller vers les sensations que Duo crée de nulle part. Ma bouche conquise, ses lèvres glissent sur mon cou, cherchant le point sensible… qu'il trouve. Presque inconsciemment, mon corps se cambre vers le sien. Sentant mon désir, ses mains libèrent mes poignets et parcourent mon corps offert. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vulnérable… Le plaisir aigu que j'en retire n'en semble que plus étranger.

Tout s'accélère quand une main saisit mon sexe et je me cambre encore vers Duo… Encore, le va et vient est si exquis… J'entends quelqu'un gémir de plaisir et il me faut un instant pour réaliser qu'il s'agit de moi, tout est tellement irréel… Quelque part en moi, je sais que ça ne peut plus durer très longtemps, que ce crescendo insensé doit prendre fin…mes mains à présent libérées griffent sa peau, faite d'huile et de soie, tout n'est plus que sensations…

Je sens ma main gauche s'enfoncer dans les draps et la tension qui s'accumulait dans mon corps finit par exploser.

Et je me réveille dans mon lit, emmêlé dans des draps suspicieusement humides, la main droite sur mon sexe qui s'assouplit.

Ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Je reste un instant immobile, tentant de séparer rêve et réalité. Toutes ses sensations, ses émotions réveillées tourbillonnent en moi. 

Je réalise que je suis dans la chambre que j'occupe habituellement avec Duo. Le rouge aux joues, je parcours la chambre du regard… Pour ne trouver aucun signe de l'intéressé. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe.

D'un mouvement, je me lève et enlève les draps tachés de mon lit puis me dirige vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche plus que nécessaire. Je laisse l'eau tiède couler autour de moi. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, je suis plus qu'attiré par le pilote à la tresse…

J'essaye d'analyser le phénomène : Hormones rageantes ? Crise d'adolescence ? Proximité avec l'américain ?

Des bribes du rêve me reviennent en mémoire… Duo contre moi, ses mains…

D'accord, plus de torture ! Je l'admets, Duo est sexy en diable.

Je passe à l'eau froide pour me rincer puis retourne dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Toujours aucun signe de l'américain. Mécaniquement, je regarde le réveil : 7h 43. Duo levé à cette heure ? Voilà qui est anormal. Cela dit, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, il aurait été très humiliant pour moi qu'il est été témoin de ma pollution nocturne…

Je finis de m'habiller et descends pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Une délicieuse odeur m'attend en bas de l'escalier. Dans la cuisine, Duo prépare des œufs brouillés en chantonnant, le sourire aux lèvres. 

J'analyse : Duo levé aux aurores, en train de faire le petit déjeuner gaiement ? Alerte rouge ! Shinigami nous à préparé l'une de ses blagues de derrière les fagots. Ma déduction se trouve confirmée lorsqu'un hurlement outragé provient de la chambre de Chang.

============

_Duo :_

DUOOOOO !!!

Je souris d'un air entendu. Apparemment, FeïFeï à découvert ma petite surprise, à savoir l'entière collection de sous vêtements des pilotes qui à mystérieusement disparu de leurs tiroirs pour se retrouver on ne sait comment matérialisés dehors, étendus dans le froid glacial après avoir été préalablement arrosés d'eau.

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine. L'eau a gelé pendant la nuit, ce qui fait que chaque caleçon arbore quelques stalactites glacées du plus bel effet qui scintillent dans le soleil matinal. Mon esprit d'esthète en est tout ému. Vraiment magnifique… En plus d'être à mourir de rire, bien sûr. L'ennui, c'est qu'apparemment Wufeï n'a ni le même sens de l'esthétisme ni le même humour que moi car il a dévalé l'escalier et me poursuit en brandissant ses lames et en hurlant des imprécations.

Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment que ses petits dragons en soie voient la lumière du jour…

Les autres sont là également, ayant suivi les hurlements de Feï. Quatre est plié de rire et même Trowa menace de craquer sa face de marbre dans un sourire… Quant à Heero…ah, il sourit ! J'ai réussi ! Muses de l'humour, merci ! Honnêtement, si le prix Nobel du rire existait, je crois que je le mériterais haut la main. La colère de Wufeï est vraiment comique. Mais pas le temps de profiter de ma victoire :

- Duo, c'est indigne, soumets toi au châtiment que je te coupe en rondelles et fasse un yakininu avec ta viande !

- Cannibale ! fais je en évitant ses lames avec l'agilité d'un singe en overdose de bananes.

Dommage que je ne puisse pas contempler le spectacle : Quatre est en train de convulser de rire sur le sofa, Trowa rie ouvertement à présent, une main devant la bouche. Quant à Heero, en insistant bien, je crois bien qu'il pourrait rire. Il est temps d'infliger le coup de grâce :

- Bah, wufeï, regarde par la fenêtre et tu verras qu'il y a pire que tes petits dragons et tes ravissants pandas, je t'assure !

En effet. Dehors pendouillent en rang d'oignons les spandex de ce cher Heero (que voulez vous qu'il porte sous des machins aussi serrés ?), les adorables caleçons roses de Quatre (officiellement le dernier cadeau de noël de ses 29 sœurs, mais personnellement j'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet) et les abominables caleçons en patchwork de Trowa. Du coup, tout le monde est à la fenêtre et détaille le contenu des tiroirs à sous-vêtements du voisin. Morts de rire, tous les quatre.

- Kek'vous en dites les gars, plutôt originale ma guirlande de noël, non ? Je crois que j'ai de l'avenir en tant que décorateur d'extérieur !

Et j'ajoute en lançant un coup d'œil latéral à Wuffie :

- Cela dit, qui aurait imaginé que le pilote du Shenlong Gundam aimait les dessous de soie ? Serais-tu un hédoniste Wuffeï ?

Pour le coup, l'intéressé vire au rouge cramoisi. Il est à présent assorti a ses petits dragons. Il est vraiment trop mignon comme ça et je ne manque pas de le lui faire remarquer :

- Tu sais quoi Feï ? Tu es vraiment trop chou !

Il me jette un coup d'œil étonné. Il y a autre chose dans son regard mais je ne sais pas trop quoi. Hum, sans doute les fiers et vaillants guerriers de la famille Chang se sont retournés comme un seul homme dans leur tombe en entendant que leur dernier descendant était "chou". Mais bizarrement, Wufeï ne me saute pas dessus en criant à l'insulte des ses ancêtres.

Je lui passe le bras autour du cou et le conduit ainsi que les autres dans la cuisine.

- Pour fêter un jour qui commence bien, la maison maxwell vous offre le petit déjeuner. Enjoy !

Tout est une question d'ambiance, je vous le dit.

==============

La joie et la bonne humeur ont été de courte durée. A peine  le déjeuner fini, le portable de Heero à bipé, nous indiquant par là une nouvelle mission. Si un jour je trouve des toilettes assez grandes, je tirerais la chasse sur ce bidule et sa sonnerie maudite une fois pour toutes. Moi, jaloux du temps que Heero passe sur ce bidule ? Meuh non…

La mission à l'air assez simple et Heero s'apprête à partir seul, ce que je trouve particulièrement bête de sa part. J'objecte mais il me répond que cette mission est simple et qu'il peut l'effectuer seul. Je l'accompagne donc jusqu'à la porte. Heero va pour l'ouvrir mais se retourne brusquement et me demande :

- Duo, la blague de ce matin, pourquoi l'as-tu faite ?

Je hausse les épaules et je réponds :

- Les dernières missions que vous avez effectué ont été épuisantes, autant mentalement que physiquement. A cause de ma blessure, je n'ai pas pu vous donner un coup de main alors j'ai pensé que vous dérider un peu était un moyen comme un autre de vous faire relâcher la pression.

Est-ce que j'ai bien vu Heero rougir aux mots "relâcher la pression" ? Curieux.

Il se retourne d'un geste vif vers la porte et bredouille quelque chose comme "c'était une bonne idée" et pouf, le voilà parti. Il avait l'air bien pressé tout d'un coup…

Pensivement, je remonte l'escalier et m'installe devant le P.C de Heero. Je parcours les détails de la mission rapidement. La sécurité de la base est déplorable, au point que je vérifie les tous de garde des soldats durant le dernier mois. Depuis deux semaines, il y a deux fois moins de soldats qui assurent la surveillance de la base. C'est anormal. Quel gradé qui aurait toute sa tête ordonnerait d'alléger la surveillance d'une base numéro un sur la liste des objectifs des pilotes de Gundam ?

ça pue le piège à plein nez et Heero n'a rien remarqué !

Aucun moyen de contacter Heero pour lui passer l'info. Rapidement, je paquette les objets nécessaires à l'extraction d'un pilote. Explosifs, armes de poing, armes blanches et trousse de premier secours. Je soulève le sac et me tourne vers la porte de la chambre.

Appuyé au chambranle, Wufeï me contemple les yeux brillants.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Maxwell ? Heero t'a dit de rester ici.

D'un geste, j'indique le portable encore allumé sur la table et je dis :

- La surveillance de la base a été modifiée. C'est un piège et Heero fonce dedans tête baissée !

Sans un mot, Feï se dirige vers l'ordinateur et consulte les données. Il pousse un juron en chinois.

==========

_Wufeï :_

- Zao gao ! [1]

Duo à raison, Oz a préparé un piège. Je me retourne vers lui. Il à l'air préoccupé et semble prêt à bondir vers la porte.

- Heero est vraiment très important pour toi, n'est ce pas ?

Duo eut un sourire ambigu et fit une réponse qui ne l'était pas moins :

- c'est mon partenaire…

Je réfléchis à sa réponse et réalisait qu'en effet, Duo avait passé beaucoup de temps ave Heero. Peut-être bien trop de temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais je lui dis :

- Je viens avec toi

Notes ludiques de l'auteur :

[1] L'équivalent de merde en chinois. Oui, même Feï peut pousser des jurons.

Alors, vous en dites quoi de ce chapitre ? Il part un peu dans tous les sens mais je l'aime bien. Ça faisait longtemps que la scène de la pollution nocturne me trottait dans la tête. Mes circuits humoristiques adorent l'idée d'un Heero stoïque ramené sur terre pas des besoins, hum, du genre trivial. Je pensais avoir plus de problèmes que ça pour l'écrire…

Heero : Je me sens parfaitement humilié !

Duo : Oh my ! Heero fantasme en pensant à moi… ça me rend tout chose.

Heero : Ma réputation est finie *pleure des larmes de crocodile*

Vous avez compris le topo, il y a de l'action dans le prochain chapitre.

Des questions, suggestions, appréciations voire des plaintes ? Cliquer sur le bouton bleu… s'il vous plaît ?


	10. Exfiltration

Attention : ce chapitre est déconseillé aux âmes sensibles…

Auteur : Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo chapitre 10: 

_Exfiltration_

Duo : 

Wufeï et moi sommes à 200 mètres de la base, soigneusement dissimulés à la vue des patrouilles de soldat par des buissons. Je sors les jumelles pour observer l'activité de la base quand les sirènes se mettent à retentir. Aussitôt, les soldats s'agitent comme des fourmis dont on aurait cassé la fourmilière. 

Wufeï tripote la radio jusqu'à obtenir la fréquence d'Oz, juste à temps pour que nous puissions intercepter ce message :

_"…repéré dans le bâtiment D ; capturez le sans le blesser pour le soumettre à l'interrogation, je répète, intrus repéré dans le bâtiment D ; capturez le sans le blesser pour le soumettre à l'interrogation."_

Je grimace. Pas bon du tout. Il faut à présent penser à extraire Heero de la base. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à craquer sous la torture mais cela dit, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de laisser aux soldats d'Oz le temps de l'interroger. Dans les conditions où nous sommes, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils en restent aux traditionnels coups de bottes dans les côtes.

Wufeï sait ce que ça veut dire, lui aussi et il sait que ça ne va pas être facile.

- Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait Maxwell ?

Une intervention en Mobile Suit est impensable, bien sûr. J'appelle les renseignements que nous avons sur le site de la base sur mon petit ordinateur de poche. Rapidement, je passe en revue les tours de garde, l'infrastructure et les différents moyens d'accéder à la base jusqu'à trouver la faille.

Car faille il y a bien évidemment. Pour bien concevoir la défense d'une base, il faut auparavant avoir essayer de l'envahir et apparemment Oz ne fait pas ce genre d'exercices, heureusement pour nous. Ils ont l'orgueil de croire que leur sécurité est parfaite.

Elle l'est presque à part…Les systèmes d'aération. Peut être pas assez larges pour que des hommes faits puissent y passer mais des pilotes de gundam de 16 ans bien entraînés…

La radio crachote encore :

_"Intrus capturé, attendons ordre. Ce salaud a tué cinq soldats". _

Cher Heero… Toujours aussi efficace. Cinq trouffions d'Oz à terre alors qu'il est cerné ? Nouveau record. La réponse des officier finit par nous parvenir :

_"Amenez le dans les cellules du bâtiment G. Et ne lui tapez pas trop dessus, il faut qu'il puisse répondre aux questions"_

_"Bien  reçu"_

Je regarde ma montre. Encore un peu plus d'une heure de jour avant que le soleil se couche. J'aimerais pouvoir courir à la rescousse d'Heero tout de suite mais c'est impossible tant que l'agitation ne s'est pas calmée. Il faut attendre la nuit, les tours de garde nocturnes. Je le sais par expérience, rien n'est plus ennuyeux que monter la garde, surtout la nuit alors qu'un ennemi vient d'être capturé et que tout semble hors de danger… Sur ce coup là, il faut jouer l'infiltration et la discrétion à fond la caisse. Pour atteindre le bâtiment G et ses systèmes d'aération, il va falloir jouer les monte-en-l'air et supprimer tous les soldats sur les toits, un à un, et planquer les corps… Sans oublier d'assurer la fuite.

A mi-voix, j'explique le plan à Wufeï. Il acquiesce silencieusement. Rapidement, je prépare quelques charges de plastique et confie le détonateur à Wufeï. Puis je me glisse vers la base et colle les charges sur différentes parties du mur d'enceinte tandis que Wufeï va placer notre véhicule à l'endroit prédéterminé.

Le plan est le suivant. Le détonateur comprend 3 touches. La première fera sauter toutes les charges placées sur le mur d'enceinte sauf une, celle placée le plus proche possible du bâtiment G. Elles agiront comme des diversions, éloignant les soldats de leurs postes de garde. La deuxième fera sauter la passerelle entre le bâtiment G et le bâtiment F, empêchant les soldats cantonnés dans ce bâtiment d'accéder à la prison. Il faudra que je place la charge sur la passerelle avant d'entrer dans les conduits d'aération… Enfin, la dernière touche actionnera la dernière charge du mur d'enceinte, nous permettant de nous enfuir.

Wufeï et moi attendons la nuit propice en fourbissant nos armes. Un Glock avec silencieux pour Wufeï et pour moi un bon vieux Laïka des forces spéciales françaises… Une grosse mitraillette pourvue d'un énorme silencieux. Pour les cas particuliers, j'ajoute encore quelques couteaux bien équilibrés à ma ceinture ainsi que la surprise du chef dans mon dos.

Nous sommes prêts et la nuit est là. Un coup de chance, la lune gibbeuse est cachée par des nuages… C'est maintenant où jamais.

============

Wufeï :

Je n'ai jamais vu Maxwell être aussi concentré. Depuis que nous avons entendu à la radio que Heero avait été capturé, ses yeux ont la lueur décidée que j'ai appris à associer à Shinigami. Je suis heureux d'être du même coté de lui, il y a quelque chose d'effrayant de voir Duo le blagueur se transformer en machine à tuer. Ceux qui lui barreront le chemin ce soir n'auront même pas le temps de le regretter.

Il a sorti un plan du néant en moins de deux. Un plan tout à fait valable avec ce qui fait la marque distinctive de Duo : l'infiltration couverte par des explosions. Je me demande soudain pourquoi l'américain ne conçoit pas plus souvent nos attaques : il a l'air d'avoir un excellent sens tactique.

Nous sommes prêts quand la nuit tombe. Entre deux rondes de soldats, nous grimpons les grillages qui sont pour nous à peine une barrière. Duo porte tout son équipement sur le dos mais ça ne semble pas du tout gêner ses mouvements.

Nous avançons avec soin, lançant des petits disrupteurs électromagnétiques sur les caméras censées assurer la surveillance, éliminant les soldats sur notre passage et dissimulant les corps avant de continuer.

Nous arrivons enfin sur notre cible, le toit du bâtiment G. Je m'occupe du nettoyage pendant que Duo va installer une dernière charge de plastique sous la passerelle. Il se glisse entre deux barreaux en se retenant à la passerelle rien que par la force de ses jambes et se penche dans une position presque impossible pour dissimuler l'explosif dans l'ombre. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi souple.

A ce moment là, mon cœur s'arrête presque dans ma poitrine. Un soldat sort de l'ombre et se dirige vers la passerelle. Il entre dans le champ de vision de Duo et avant que j'ai le temps de prévenir celui-ci, je vois l'américain porter la main à sa ceinture. Un geste vif, un éclair métallique et le garde s'écroule avant même d'avoir compris ce qui c'était passé, une lame profondément plantée dans son cœur.

Je lâche une bouffée d'air que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir garder. Duo finit de placer la charge explosive et nous nous glissons sans commentaire dans la bouche d'aération que je viens de dévisser. Nous rampons silencieusement dans le conduit jusqu'à percevoir des voix :

- … Il est costaud le bougre.

Par les fentes de la trappe, j'aperçois Heero, suspendu au mur par une corde passée dans un anneau métallique qui lui ligote les poignets. Sa tête pend et je n'aperçois pas son visage, moitié plongé dans l'ombre, moitié dissimulé par ses cheveux ébouriffés ; il est probablement évanoui. Ses bras et ses jambes, découvertes par son habituel spandex, sont couverts de bleus. Il est entouré par 2 officiers et un soldat.

Les voix continuent :

- Il ne répondra pas à la torture physique. Il n'y a plus qu'à essayer la torture morale.

L'autre officier hausse les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment on va réussir ça.

Un sourire sinistre éclaire le visage de son interlocuteur :

- C'est très facile. J'ai hâte de voir comment ce pretty boy résiste au viol.

Viol !? Bon sang.

Un grondement sourd de pure rage résonne à coté de moi. Je regarde Duo et reste stupéfait : Son visage est livide et ses yeux sont violets glacés. L'expression peinte sur sa face ferait peur à un diable.

Dans la cellule, le premier officier ôte son pantalon. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute sur ce qu'il s'apprête à faire sous nos yeux. Heero devait être conscient car il fixe à présent son agresseur avec l'expression d'une bête traquée.

Avant que j'aie pu arrêter Duo, il fait sauter la grille d'un coup de pied et atterrit dans la pièce aussi souplement qu'un félin. Mes réflexes prennent le dessus et je tire sur le soldat, le seul à avoir une arme prête à tirer sous la main.

Duo porte sa main derrière son dos et je l'en vois tirer un drôle d'objet. Il appuie sur un bouton et l'instant d'après il à une faux thermique dans la main, la même modèle réduit que celle du Deathscythe.

Et avec une voix qui pourrait transpercer du béton, il scande :

- Personne… PERSONNE ne touche à MON coéquipier.

Dans un même geste, il fait sauter la tête de l'officier figé, le pantalon sur les genoux. Celui-ci s'écroule en même temps que son sang gicle. Le deuxième, horrifié, porte la main à son pistolet passé à sa ceinture tandis que Duo se tourne vers lui, une expression de prédateur sur son visage. J'ai pitié de l'officier et l'abat avant que Duo n'ait pu faire un geste. Shinigami lève les yeux vers moi, le visage couvert d'éclaboussures sanglantes. Un instant, mon cœur s'arrête mais Duo finit par se diriger vers Heero qui le contemple avec une fascination horrifiée et coupe ses liens aussi facilement qu'il l'a fait avec la tête de l'officier avant de remettre sa faux pliable dans son étui.

Comme plus rien ne le retient au mur, Yuy s'écroule comme si on lui avait fauché les jambes. Duo se penche et le relève avec possessivité.

=============

Heero :

Je fixe Duo absolument médusé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Je suis à peine conscient que lui et Feï m'entraînent hors de la base. J'entends des charges explosives qui sautent autour de moi mais tout semble irréel à part le bras ferme de Duo qui me soutient. Wufeï devant nous dégage le passage et nous sommes bientôt au dehors. Chang met la voiture en marche et Duo me pousse dans la voiture. Tandis que nous roulons vers la planque, prend mon visage entre ses mains et plonge son regard dans le mien et dit :

- Qu'une chose soit bien clair, Yuy, tu ne partiras plus jamais en mission seul, compris ?

Je déglutis péniblement et je réponds :

- Compris.

************

Notes de l'auteur : 

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Putain ce chapitre ! (Ça rejoint ce que vous pensez ?) Mais si vous pensez que vous avez tout vu, vous êtes loin du compte *gloussement diabolique* J'ai quelques idées qui risquent de rendre ce fic encore plus intéressant… J'espère que vous avez aimé la scène d'infiltration, j'ai demandé des tuyaux à un commando pour la rendre plus réaliste… Et oui, j'ai un conseillé technique ! (Avouez, c'est trop la classe, non ? lol)

Silmarill : *chantonne* elle a l'ego qui gonfle, qui gonfle…

Erszebeth : Uruseï !

Silmarill : *grogne* Party popper !

Heero : *menaçant, une arme à la main* Pourquoi c'est encore moi qui trinque ? Réponds si tu tiens à la vie !

Erszebeth : *très décontractée*Parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça bien sûr !

Vous en pensez quoi ? Toutes vos réactions sont les bienvenues alors… Reviewez, s'il vous plaît…


	11. Confrontations

Réponses au reviews :

Cora : contente que ça t'ait plu, voilà la suite…

Dana-chan : Ahhh mais j'ai jamais dit que vous alliez vous marrer… J'ai dit que moi j'allais bien m'amuser à faire pleurer les personnages, nuance. L'humour c'est bien mais j'ai envie de changer de genre histoire de voir.

Mimi : Et comment qu'il y a du 5+2 ! Mais pas pour ce chapitre, et il y a aussi du  2+1+2 au programme… Ménage à trois ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, on verra où me mène l'inspiration…

Sophie : Mais comment tu me parles toi ? (lol) Bon, enfin, voilà la suite et Heero n'est pas au bout de ses peines…

Isyméa : Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien voir Duo dans cet état là. Après tout, le nom de ce fic c'est l'énigme Duo alors je me dois de montrer qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple blagueur sans fond, ne ? Comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, je mets un gros booster au niveau des relations entre personnages…Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai uploadé sur ffn les chapitres 12 et 13 d'anarchie. Va y jeter un coup d'œil !

Meanne 77 : Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la faux thermique cautérise les plaies mais pas les gros vaisseaux sanguins qui eux, continuent de couler vu qu'il n'y a rien pour les boucher (vu qu'il n'y a plus de tête ^^!) Excusez moi si vous trouvez que je fais dans le gore…

Lizzie : Shinigami sans sa faux, ce n'est pas Shinigami… La mort sans sa faux, c'est pas la mort… Donc, l'idée de la faux miniature c'est imposée d'elle-même et puis j'avais besoin de quelque chose qui fasse bien théâtral sur ce coup là… Sans compter que j'ai créé il y a déjà un bout de temps un personnage sur nwn qui s'appelle Myria The Deathscythe et qui se bât avec une faux, mais vous l'aurez sûrement déjà deviné rien qu'au nom. 

Chibishini_sama : Le pov Heero il est juste tout déboussolé ! Et moi aussi j'adore Duo en Shinigami (mémo pour plus tard : le faire ressortit dans une de mes séries, peu importe laquelle)

Luna : Je suis magnanime, je pensais vous faire mariner jusqu'à mardi soir… Mais bon, voilà la suite.

Kaoro : Hum, je suis contente que tu aie apprécié mais… comment t'as fait ton compte pour déposer 4 fois la même review ?

Calamity : Merci. Je ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu me faire un plus beau compliment. Quand à la suite, la voilà et oui, y'a bien des 2x1x2 au programme dans les prochains chapitres. Entre autres…

Au programme : Une grosse louche de Duo angst, limite überangst d'ailleurs, Un Quatre préoccupé, un Wufeï agressif… Read and see by yourself.

 Auteur: Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo chapitre 11: 

_Confrontations_

Quatre :

Je poussais un cri étouffé quand Wufeï visiblement fatigué entra avec à sa suite un Duo pâle soutenant un Heero visiblement blessé. Ils avaient l'air tous les trois à bout.

- Duo, tu es couvert de sang !

Il répondit d'une voix rauque : 

- Pas grave, ce n'est pas le mien.

Après une rapide inspection, il s'avéra que Heero ne souffrait que de bleus et d'un léger traumatisme crânien. Je réunis tous les pilotes dans la cuisine pour leur faire avaler quelque chose de chaud et leur faire accessoirement raconter leur mission du soir. Heero et Duo s'étaient tous les deux enfermés dans un mutisme de sorte que je dû demander à Wufeï de me dire ce qui s'était passé.

Je restais saisi lorsque il finit son récit. Pas seulement à cause de ce qui avait failli arriver à Heero mais surtout à cause de l'attitude de Duo. Quelque chose, me hurlait mon instinct, était très anormal dans son comportement. En me retournant là où aurait dû se trouver le pilote américain, je ne vis que du vide.

J'attirais Trowa dans le salon et lui demandait quand Duo avait effectué sa sortie et où il pensait que je pouvais le trouver.

Il me fixa de son regard perçant et me dit :

- Un peu après le début de l'histoire, il est sorti de la maison. Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

- Non, je vais le faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira.

Je me dirigeais là où je pensais trouver Duo : à coté de son Deathscythe mais il n'y avait  personne lorsque j'approchais de gros mecha.

Je fronçais les sourcils quand j'entendis la voix du pilote américain derrière moi. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas bondir de peur.

- Tu me cherches, Quatre ?

Je tiquais en entendant le son de la voix de Duo. Ce n'était pas sa voix bien modulée habituelle mais un débit monotone…presque mort.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Duo ?

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ta réaction ? Pourquoi couper la tête de cet officier d'Oz ?

Il s'appuya au métal noir de la jambe droite de son gundam avant de répondre :

- J'ai perdu mon sang froid. De toute façon, ce porc n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Je restais soufflé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre ce genre de chose sortant de la bouche de Duo Maxwell. Il me contempla un instant, me fit un étrange sourire mélancolique et continua :

- J'ai déjà vécu ce genre de chose, tu sais. Je ne souhaite ça à personne et surtout pas à Heero. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été capable de surmonter ça. Il n'a pas l'habitude… de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser ce qui lui arrive.

Je restais soufflé par l'ampleur de la révélation et de ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Mais ce qui était pire c'était de comprendre brutalement à quel point Duo tenait à Heero. J'avais pensé jusqu'ici que ce n'était qu'un petit flirt mais mon cœur de l'espace me fit réaliser que c'était beaucoup plus que ça et je ne comprenait pas comment Duo avait pu me le cacher jusque là. J'essayais d'atteindre Duo, de le réconforter comme je le pouvais mais il me repoussa sans méchanceté.

- Non Quatre, j'ai besoin d'être seul… Pour réfléchir, tu comprends ?

Je hochais la tête et répondit :

- Comme tu veux. Mais je pense que tu devrais dire à Heero ce que tu ressens pour lui. Ce n'est bon ni pour lui ni pour toi de faire durer cette situation.

Il ne me répondit pas et je fini par m'éloigner, le cœur lourd.

=============

Heero :

Monter dans la chambre à été une épreuve en soi, tout mon corps hurlant de douleur mais après m'être baigné dans de l'eau chaude, je me sens un peu mieux. Je vais pour me coucher lorsque j'entends quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Je m'entends répondre, d'un ton épuisé :

- Entrez.

C'est Wufeï qui ouvre la porte. Je remarque aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas. Ses yeux sont fixes et je comprends tout de suite qu'il est pris d'une colère sans précédent. Il me fixe durement, de toute sa hauteur et finit par dire avec sécheresse, sans cependant élever la voix :

- Tu peux me dire comment tu es tombé dans ce piège ? Tu n'as même pas vérifié les tours de garde ! 

Je détourne la tête. Je me serais bien passé de la mercuriale. A bout de nerfs, Wufeï saisit mon bras avec assez de force pour ajouter un nouveau bleu à ma collection déjà impressionnante et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Je finis par cracher le morceau :

- J'ai été distrait par Duo.

Ce n'est après tout qu'une demi vérité… Il serait plus vrai de dire que j'ai été distrait par mes propres réactions à la présence du pilote du Deathscythe. Malheureusement pour moi, mon mensonge devait être transparent car Wufeï ajoute en élevant la voix et en renforçant sa poigne sur mon bras :

- Je vais te dire Yuy, je suis attiré par Duo et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer. Je suis même prêt à me battre pour l'avoir. Alors tu as deux choix : Tu peux rester là sans réaction ou te décider de bouger ton cul et lui montrer qu'il t'intéresse. Parce que sinon, Duo est à moi !

Je reste saisi par le franc parler du chinois. Je n'avait pas du tout vu ça venir et je reste choqué une bonne minute, tandis que Wufeï essaye de se calmer. Encore éberlué, je finis par dire dans un murmure :

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me le dire ?

Il répond dans un sourire de requin :

- Un peu de compétition n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et il ne serait pas honorable de ma part de ne pas t'avertir de mes intentions.

Il finit par relâcher sa pression sur mon bras et part en coup de vent, comme il était arrivé.

J'aimerais bien savoir comment je suis censé réagir à ce genre de situations… Rien dans l'entraînement de  G ne m'a préparé à gérer ça. Plutôt ironique : Heero Yuy, âge : 16 ans, Expert en terrorisme, infiltration, hacking et pilotage de mécaniques délicates mais absolument incapable de mener une vie sociale.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai comme une boule dans la gorge.

=============

Wufeï :

Je claque presque la porte de ma chambre puis m'écroule dessus. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui m'a pris de dire tout ça à Heero.

Où plutôt, je ne le sais que trop bien, je n'ai pas supporté de voir la réaction de Duo. Elle ne montre que trop clairement que l'américain à des sentiments pour le japonais et il n'y a que le principal intéressé pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je l'ai dit à Heero et je le pense ; Duo Maxwell sera à moi.

Et j'ai déjà une petite idée de la manière dont je vais le séduire.

============

Duo :

Après le départ de Quatre, je suis resté un bon moment adossé à mon vieux Deathscythe, l'esprit dans le vague. Il en a de bonnes Quatre. Dire à Heero ce que je pense de lui ? J'ai peur. Peur de sa réaction, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de lui porter la poisse. Et puis, soyons pragmatique, il n'a pas besoin de moi dans sa vie. Il vaut mieux que je garde tout ça pour moi, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de protéger ses arrières comme le ferait un ami. 

Si je peux être ça pour lui, ce n'est pas si mal, du moins j'essaye d'en convaincre mon cœur qui est tout sauf d'accord avec ce que dit ma tête.

Qu'est ce qu'il me dit ? En gros, de monter dans notre chambre commune, de le prendre dans mes bras sans cérémonie et ne plus le lâcher. Je soupire ; j'ai l'impression d'être écartelé. L'odeur du sang et celle de la poudre collent à ma peau, je me dégoûte. Il est tard mais je décide de prendre une douche. Me coucher dans cet état là ne ferait qu'ajouter un inconfort physique à ma présente situation.

Je me glisse sous le jet et me laisse aller sous le jet d'eau bouillant. Ainsi, j'ai presque l'impression d'être propre, même si parfois je me demande si, métaphoriquement parlant, on peut être un jour propre après avoir vécu sur L2.

Je finis par laisser tomber. Je suis trop épuisé pour les réflexions existentialistes. Je démêle grossièrement mes cheveux après les avoir légèrement séchés avec une serviette et décide de les laisser pendre, ce que je ne fais jamais d'habitude. Je suis tout simplement vidé, je n'ai même plus envie de me poser des questions.

Je remonte dans la chambre que je partage avec Heero et me laisse tomber sur mon lit sans même jeter un coup d'œil vers lui. Je ne suis pas très long à trouver le sommeil.

*************

Notes de l'auteur : ça vous convient niveau avancée de scénar ? Je veux pas dire, mais il y a pas mal de coups de théâtre dans ce chapitre. Bonne nouvelle : la guerre Chine/Japon pour la possession des états unis est sur le point de débuter. Cela dit, comment les états unis vont réagir, ça mystère…*nouveau rire diabolique* Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises…

Bon alors, tu vois bien Heero, c'est pas toi qui morfle dans ce chapitre…

Heero :*braque son pistolet sur Erszebeth* tu fais morfler Duo !

Erszebeth : *les yeux aux ciel* Jamais content…

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'écrire un Duo aussi démoralisé mais arrivé au dernier pov de ce chapitre, il a comme qui dirait pris les commandes du fic tout seul. Ne prétendez pas après ça que les muses n'existent pas. Tout de façon, j'avais envie de creuser le personnage…

Remarques, suggestions, engueulades et autres ? Laissez moi un review plizz, ça me fait écrire plus vite…


	12. Essai non transformé

_Cora _: voilà, tu es exaucée !

_Chibishini-sama_ : Quand est ce qu'on revoit Shini-chan ? Euh, faut voir…

_Isyméa_ : Rien ne t'échappe…Pour l'instant, seul Q est au courant mais vous verrez bien par la suite… Quand aux cheveux lâchés, tu penses bien que je les ai lâchés pour une bonne raison…ça fait plaisir d'avoir une lectrice aussi perceptive que toi ! (et merci d'avoir reviewé Anarchie *clin d'œil*

_Luna_ : Bien sûr qu'on peut pas s'empêcher de faire souffrir nos persos préférés…les histoires qui parlent de douleur sont les meilleures après tout.

_Dana-chan_ : Allez, je suis sympa, je mets le 12e chapitre maintenant !

Au programme : 1+2, 5x2 et puis vous verrez bien le reste…

Auteur : Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo chapitre 12: 

_Essai non transformé_

Heero :

Après que Wufeï ait quitté ma chambre, je me suis mis au lit mécaniquement mais je ne réussis pas à m'endormir. Il se faisait tard et Duo n'était toujours pas monté se coucher. J'étais sur le point d'aller essayer de le trouver lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre et se coucha directement sans même allumer la lumière.

Je restais un moment dans l'obscurité à écouter sa respiration qui s'était rapidement stabilisée. Brusquement, je puis plus y tenir et me relevait d'un bond, allumant ma table de chevet et jetant un coup d'œil à l'américain. Il dormait à poings fermés, l'air épuisé. 

Les mots qu'il a prononcé me reviennent en mémoire : "Personne…PERSONNE ne touche à MON partenaire. Ils font tout à fait écho à ce que je pense à ce moment là.

Mon coéquipier. Mon partenaire.

Duo.

Et brusquement l'idée de le laisser à Wufeï me parut insoutenable. Rien que de l'imaginer dans les bras du chinois…Je me glissais à coté de lui dans le lit et le serrais contre moi compulsivement. Il ne se réveilla pas mais laissa échapper un petit soupir et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je frissonnais à ce son infime. Chang avait raison. Je suis attiré par Duo. Je laissais mes mains parcourir son visage. Que dirait il si il était éveillé ? Je suis lâche, j'ai peur de le savoir…Je vole ces instants de douceur. C'est la première fois que je vois ses cheveux hors de son habituelle tresse. Il a l'air si vulnérable, presque hors de ce monde. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés, il a dû prendre une douche… Quel contraste avec le Shinigami flamboyant de cet après midi… 

Quand j'ai levé les yeux sur lui à ce moment là il était…incroyable. J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Avec sa faux luisant d'un vert maléfique, ses yeux violets brillant comme des escarboucles et son visage éclaboussé de sang, avec cette expression furieuse… Shinigami. 

Pour moi !

Rien qu'a le voir à ce moment là, j'ai senti l'adrénaline courir dans mon sang comme en plein rush de combat, cette impression qui vous prend au ventre quand vous dansez avec la mort.

Pensivement, je porte ma main à ses cheveux. Humides, ses boucles brillent dans la demi lumière en un mélange de blond doré et de châtain. Je les laisse couler dans ma main et m'imagine ce que ce serait de me réveiller tous les matins aux cotés de Duo.

Il n'y a qu'un seul petit problème : j'ignore totalement la marche de manœuvre à suivre pour séduire une créature mi-ange mi-démon…Ou ne serait ce même qu'un être humain normal, quand j'y réfléchis.

Dès que le soleil se lève, je fuis le lit que j'avais partagé avec Duo et décide de concevoir un plan de bataille.

Odin m'a dit un jour de suivre mes émotions, mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu jusque là… Du moins, pas ce genre d'émotions. Et voilà soudain que je remets tout en question pour une paire d'intrigants yeux violets ? Après l'ultimatum de Wufeï, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Je veux Duo et je l'aurais.

***************

Duo :

Il est plus de dix heures quand je me réveille. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi longuement depuis longtemps… Bien sûr, le soldat parfait n'est nulle part en vue. Ça m'aurait étonné.

J'étouffe un bâillement et vais pour me lever quand un léger rire se fait entendre du côté de la porte. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était grande ouverte. Wufeï me fixe, l'air amusé.

- Bien dormi ?

Je hausse les épaules…et me raidis. Je n'ai pas dû bouger un muscle dans la nuit parce que je suis super raide. Wufeï semble le comprendre car il s'assoit à coté de moi et commence à me masser avant que j'aie eu le temps d'émettre une protestation.

Wow ! C'est qu'il est doué ! Je sens tout le stress de la journée précédente fondre sous ses doigts de fée. Je suis à deux doigts de ronronner… Je me laisse tout doucement aller contre lui…

***************

Wufeï :

Je ne penserais pas qu'une telle occasion se présenterait après avoir fait part de mes intentions à Yuy. Laisser Duo endormi sans surveillance avec ses cheveux étalés comme une manne divine c'est carrément…un pousse au crime et une sacrée erreur tactique de la part du "soldat parfait".

Ses yeux violets ensommeillés sont trop attirants et je me retrouve en train de le masser…Une bonne excuse pour pouvoir le toucher. Le massage en l'occurrence est une idée de génie et semble être juste ce qu'il fallait pour détendre Duo car il se laisse faire. J'en profite pour respirer les cheveux de Duo qui tombent comme une aura dorée autour de lui. Il sent…Le sucre et la poudre, une drôle de combinaison. Je succombe à la tentation lorsqu'il laisse échapper un petit gémissement.

- Duo ?

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres…oh, pas très longtemps parce qu'immédiatement ensuite je me retrouve en train de l'embrasser. Il reste saisi un instant puis finit par répondre au baiser. Nous tombons sur le lit avec moi en position dominante. J'en profite pour approfondir mon étude rapprochée de sa bouche et laisser mes mains parcourir son corps… Puis je laisse glisser ma bouche pour goûter à la chair chaude et délicate de son cou… Sa peau à une saveur de miel…Je le sens frissonner sous moi et me demande subitement lequel est en train de séduire l'autre lorsqu'il reprend soudain la position dominante.

- Wufeï ?

Sa voix sonne un peu timide et ses yeux semblent incertains… Il continue à mi voix :

- Pourquoi ?

D'un geste que je veux tendre, je caresse sa joue, risque un demi-sourire et répond :

- Parce que je veux être avec toi.

Il me fixe un instant, l'air mi-étonné, mi-méfiant. Puis il se lève et sort de la pièce, me plantant là.

Autant pour moi. Je me doutais bien de toute façon que ça ne serait pas aussi facile, vu qu'il à des sentiments pour Heero. Ça n'empêche pas cette situation  d'être particulièrement frustrante autant que gênante, me dis-je en contemplant mon érection insatisfaite. Il va me falloir quelques instants de calme pour…hum, regagner ma forme habituelle.

Enfin, avec un peu de chance, Heero ne rentrera pas en compétition et je finirais par obtenir ce que je veux.

************

Trowa :

Duo dévale l'escalier, comme a son habitude et se dirige dans la cuisine. Je ne mets pas longtemps à m'apercevoir qu'il a le rouge aux joues et semble préoccupé.

Coup d'œil latéral à Heero qui tape sur son portable. Lui aussi à remarqué l'attitude du pilote du Deathscythe et je vois un pli soucieux au front.

Duo commence à grignoter ses céréales habituelles mais on voit bien qu'il est sur automatique et que son esprit est ailleurs. Son attitude aurait elle un rapport avec Heero ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que ces deux là son faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais non, ce doit être autre chose car il ignore totalement la présence du japonais.

C'est pour le moins inhabituel.

Regard en coin avec Quatre ; apparemment lui non plus n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe.

Chang finit par descendre lui aussi, une lueur victorieuse dans ses yeux. Son regard croise celui de Heero…et à ce qui passe dans les yeux de celui-ci je comprends que quelque chose se trame. Il y a soudain une énorme tension dans l'air…Dont seul Duo ne semble pas se rendre compte, étant donné qu'il à toujours le nez dans ses céréales.

Duo finit néanmoins par se rendre compte de la présence de Wufeï et aperçoit le petit sourire satisfait du chinois. Il le fusille du regard. Du coup, Chang à l'air bien moins sûr de lui et c'est au tour de Heero de sourire.

Toute cette conversation pleine de non-dits soutenue rien que par les regards commence à me porter sur les nerfs. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de décrypteur.

Dans la cuisine, ce n'est pas un ange qui passe mais tout un troupeau de ces couillons ailés. Un peu plus sèche que d'habitude, la voix glacée de Heero finit par briser le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

- Nous avons une nouvelle mission.

Quatre lève un sourcil :

- Nous ?

Heero hoche la tête :

- L'élimination d'un gênant général d'Oz… Mais il est extrêmement bien protégé et il nous faudra l'approcher de près si nous voulons pouvoir réussir notre coup.

Duo finit par sortir de son mutisme :

- Quel est le plan ?

- Il se trouve que le général est dans une base école. Nous n'aurons qu'à entrer dans Oz undercover et nous faire remarquer d'une façon où d'une autre par le général.

Wufeï contemple Heero l'air agacé :

- Une mission de longue haleine, en sorte.

Un mince sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Yuy :

- Les choses qui en valent la peine sont toujours difficiles à obtenir, n'est ce pas Chang ?

Un sourire mauvais fleurit sur celles de Chang :

- Pas de souci à ce sujet… Je suis très persistant.

Quelqu'un aurait il l'amabilité de me dire ce qui se passe ?

**************

Notes de l'auteur : Pourquoi "essai non transformé" comme titre ? Parce que Wufeï se plante, tiens ! 

Hum, ce chapitre est peut être un peu mou…Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée…Petit cas de surmenage. Cela dit, j'aime bien la dernière scène où tous les échanges se font par des regards.

Jikaï : Comment va contre-attaquer Heero ?  Comment Duo va-t-il réagir une fois qu'il se sera rendu compte de ce qui se passe ? Et comment buter le général en passant, bien sûr ?! Le plus intéressant est à venir, le conflit Nippo-chinois ne fait que commencer… Je vous jure, moi et mes scénarii tous droits sortis de l'enfer…

Quatre : cette onna me fait peur…

Trowa : Pas touche à Quatre !

Erszebeth : hum, j'espère que tu te rends compte qu'en me disant ça tu me donnes une irrésistible envie de l'asticoter…

Duo : Pas de souci les gars… c'est pas comme si vous étiez les héros de ce fic…

Quatre : Alors là merci Duo, fais nous passer pour des loosers…

Duo : Comme si c'était un privilège… c'est pas vous qui vous faites torturer…

Wufeï : *fronce les sourcils* En parlant de torture, comment as-tu pu résister à un délicieux bishie chinois offert sous toi ?

Duo : *sourire plein de sous entendus* Facile… je préfère les sushi aux rouleaux de printemps…

*Rougissement collectif de Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï*

Wufeï : *sort son épée et court après Duo* Injustiiiiiiiiiiice !!!

Erszebeth : *contemple la scène l'air désolée* vous voyez avec quoi je suis sensée faire un fic ? *soupir*

Questions, suggestions, appréciations, engueulades ? (Je m'attends à tout) Laissez une review pour soutenir le moral d'une pauvre fiqueuse surmenée… (J'ai fini d'écrire ça à 3heures du mat'…*baille*)


	13. The Infamous Lemon Lollipop Torture

_Howan : _Héhé… Oui, la guerre fait long feu, quant à Duo, je ne peux rien dire…

_Luna : _Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que ça va encore être la douche écossaise…

_Shinia Marina : _C'est sûr que la guerre bat son plein mais il faut pas oublier pour qui ils se battent… Il y a de l'orage dans l'air… Comment Heero va il s'y prendre pour séduire Duo ?

_Isyméa : _Encore une fois, tu vois clairement où le scénario… Rien que pour toi, dans ce chapitre, Heero rajoute de l'huile (il se décoince, quoi…) Mdr !!!

_Dana-chan : _Merci de tes encouragements et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre…

_Hitto-sama : _voir notes de l'auteur

_Lizzie_ : T'as lu le scénario par-dessus mon épaule ou quoi ? Enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut le voir venir…

_Cora :_ Merci de ton soutien… ta fidélité fait chaud au cœur

_Chibishini-sama : _Voilà la suite !

Au programme : Angst, 2+tout le monde mais surtout 1+ (x ?) 2. Mais je crois que le titre vous donne un bonne idée de ce qui va se passer, non ?

Auteur : Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo chapitre 13: 

_The Infamous Lemon Lollipop Torture _

_ou TI2LT si vous préférez…_

Duo :

La première phase de l'infiltration dans la base école de OZ est un succès. Nous avons été tous les cinq incorporés dans les cadets après les tests d'aptitude. 

Ça n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute mais je suis super nerveux. Et quand je suis nerveux, il faut que je passe mes nerfs sur quelque chose sous peine sous peine d'exploser en une insupportable masse babillante. D'habitude, je passe mes nerfs sur les pauvres soldats d'OZ qui sont assez bêtes pour se mettre entre moi et l'objectif de ma mission mais vu la situation, je ne peux pas recourir à ce moyen pour me relaxer.

Quel est donc le punching ball que je me suis auto désigné ? Passer des heures dans la salle d'exercices ? Non, trop chaud. Me laver les cheveux puis les brosser jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une masse soyeuse ? Non, déjà que les sergents recruteurs voulaient me couper ma natte, je n'ai pas envie d'attirer plus les regards dessus. Chiper le portable de Hee-chan pour jouer dessus ? Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, je tiens à la vie. 

Et comme je ne veux pas soûler mes compagnons d'infortune en parlant, j'ai donc recours à l'ultime moyen pour me bâillonner : La Sucette !

Oh merveille de la confiserie, summum du sucre aromatisé… Je deviens lyrique rien qu'en y pensant. J'ai acheté tout un stock de ces délicieuses sucreries juste avant de quitter notre dernière planque et je compte bien rentabiliser mon achat en les faisant durer le plus longtemps possible.

Cet après midi, alors que nous nous relaxons tous les cinq dans la salle de repos tout en parlant à mots couverts des moyens à notre disposition pour parvenir jusqu'au général, j'ai choisi mon parfum préféré : le citron.

Je me concentre sur mon innocent bâton de sucre… Je tourne ma langue autour, je mordille le bâton de plastique et plante mes dents dans le sucre durci juste assez pour le faire craquer sans le casser puis continue mon manège, suçant, léchant de haut en bas en faisant tourner le bâtonnet.

Idéal pour oublier ce qui me tourmente. Ça me permet d'oublier les lèvres de Wufeï sur les miennes, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien…Et le trouble qu'ils ont fait naître en moi. Je suis un mec, je ne suis pas de bois mais je n'avais jamais pensé à Wufeï…comme ça. C'est fou à quoi ça peut tenir le désir, parfois.

Il avait l'air sérieux lorsqu'il a dit qu'il voulait être avec moi mais… Je n'ai pas aimé le petit sourire victorieux qu'il arborait après. Croit il vraiment que je suis aussi facile ? Je ne suis pas une marchandise de super marché, me mettre dans le caddie ne signifie pas me posséder…

Et il y a aussi cette tension qui règne depuis peu entre Heero et lui. Il y a anguille sous roche, ou plutôt baleine sous gravier et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se trame.

J'étouffe un soupir et continue de m'occuper de ma sucette délaissée un instant tout en tendant l'oreille pour voir où en est la conversation entre les autres pilotes et m'aperçoit qu'elle à cessé. Je lève les yeux de ma sucette et me rend compte qu'ils sont tous en train de me regarder…fixement.

Allons bon, qu'est ce j'ai ENCORE fait ?

**********

Heero :

Duo est pensif depuis quelque temps. Il est clair que la proposition de Wufeï l'a perturbé, ce qui rend encore plus difficile à dire ce que je veux lui dire. Comment m'y prendre ? Son état psychologique n'est pas adéquat…

Tandis que Quatre et moi parlons stratégie, Duo déballe une sucette et commence un manège… Fascinant. Je regarde sa bouche engloutir le morceau de sucre, ses lèvres pleines briller légèrement sous le mélange salive et glucose, sa langue rose vif lécher l'arôme citron solidifié... Je bénis les Dieux d'avoir relativement peu d'imagination… Et je ne crois pas que ce soit de son fait si la température de la salle semble avoir soudain augmenté. Ou peut être que si ?

Je tente de bannir de mon cerveau les images que la bouche de Duo fait naître et me retourne vers Quatre pour continuer la conversation. La mission avant tout, ne ?

Pour le coup c'est raté car Quatre lui aussi semble avoir remarqué le manège de Duo. Et il le contemple, un mélange de choc et… d'excitation ? Sur le visage. Je regarde Trowa… l'occupation de Duo ne semble pas le déranger outre mesure et il regarde Quatre… Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Quant à Wufeï… Il fait semblant d'avoir le nez dans un journal mais ne rate pas une miette du spectacle. A mon avis, il y a de fortes chances pour que son journal ne dissimule pas UNIQUEMENT son regard inquisiteur.

Il est évident que la situation ne peut pas durer.

C'est le moment que choisi le baka américain pour se rendre compte que nous existions. Il faut vraiment un talent spécial pour manger une sucette d'une manière si suggestive sans même s'en rendre compte et j'essaye (en vain, hélas) d'empêcher un coin de mon cerveau de se demander ce que donne Duo au lit. Mon imagination, censée jusqu'à quelques instant n'être que quasi inexistante se met aussitôt en branle pour me donner des réponses inopportunes et très graphiques.

Duo hausse un sourcil et finit par demander :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Sans même me rendre compte, je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Arrivé à son fauteuil, je lui demande :

- Tu peux me donner une sucette ?

Il me contemple cinq secondes. Il ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre à ça. Il finit néanmoins par m'en tendre une en disant :

- Vous pouvez tous en prendre si vous voulez.

Quatre rougit et dit :

- Pas pour moi… je crois que je vais aller me reposer.

Trowa sourit un millimètre de plus et prend lui aussi une sucette avant de dire :

- Je viens avec toi Quatre.

Pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce que ces deux là vont faire dans l'heure qui suit. 

Je m'assis dans le siège le plus proche de Duo. Il n'y a plus que trois joueurs sur l'échiquier : Wufeï qui essaye de deviner ce que sera mon prochain mouvement, Duo qui semble étonné que je daigne m'intéresser à quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une simple sucette et moi, bien sûr.

Un sourire monte sur mes lèvres tandis que je pense à la prochaine manœuvre que je vais effectuer. J'ai vu la réaction de Quatre, Wufeï et Trowa à la provocation involontaire de l'américain mais je me demande comment il réagirait lui, surtout si la provocation en question lui était personnellement adressée.

Je déballe lentement la confiserie et la glisse entre mes lèvres en tentant de me souvenir de toutes les techniques que la bouche de Duo a effectué sur le morceau de sucre, tout en fixant l'américain dans les yeux.

**********

Wufeï :

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux quand j'ai vu Heero lancer une invite sexuelle aussi précise à Duo. Qui aurait pu croire que la froide machine de guerre pouvait se transformer en ça ? Qui aurait pu croire qu'il pensait à ça ? J'ai comme l'impression que mes plans de bataille on besoin d'une sacrée révision si je veux gagner cette guerre.

J'ai regardé Duo qui fixait Heero en pensant déjà avoir perdu mais après un instant l'incrédulité affichée sur le visage de Duo s'est transformée en…écoeurement ?

Il s'est levé prestement et avant que Heero où moi ayons pu réagir, il s'est dirigé vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir il a lancé sa sucette à moitié consommée dans la poubelle.

Je n'ai pas tout très bien compris mais… Est-ce que c'est moi ou Heero Yuy vient de se prendre un magnifique râteau ?

_Notes de l'auteur :_

Silmarill : On peut savoir d'où vient cette…chose ?

Erszebeth : *chante* Ersz aime les sucettes,  les sucettes au citron…

Silmarill : Ok, pas la peine de faire référence à Gainsbourg, je crois que tout le monde à pigé…

Enfin bon, cette idée saugrenue m'est survenue sans crier gare tandis que je boulottais quelques sucettes dans le bus (citron et cerise, mes préférées). Une association d'idées, Duo et les sucettes… Et pouf, l'idée était née *insérer rire diabolique ici* A quoi ça tient la création parfois…

_Réponse à Hitto-sama :_ Mmh, c'est vrai, je me demande souvent ce que je vais mettre comme musique pour écrire. Concernant l'énigme Duo, faut pas oublier que ça devait simplement être un one-shot et c'est sous la (mauvaise ? je me pose sincèrement la question) influence de mes lectrices que j'ai continué. Alors oui, bien sûr, il y a des chapitres qui viennent de nulle part (comme celui-ci par exemple) mais d'autres ont été planifiés longtemps à l'avance…voire parfois très longtemps à l'avance comme le chapitre 6 où tous ceux que j'écris en ce moment. Une chose est sûre : quand je me mets à taper c'est que je sais où je vais. Sinon, je n'écris rien. Cela  dit, il m'est aussi arrivé de modifier un scénario au débotté parce qu'une idée me tombait dessus comme une tonne de briques, mais c'est relativement rare en fait et quand ça m'arrive, c'est que mes muses sont bien chaudes ! Quand je dis qu'un chapitre est mou, c'est plutôt qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dedans mais qu'il est nécessaire à la suite du scénar ou que je n'arrivais pas à obtenir le ton ou le style voulu en l'écrivant. Dans ces moments là, je sais qu'il ne servira à rien d'essayer de le réécrire, sauf si je veux bien sûr me payer un blocage de la feuille blanche. Si tu en as eu un, tu sais que personne n'en veut…je m'en suis payé un d'un mois et demi à cause de l'interdiction de ffn d'écrire des NC 17 juste quand je voulais écrire un lemon. Résultat : Je n'ai pas pu l'exorciser sur papier et pendant quinzes jours j'avais Ken et Daï en train de se peloter dans ma tête… Que dire à ma famille et à mes amis lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'un grand sourire idiot est plastifié sur mon visage ? Excusez moi, mais mon couple Yaoi préféré s'envoie en l'air dans ma tête parce qu'une bande d'américains dégénérés à estimé que ce n'était pas politiquement correct sur leur site ?

Donc pour résumer, non, je n'écris pas sans scénario.

Jikaï : Qu'est ce qui se passe dans la tête de Duo ? comment accomplir une mission de plus quand on a d'autres sujets de préoccupation ? comment vont réagir Wufeï et Heero ? Toutes ces réponses et plus encore dans le quatorzième chapitre de l'énigme Duo… L'américain n'a pas finit de soulever des questions.

Alors, vous pensez quoi de ce 13e chapitre ? Avis, suggestions, gueulantes historiques, tout est le bienvenu ! appuyez donc sur le petit bouton bleu pour me laisser une review…


	14. Duo contre attaque

_Dana-chan__ : _Ton sourire est la plus belle des récompenses. Merci !

_Isyméa : _Plus d'action encore dans ce chapitre…

_Chibishini-sama :_ Non tu n'es pas perverse. Si le chapitre est équivoque, c'est que je l'ai voulu ainsi (me and my warped mind…). Et puis sinon, ça ne s'appellerait pas The infamous lemon lollipop torture, ne ?

_Lian_ : ce n'est qu'une impression… en fait, c'est mème un chapitre un poil plus long que d'habitude. Et oui, tu es impardonnable mais pardonnée quand même parce que tu finis par te manifester et que je ne suis absolument pas rancunière (le syndrome de la bonne poire qui touche toute ma famille a encore frappé). Je n'ai rien contre les lurkers, mais si vous appréciez mes fics et que vous voulez la suite ben il faut me le dire. Sinon, faut pas venir vous plaindre après parce que vous n'appréciez pas le tour que prend l'histoire ou parce que la suite n'arrive pas assez vite.

_Manue_ : Comment ça "faut pas être pressée" ? Je te signale que je n'écris pas qu'un fic : J'en ai cinq en cours mine de rien,  plus une nouvelle et plein de plot bunnies qui ont tendance à se reproduire entre eux. 

_Shinia__ Marina_ : Hum, c'est moi ou le chapitre 13 a créé un nouveau fantasme chez toi ? Et non, je peux pas te le prêter. Je t'ai pas piqué ta petite sirène alors pas touche à mon suceur de sucette, non mais sans blague *mdr*.

_Meanne77 _: Comme de juste bien sûr, le chapitre contient un pov de Duo qui explique le pourquoi du comment de sa réaction *ricane en pensant au scénar'* Quant au chapitre 13, je crois qu'il contribue beaucoup au mythe du sex-appeal typiquement Duoesque… Attends que j'en rajoute une louche !

_Marsupi_ : Une question auquel il n'est pas difficile de répondre et auquel je réponds dans ce chapitre. Quant à la fréquence de mes updates, figure toi que j'écris quand je le peux… On fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut et j'essaye  en ce moment de finir entièrement un fic avant de le mettre sur ffn. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas censé faire 40 pages…

_Luna _: Connaissant Duo et connaissant le scénar' (vu que je suis l'auteur) je dirais que le second round va être très mouvementé… Mais qui va gagner ?

_Cora_ : Merci d'être ma fidèle revieweuse devant l'éternel.

Au programme : Pov de Quatre, Duo et Heero. 1+2, 5+2, 2xOC, songfic (dernière partie du chapitre). Attention : Duo est assez grossier dans ce chapitre. Parfois, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut exprimer que comme ça, alors ne râlez pas s'il vous plaît.

Si vous souhaitez mettre ce fic sur votre site, merci de me le demander.

Auteur : Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo chapitre 14: 

_Duo contre-attaque_

_I'm no angel,_

_But please don't think that I won't try and try_

_I'm no angel,_

_But does that mean that I can't live my life ?_

_I'm no angel,_

_But please don't think that I can't cry_

_I'm no angel,_

_But does that mean that I won't fly?_

Dido, _"I'm no angel"_.

**************

_Quatre: _

- Alors comment parvenir à approcher ce général ?

Heero tournait et virait dans la pièce, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agité et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas uniquement parce que notre mission n'avançait pas. Non, en y réfléchissant, le Heero Yuy que je connais ne montrait jamais aussi clairement son irritation. Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien le rendre aussi nerveux ?

La question de Heero avait plongé les autres pilotes dans leurs pensées ; pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune faille dans la surveillance qu'Oz accordait à cet officier privilégié. A moins de nous faire admettre en sa présence, il n'y avait semble t'il aucun moyen de l'approcher. Et tant qu'à faire, si nous pouvions consulter les informations top secret que contient son ordinateur, ça ne serait pas un mal. Le docteur J, qui nous a assigné cette mission n'a apparemment jamais assez d'informations.

Comme il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, Duo était plongé dans le mutisme signifiant que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me fis un mémo mental pour me rappeler de lui parler quand je pourrais. Probablement encore un problème avec Heero, vu le comportement de celui-ci. Enfin, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas demander à des adolescents d'être aussi mature au niveau de l'expression de leurs sentiments que des adultes… Sans oublier bien sûr que chacun de ces adolescents à assez de merde dans sa vie pour devenir une source de revenu stable pour une tribu de psychiatres assoiffés de détails sordides.

Dans un sens, j'ai de la chance d'être un empathe, j'imagine. Mais quand même, parfois c'est dur de ressentir la douleur que les quatre autres pilotes s'efforcent de dissimuler. Alors… J'essaye de me protéger pour ne pas "espionner" leurs sentiments. Je n'ai pas envie que mes bonnes intentions soient mal interprétées. 

La voix de Wufeï interrompit le cours de mes pensées :

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre en entendant les autres cadets discuter, ce fameux général est résolument gay… Il parait que c'est son lieutenant qui lui apporte de la chair fraîche les jours où il sort en boîte.

Un léger silence contemplatif s'installe entre nous jusqu'à ce qu' Heero le rompe d'une voix sèche :

- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment tirer partie de cette information.

Duo répond du tac au tac, la voix pleine d'une ironie et d'un cynisme à peine voilés :

- Décidément toujours aussi imaginatif, Heero. Le plan est simple : On s'introduit dans la boîte de nuit, on repère le lieutenant, on le vampe et vérifie l'information. Si elle s'avère vraie, l'un d'entre nous prend le chemin du lit de ce cher général pour le liquider.

Pour le coup, tout le monde est séché sur place ; Heero c'est immobilisé, l'incrédulité claire sur son visage, Wufeï fixe l'américain, choqué comme si un cafard était tombé dans son thé. Quant à Trowa, il semble essayer de décrypter l'attitude de Duo.

Un sourire sinistre étire ses lèvres. Il a agit en connaissance de cause. Il VOULAIT visiblement nous choquer… Et semble très satisfait de son petit effet. Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, il ajoute :

- A moins bien sûr que vous ayez une meilleure idée où des objections…

C'est la première fois qu'on nous ordonne d'assassiner quelqu'un. C'est quelque chose de tuer des soldats sur le champ de bataille dans la fièvre du combat, s'en est une autre de tuer froidement quelqu'un, enfin, c'est ce que moi je pense. Et c'est sur ça, ou du moins en partie que Duo joue. Mais j'avais oublié que Heero avait reçu un entraînement spécial. En tant qu'être humain, il n'est pas d'accord avec les détails du plan présenté par Duo mais en tant que soldat, il sait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative et avant que j'ai pu émettre une objection, il grince avec difficulté :

- Pas d'objection. On va tenter notre chance ce soir.

*********

_Duo :_

D'accord. Je sais. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je sais pas trop moi même ce qui m'a pris. J'avais comme un besoin compulsif de briser leur petit briefing. J'avais pas trop l'impression qu'ils réalisaient ce qu'on nous envoie faire. Enfin, du moins je sais que Wufeï et Quatre ne réalisent pas vraiment.

Et puis surtout, j'avais envie de choquer Heero. C'est puéril, je sais mais depuis que je l'ai vu me provoquer avec cette sucette, j'ai cette putain d'envie de lui en coller une.

En coller une au soldat parfait… _shit _!

Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais quand je l'ai vu transformer une simple dégustation de bonbon en fellation sur un innocent morceau de sucre… Je me suis senti dégoûté. Est-ce que à ça qu'il a pensé pendant que je suçais silencieusement ma sucette ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'il me voit ? 

Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il veut de moi ? Juste me baiser sans sentiment et puis au revoir monsieur ? Si j'avais pu lui inspirer de l'amitié, ça aurait été suffisant pour moi. Mais pas ça. Pas avec lui.

A nouveau, mon estomac se soulève d'écoeurement. Je me sens en colère, et plus j'essaye de dissimuler ma colère à mes coéquipiers, plus j'ai du mal à contrôler mes actes. En plus, il y a toujours cette irritante impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre Wufeï et Heero… Quelque chose qui me concerne, comme une sorte de compétition entre eux qui s'appellerait "le premier qui s'approprie Duo Maxwell a gagné".

J'ai cette envie de frapper qui pulse dans mes poings,  cette envie de hurler qui monte dans ma gorge, cette envie de pleurer qui me brûle les yeux. 

Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Si je reste dans cet état je vais péter un câble. Il va falloir les provoquer pour qu'ils réagissent. Et je sais exactement quoi faire pour les faire sortir de leurs gonds.

Je fouille dans mon placard et en sort ce qui sur moi ce révèlera  être une tenue qui ferait se damner un archange.

***********

_Heero : _

Nous avons quartier libre ce soir et j'attends que les autres pilotes finissent de se préparer en réfléchissant.

Duo n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que j'ai tenté maladroitement de lui faire des avances… Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce que j'avais fait de mal. J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais c'est comme si il y avait un mur entre nous, sans compter qu'il m'évite. J'ai peur d'être aller trop loin. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que Duo est de plus en plus tendu et que en ce qui concerne la mission, nous pataugeons dans la semoule. Sans oublier bien sûr que nous sommes tous les cinq infiltrés dans cette base, ce qui multiplie d'autant le stress et les possibilités d'éveiller les soupçons.

Si je jette un coup d'œil objectif à notre groupe, je m'aperçois que le fait d'enchaîner les missions les unes après les autres nous à minés. Nous aurions grand besoin de repos et impossible d'en prendre en pleine infiltration. Croyez moi sur parole, une base d'OZ n'a rien avoir avec le club Med… On peut difficilement confondre un instructeur dont les yeux brillent d'un sadisme à peine réprimé avec un joyeux animateur. Ça devient dur à gérer. Même si le plan de Duo est sujet à caution, c'est le meilleur et le seul que nous avons. Il faut en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Dans l'idéal, il faudrait aussi que j'arrive à coincer l'américain pour qu'on parle. Enfin, si je savais quoi lui dire, bien sûr. Quand il se renferme sur lui, je n'arrive plus à lire ses émotions et je n'ai plus rien pour guider mes actions et mes décisions.

Bon dernier comme d'habitude, Duo finit par arriver. J'ai bien du rester cinq minutes à le dévorer des yeux quand je l'ai vu débarquer. C'est bien simple, j'ai cru que j'étais encore en train de rêver de lui. Si je devais décrire en un mot ce qu'il porte ce serait : moulant. Très moulant. Un pantalon en cuir noir qui brille comme du vinyle qui colle à ses longues jambes et aux courbes de ses hanches, un tee-shirt rouge sang sans manches qui laisse paraître ses muscles abdominaux et ses biceps plus formés qu'on pourrait le penser… Même son visage semble différent, ses lèvres brillant curieusement et je me demande un instant si il ne s'est pas maquillé.

Pourtant, la vision qu'il offre n'a rien de féminin. Lorsqu'il passe juste sous mon nez comme pour me tenter, je m'attend presque à sentir le musc d'un animal sauvage. Et comme je ne suis pas le seul que cette apparition ait planté là, il finit par se retourner pour se retourner pour nous inviter à le suivre avec un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Il sait très exactement ce que son aspect provoque chez nous.

J'avais cru qu'un Duo inconscient de son sex-appeal était irrésistible, je sais maintenant qu'il y a pire : un Duo qu'il sait parfaitement qu'il est attirant. Tellement attirant que ma pomme d'adam fait yo-yo tandis que je tente en vain de déglutir. Tout d'un coup, j'ai la gorge très sèche, allez savoir pourquoi. Une difficulté de plus à gérer ce soir, on dirait.

Le trajet n'a pas été très long et nous finissons par arriver devant le nightclub.

Dès que je passais l'entrée du "Night Goddess" [1], je me mis à scruter la foule à la recherche du lieutenant Roberts. Le club était plongé dans une pénombre d'un bleu glauque, encore assombrie par la fumée des cigarettes qui embrumait un peu plus l'atmosphère. Des corps indistincts dansaient les uns sur les autres sur la piste, tandis que d'autres s'ébattaient librement sur les divans sombres qui la bordaient. Dans un coin, deux soldats avaient coincé une serveuse peu réticente et laissaient leurs mains vagabonder sur son corps.

Duo, tout de cuir vêtu, semblait tout à fait être dans son élément dans cette ambiance chargée de sensualité. Ses mouvements, si vifs d'habitude avaient pris une autre dimension. Si à ce moment là j'avais dû le comparer à quelque chose, ça aurait été à une panthère parcourant son territoire. Ses mouvements étaient assurés et délibérément chargés d'une sexualité sous-jacente cette fois ci parfaitement voulue et assumée.

J'étais déchiré entre deux réactions : étudier le nouveau phénomène qui s'offrait à moi ou me jeter sur lui et d'après les impressions que j'avais en surveillant Wufeï du coin de l'œil, je n'étais pas le seul. Malheureusement, nous avions aussi une mission en cours et notre priorité n'était hélas pas de sauter sur un Duo émettant un magnétisme sexuel de l'ordre de la mégatonne, ce que nous étions d'ailleurs pas les seuls à remarquer si j'en crois par les regards admiratifs ou carrément ravageurs qu'il s'attirait.

Il se dirigea vers un mur chanceux et y appuya son corps, une jambe moulée dans du cuir noir le soutenant à moitié. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette et en alluma une. Il tira négligemment une bouffée en scannant des yeux la foule pour trouver notre cible.

D'un geste, Trowa nous désigna le lieutenant qu'il venait de repérer parmi les corps se mouvant sur la piste de danse. Duo hocha la tête, écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur et se dirigea vers lui comme un prédateur se dirigerait sur sa proie. La musique chaotique de la boîte de nuit changea pour un morceau plus calme :

_It's the way you pick your clothes off the floor_

_It's the way you scratch your skin when you yawn_

_It's the t-shirts that you choose like you're in the Air Force_

_Yeah the language that you use reacts like chemicals_

Duo commença à onduler sur la musique, se rapprochant insensiblement de son objectif, jusqu'à établir le contact visuel avec Roberts.

_Obsessions in my head_

_Don't connect with my intellect_

J'eu l'impression que quelque chose d'invisible passait entre eux, comme une sorte de courant électrique. Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Duo, un sourire sensuel que je n'avais jamais vu avant mais qui, bizarrement n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Un sourire qui, inexplicablement, me mettait très mal à l'aise… Il semblait diffuser quelque chose comme… Une sorte de séduction vénéneuse.

_It's__ called obsession_

_Can you handle it_

Fasciné, j'observais Duo se rapprocher encore, rentrer en contact avec l'homme musclé et danser avec lui, hypnotisé par le rythme de ses hanches et de sa tresse qui se balançait derrière lui. Je ne pu empêcher un sentiment très semblable à de la colère de me gagner quand je vis les bras de Duo enserrer la taille du militaire pour se rapprocher encore de lui.

_It's connected to the hip sounds_

_And it moves with the underground_

Soudain, l'une des mains de Duo me fit signe de me rapprocher, ce que je fis en contemplant le sourire étrangement satisfait de Duo, sans me rendre compte que Wufeï m'emboîtait le pas. Je me plaçais à juste derrière le couple, ne ratant pas un mouvement de Duo.

_It's__ called obsession_

_When you're around_

La danse du couple se faisait plus physique et je réalisais que le sentiment qui menaçait de me submerger n'était autre que de la jalousie. Et lorsque je me tournais vers Wufeï pour scruter son visage, je lus clairement que si nous n'étions pas en mission, il aurait déjà cassé un bras voire les deux à celui qui avait osé poser la main sur Duo. Captant mon regard, il me fixa durement. La tension n'avait jamais été aussi grande entre nous deux. 

_It's the way you close the doors of my car_

_It's the stupid things you've bought with my credit card_

_It's the way you don't read Camus or Brett __Easton__ Ellis_

_Yeah the TCP you use, it stings when we kiss_

L'échange entre moi et le chinois n'était visiblement pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Duo qui nous fixa tous les deux un instant avec un regard étrange et pénétrant avant de retourner son attention vers son partenaire.

_Obsessions in my head_

_Don't connect with my intellect_

_It's__ called obsession_

_Can you handle it_

Je vis son corps se presser un peu plus encore contre l'autre et sa bouche se rapprocher de l'oreille du lieutenant sans pouvoir entendre ce qu'il disait. J'eus donc à lire sur ses lèvres pour savoir ce qu'il disait :

- Je comprends pourquoi le général t'apprécie… joli garçon…

Parce que j'étais derrière et que la musique était trop forte, je ne pu pas percevoir la réponse du lieutenant. Duo continua :

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas pourtant les rumeurs qu'on entend sur la base… Tout le monde dit qu'il aime beaucoup trop les beaux garçons…non ? C'est très dommage…

_It's connected to the hip sounds_

_And it moves with the underground_

_It's__ called obsession_

_When you're around_

Le militaire haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Apparemment le général n'était pas de ce bord là, hélas. Cela nous aurait pourtant bien simplifié la vie pour l'approcher.

_Obsessions is like sex_

_It's simple and complex_

_It's__ called obsession_

_Can you handle it_

Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas arracher Duo des bras du militaire quand celui-ci, estimant probablement que l'américain parlait trop, le bâillonna en l'embrassant.

_It's connected to the hip sounds_

_And it moves with the underground_

_It's__ called obsession_

_When you're around_

Duo ne fit pas un mouvement et laissa Roberts l'embrasser mais s'écarta immédiatement après, au regret de l'officier. Il posa une question à Duo – sans doute lui demandait il pourquoi il le repoussait après l'avoir allumé avec autant d'ostentation – et j'entendis celui-ci y répondre d'une voix à la fois badine et dangereuse :

- 'cause my body is too bootylicious for ya babe. [2]

Le lieutenant n'eut pas l'air de se le tenir pour dit et agrippa les hanches de Duo. Celui-ci réagit avec les réflexes d'une vipère et attrapa le militaire deux fois plus grand que lui à la gorge et le plaqua d'un geste vif contre la colonne derrière.

- T'as pas pigé ? Pas touche si tu veux pas te brûler.

De nouveau il y avait dans les yeux de Duo cette lueur qui criait "Shinigami". Sonné, l'officier le laissa s'éloigner sans répliquer. 

Lorsque Duo arriva à notre hauteur à Wufeï et à moi, il nous fixa tous les deux et dit d'une voix basse et rauque :

- Il va falloir qu'on aie une petite discution tous les trois… Maintenant.

Et d'une poigne ferme, il nous poussa tous les deux vers la sortie.

*************

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Ok, ce chapitre est définitivement placé sous le signe de la musique. Le chapeau du chapitre vient d'une chanson de Dido "I'm no angel" parce que Duo est tout sauf angélique dans ce chapitre. Duo danse sur "Obsessions" de Suède et enfin, la réponse " cause my body is too bootylicious for ya babe" provient de la chanson "Bootylicious" des Destiny Child. Pas ma faute, la chanson de Suède à les mots "Can you handle it" dans le refrain et ça a déclanché en moi la chanson des destiny child qui ont AUSSI ces mots dans le refrain… Et puis ça m'a sauté aux yeux comme étant exactement le genre de truc que Duo pourrait sortir… C'est tellement Duoesque, vous ne trouvez pas ?

[1] Petite allusion à un autre de mes fics…

[2] Phrase pas vraiment traduisible puisque le mot bootylicious est formé de booty (précieux) et de delicious (délicieux). Mais bon, si je devais adapter cette phrase ce serait un truc du genre : Parce que je suis trop top pour toi, bébé. Encore une fois, ça sonne cent fois mieux en anglais, vous ne pensez pas ?

Mine de rien, ce double chapitre (sept pages… j'ai battu mon record !) n'a pas été facile à écrire alors j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, en bon ou en mauvais. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit pour me demander de mes nouvelles. You rock, guys !

Jikaï : Le coup du boomerang, vous connaissez ? c'est un peu ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre.


	15. Avis de tempête

Disclaimer : J'imagine que si les G boys m'appartenaient alors je serais envahie de fangirls qui essaieraient de me les piquer… Peut être que finalement, c'est pas si mal que ça de ne pas les détenir…

La chanson "Patterns" est (encore) une chanson de Paul Simon. Vous pouvez la trouver sur l'album "Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme" de Simon & Garfunkel.

Au programme : 1+2, angst, angst, angst !

Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo

_Chapitre 15 : Avis de tempête_

_Wufei :_

 Après avoir forcé notre sortie par la porte de derrière du club pour plus d'intimité, Duo s'appuya au mur d'un geste apparemment décontracté, mais l'atmosphère qui régnait entre nous trois niait totalement cette attitude. L'américain nous fixa, la dureté du regard à demi cachée par ses yeux mi clos comme une panthère en train de digérer. 

J'avais une boule dans l'estomac comme si j'étais en train de passer en jugement.

Quand finalement la voix de Duo s'éleva, elle était tellement neutre qu'elle aurait pu être morte. Il scanda presque les consonnes comme si il essayait de garder le contrôle sur ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Puisque je suis le seul ici à ne pas être au courant, j'aimerais bien savoir à quel jeu vous jouez tous les deux. Care to explain ?

Aussi bénin qu'il paraisse, l'emploi de l'anglais était révélateur. Les seuls moments où Duo utilise l'anglais sont ceux où il est nerveux.

J'ai pleinement conscience qu'il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous réponde à sa question. Quelque chose me dit que c'est absolument vital, qu'il faut que je lui explique la situation mais pas moyen de desserrer les lèvres. 

Je regrettais de ne pas y être arrivé car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, j'assistais à une parfaite démonstration de la loi de Murphy [1]. Heero me jeta un regard et, voyant que j'étais statufié, il eu un petit sourire victorieux et se dirigea en direction de Duo, plaça ses mains sur le mur, lui bloquant tout moyen et fuir et se pencha vers l'américain.

J'écarquillais les yeux en réalisant qu'il l'embrassait violement, presque avec frustration comme si il voulait marquer son territoire et j'attendis, pensant que Duo allait réagir… Mais rien ne se produisit. Duo resta immobile, le baiser cessa et Heero le fixa comme étonné ou exaspéré de son manque de réaction. Pour autant, il n'ôta pas ses bras et Duo était toujours prisonnier entre lui et le mur.

Mais pas pour longtemps.

La face impassible de Duo se tordit soudain dans une grimace exprimant une émotion que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage et son poing percuta le plexus solaire de Heero qui s'écroula, le souffle coupé.

L'américain se pencha sur lui, son masque sans émotion de retour sur son visage et il psalmodia de cette effrayante voix morne :

- Merci pour cette démonstration, Yuy. J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais de moi et je crois que tu as très bien compris ma réponse.

Je m'entendis reprendre mon souffle et prononcer avec peine :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Duo !

- A non ? Alors je suis curieux d'entendre ton explication, Chang.

Dans sa bouche, mon nom me sembla étranger et je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais l'utiliser. Ce Duo que j'avais devant moi… qui était il ? C'est comme si je parlais à un parfait étranger ou à un mur de briques.

Ou à Shinigami.

Je tentais de trouver les mots qui pourraient arranger la situation. Il y avait un goût de bile sur ma langue.

- Nous essayions juste de te séduire Duo…

Soudainement, il explosa :

- Parce que tu appelles ça de la séduction ?

Rageusement, il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main et j'aperçus un filet de sang. Heero l'avait mordu !

Mais comment expliquer à Duo la tension qui régnait entre Heero et moi et qui a fait réagir le soldat parfait avec tant de violence et de possessivité ? Le japonais n'est pas habitué à échouer face aux objectifs qu'il s'est assigné…

Comme pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, Heero dit d'une voix rauque, entre deux tentatives pour reprendre son souffle :

- Ne joue pas les innocents Duo… Tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais en t'habillant ainsi ce soir… Tu as passé ton temps à nous tenter tous les deux. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas cherché.

L'américain fixa le japonais, l'air saisi. Leurs deux regards rentrèrent en contact et je vis un instant passer une haine absolue passer dans les yeux de Duo. Je m'attendais presque à voir Duo frapper Heero a nouveau mais l'américain resta absolument immobile.

Je vis quelque chose briller sur ses joues et je restais saisi. Duo Maxwell était en train de pleurer. 

La nausée me saisit au ventre, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment on en était arrivé là.

Quand Duo repris la parole, sa voix était étranglée par la fureur :

- Si j'ai fait cela, c'est pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de me DEMANDER MON AVIS ? Non, bien sûr. Soldat jusqu'au bout, même en ce qui concerne le sexe. On prend ce qu'on veut vite, brutalement… J'ai une nouvelle pour toi Yuy : ça s'appelle du viol. Est-ce comme cela que tu me considères ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux de moi ?

Le silence qui suit est absolu, abyssal. 

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Duo ajoute :

- Je suis déçu… Je pensais avoir réussi à créer des liens d'amitié entre nous mais je vois que je m'étais trompé.

Plus que tout autre chose, ces mots me lacérèrent le cœur et je sus que c'était pareil pour Yuy. Il fixa, Duo, l'air incrédule, comme un enfant qui aurait étouffé un oiseau dans sa main sans le vouloir et qui la  rouvrirait pour le trouver mort.

Avant que nous ayons pu ajouter quelque chose, Duo secoua la tête d'un air désolé et disparu dans l'obscurité.

J'entendis Heero murmurer "Duo" tout en tentant de prendre appui sur le mur pour se relever et me dirigeais vers lui pour l'aider.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- On a merdé, Yuy.

Mais dans mon esprit, je pensais :

_Tu as merdé, Yuy._

++++++++++

_Duo :_

_The night sets softly_

_With the hush of falling leaves_

_Casting   shivering shadows_

_On the houses through the trees_

Tandis que je m'éloigne dans la nuit sans sentir la morsure du vent d'automne et en tentant d'éviter les flaques de lumières des lampadaires, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entendre la voix de Heero dans ma tête.

_And the light from a street lamp_

_Paints a pattern on my wall_

_Like the pieces of a puzzle_

_Or a child's uneven scrawl_

D'entendre ce qu'elle insinue.

Peut être Heero à il raison. Je ne suis peut être rien d'autre qu'un rat des rues de L2 prêt à offrir son corps voir son cœur a n'importe qui dans l'espoir de combler le vide qui me ronge.

_Up a narrow flight of stairs_

_In a narrow little room_

_As I lie upon my bed_

_In the early evening gloom_

Mécaniquement, je rentre dans mon dortoir. Trowa et Quatre sont déjà là mais je leur accorde à peine un regard.

_Impaled on my wall_

_My eyes can dimly see_

_The pattern of my life_

_And the puzzle that is me._

Quatre me regarde avec angoisse, je dois être en train de diffuser mes émotions j'imagine, mais à ce moment là ça m'est tout à fait égal. Il essaye d'attirer mon attention et de me parler mais finit par rendre les armes et sort du dortoir. A ce moment là, je ferais n'importe quoi pour un peu d'intimité, ne serait ce que dans le cockpit de mon gundam. Mémo à moi même : En finir rapidement avec ce général qui me force à tolérer la promiscuité des autres pilotes. Et, quitte à le tuer, lui faire payer pour être si dur à approcher, ou, pour parler plus clairement, me défouler dessus. 

Je me déshabille sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, brosse mes cheveux et me glisse dans le lit inconfortable de la caserne. Il n'est de toute façon pas pire que le sol des rues de L2. Tout ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. J'essaye de fermer les yeux et d'oublier la scène douloureuse  de tout à l'heure qui reste gravée dans mon esprit.

Mes lèvres me brûlent comme si une vipère m'avait mordu, mais c'était juste Heero. Ce que je veux, ce que je croyais vouloir, tout se brouille dans mon esprit. J'aimerais pouvoir sombrer dans le sommeil et tout oublier ne serait ce que l'espace d'une nuit mais les pensées enchevêtrées qui parcourent mon esprit ne me laisseront pas de répit.

_From the moment of my birth_

_To the instant of my death_

_There are patterns I must follow_

_Just as I must breathe each breath_

Quelque part sous l'anesthésie que je semble ressentir, je me sens si… trahi, humilié, souillé. J'essaye de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne l'ai jamais fait quand j'étais sur L2. Je ne le ferais pas maintenant et de toute façon une dépression nerveuse à ce stade de la guerre est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre.

_Like a rat in a maze_

_The path before me lies,_

_And the pattern never alters_

_Until the rat dies_

Bien sûr, je sais bien que Heero et Wufei ne sont pas censés connaître mon passé. Que leur dire d'ailleurs ? Excusez moi les gars mais vu que j'ai été violé, j'aimerais bien qu'on me demande mon avis avant qu'on me saute dessus, merci.

Non, je ne pourrais jamais leur dire ça.

Est-ce que toute ma vie je vais devoir traîner cette image derrière moi ? Peut-être que j'ai juste tort d'espérer que non. 

_And the pattern still remains_

_On the wall where darkness fell_

_And it's fitting that it should,_

_For in darkness I must dwell._

Bah, on est en tant de guerre. Avec un peu de chance, me vie ne durera pas si longtemps que ça.

_Like the color of my skin,_

_Or the day that I grow old,_

_My life is made of patterns_

_That can scarcely be controlled._

_+++++++++_

_Heero :_

Je n'ai rien  vu venir, ni se besoin pressant de marquer Duo comme étant mien, ni même sa réaction imprévisible. Je ne suis  pas à l'aise dans ce genre de réactions émotionnelles.

Odin m'a dit un jour de suivre mes émotions et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire mais ne serait ce que la présence de Duo suffit à me faire perdre le contrôle de moi même ces jours ci. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe. Wufeï non plus apparemment, ce qui me rassure un peu.

Lorsque j'ai vu ses larmes dans ses yeux, j'ai été bouleversé comme seule la mort de la petite fille au chiot avait réussi à m'atteindre. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir brisé un trésor que je ne savais même pas posséder.

Ce qui était en train de naître entre Duo et moi, cette chose fragile qui prenait peu à peu consistance, je l'ai fracassée, piétinée.

La seule chose que j'aperçois dans les yeux de Wufeï en me relevant, c'est de la pitié.

Le trajet de retour se fait dans un silence pesant. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le dortoir des cadets. Je n'aurais même pas la possibilité de m'expliquer avec Duo.

Je pensais qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer d'autre ce soir, mais il ne faut jamais mettre au défi les pouvoirs du pire. Devant l'entrée du dortoir, Quatre nous attendait de pied ferme avec dans les yeux une lueur que je n'avais plus vu depuis le zéro système.

- On peut savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Je n'ai jamais vu Duo dans cet état là !

Je me sens totalement incapable de lui répondre.

Encore une fois, Wufeï vient à mon secours d'une voix inquiète :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez Duo.

Quatre fronça les sourcils :

- C'est étrange. D'habitude il me cache la plupart de ses émotions mais ce n'est pas le cas ce soir, comme si il s'en fichait… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus. Je perçois deux "courants" en lui. D'un coté, c'est comme si il était insensibilisé et qu'il ne sentait rien et de l'autre… Je sens un magma d'émotions tellement fortes et confuses que je n'arrive pas à analyser. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Wufeï ?

Au ton de Quatre, il est visible que l'attitude de Duo l'angoisse. C'est compréhensible, de coutume, Duo est toujours celui qui remonte le moral de tout le monde.

Alors le chinois lui raconte le fiasco de ce soir et je vois Quatre rougir de colère. Il se contient jusqu'à ce que Chang ait fini puis il explose :

- Mais vous êtes une bande de crétins pas possible ! Mettre Duo au centre d'une compétition entre vous deux ! Vous auriez voulu le blesser que vous ne vous y seriez pas pris autrement ! Et toi,  Heero, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait tout ça, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Voilà une question à laquelle j'aimerais bien avoir la réponse.

Il tente de se calmer en se passant la main sur le front et fait la grimace. Le connaissant, je suis presque sûr qu'il est en train de développer une fameuse migraine. 

- Wufeï, est ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls Heero et moi ?

C'est plus un ordre qu'autre chose et le chinois s'exécute. Je le soupçonne d'être soulagé d'échapper à l'ire de l'arabe en mode "tempête du désert".

Lorsque nous sommes finalement seuls, Quatre continue, la voix plus calme :

- Heero, ce que tu lui as dit, tu ne le pensais pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? Tu t'es juste… senti rejeté et tu as voulu le blesser a ton tour, n'est ce pas ?

Je relève la tête, surpris. L'idée ne m'avait pas effleuré mais maintenant que Quatre le dit, c'est limpide. Je hoche la tête muettement et Quatre soupire.

- Je te jure, vous deux vous êtes vraiment des cas.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut dire par là… Je tente d'expliquer à Quatre :

- Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre que… Je suis attiré par lui. Alors j'ai pensé que les actions étaient plus lourdes que les mots et qu'en l'embrassant, il comprendrait…

- Ce n'est pas si simple Heero. Parfois, le désir peut blesser et ton attitude sous entendait que tout ce que tu voulais de Duo, c'était son corps. Et, le connaissant, jamais Duo ne s'engagera dans ce genre de relation. Pour lui, l'émotionnel est beaucoup trop important.

- Mais je…

Je m'arrêtais. Qu'est ce que j'allais dire ?

Quatre me regarda bizarrement et me dit :

- Si tu aimes Duo, tu devrais le lui dire.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il me planta là.

+++++++++

Notes de l'auteur :

J'ai mis le temps… En fait, je n'avais pas le courage d'écrire ce chapitre parce que je savais que ça n'allait pas être beau à voir ni facile à écrire. Bizarrement, c'est venu d'un seul jet mais par contre, j'avais raison sur un point : le pov de Wufeï est encore plus sordide que le scénario le prévoyait et pourtant je l'aime beaucoup. En fait, Heero et Duo ont un peu échappé à mon contrôle… Heero n'était pas censé mordre Duo et pourtant il l'a fait, il n'était pas non plus censé lui dire tous ces mots vexants... Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi c'est dû, ça c'est fait automatiquement ce qui me fait dire que ça devait être comme ça et pas autrement.

Silmarill : Chapeau ! On voit bien l'auteur qui maîtrise sa création !

Erszebeth : Pas ma faute à moi, en ce moment j'ai plein d'idées pour de nouveaux fics et pleins de scénarios pour ceux en cours qui me trottent dans la tête.

En y regardant de plus près, tout le chapitre illustre la loi de Murphy…

[1] La loi de Murphy : Tout ce qui susceptible de mal se passer se passera forcément mal…

Silmarill : Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de lire des fics déprimants, ça te monte à la tête.

Avec tout ça, je vais être obligée de modifier mon scénario ! Ouin !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, J'ai également updaté le chapitre 14 d'anarchie par intraveineuse.

Jikaï : Retour à la mission pour nos cinq pilotes. Mais comment parvenir jusqu'à un général surprotégé et, plus compliqué encore, comment réparer ce qui peut l'être…

Soutenez l'auteur ! Reviewez !


	16. L'oeil du cyclone

Disclaimer : Je crois au Yaoi que je décrirais ainsi : Un garçon en voit un autre, il craque pour lui, le drague jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai dans son lit et arrivé à ce niveau de l'histoire, dois-je vraiment vous faire un dessin ?

Malheureusement pour en arriver là, il faut d'abord généralement utiliser des persos qui ne vous appartiennent pas, vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo

_Chapitre 16 : L'œil du cyclone_

_Heero :_

Je suis dans une rue sombre, brumeuse. Le bruit de mes pas se répercute sur les murs avec un son curieusement creux, comme si il résonnait depuis une autre dimension. De loin en loin, la lueur des réverbères sur le bitume éclaire brièvement la nuit comme autant de lucioles inutiles. Les lumières ne peuvent pas percer la nuit, elles sont trop faibles et l'obscurité est absolue.

J'avance toujours vers une destination indéfinie. Ce n'est pas ma préoccupation et le chemin est infini. La rue est abandonnée, nue dans ses tons grisâtres. La rue ne me plaît pas mais je ne peux pas la changer.

J'avance toujours, il est plus facile de ne pas me poser de questions.

Mais soudain je ne suis plus seul et des cris retentissent de le vide et la noirceur de la ruelle. 

Il me faut un moment pour réaliser ce qui ce passe. Cette voix je la connais, c'est celle de Duo.

Mais il ne parle pas, il crie. 

Il est entouré par des ombres indistinctes qui se pressent contre lui et, bizarrement, son corps brille comme si il était lui même une source de lumière.

Sous mes yeux, il est en train de se faire violer et sa lumière se ternit peu à peu, imperceptiblement.

Il ne regarde pas ses agresseurs qui paraissent immatériels, mais moi. Je ne peux pas bouger, paralysé par ce spectacle.

Et toujours, il crie. Des cris de désespoir profond, comme si ce n'était pas tant son corps qui était envahi mais plutôt son esprit.

Quelque part, je suis presque jaloux. Cet acte ne me semble pas aussi ignoble qu'il devrait l'être.

Mes yeux clignent et soudain plus d'ombres sur Duo, juste moi et c'est moi qui suis en train de le violer. Il ne crie plus et son regard me transperce. Ses yeux sont vides, la gaîté qui les habite d'habitude a disparu, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il me regarde avec mépris…

Tout ce que je peux voir dans ses yeux, c'est moi.

Ses yeux sont des miroirs froids et ils renvoient mon image.

C'est moi qui suis vide, c'est moi qui suis froid, c'est moi qui suis…

Sans émotion.

Cette réalisation est trop dure pour moi, quelque part quelqu'un crie "Non !" et je ne sais plus si c'est moi ou Duo.

Je me réveille dans le dortoir d'Oz. Choqué.

J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, ça semblait si réel… Si froidement, parfaitement concret, tangible.

Jusqu'à il n'y a pas très longtemps, je ne rêvais jamais ou si je rêvais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Certaines personnes disent qu'il y a de la vérité dans les rêves.

Et là, juste pour une fois, j'aimerais bien que cela soit faux.

Parce que la vérité fait mal.

+++++++++

_Duo :_

J'émerge doucement du brouillard rose et chaud du sommeil. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me réveiller pour affronter la dure réalité de la vie. 

Les rêves sont tellement mieux…

Mais le matelas d'Oz est dur et plein de bosses comme la réalité et les ressorts gémissent sous mon poids lorsque j'essaye de me retourner. C'est sans doute la métaphore de quelque réalité cruelle de la vie mais je suis encore trop ensommeillé pour savoir  laquelle.

C'était trop beau pour durer et les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire avec tout le tact d'une tonne de brique qui vous tomberait sur le coin de la gueule en impromptu.

Ouch.

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je suis un terroriste, j'ai 16 ans de vie pathétique derrière moi et deux des personnes que je considérais hier encore comme mes meilleurs amis veulent juste me baiser et basta.

Oh Joy !

Je ne poserai pas la question rhétorique "est ce que les choses peuvent empirer" parce que si quelque chose peut être pire que ça alors je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'avais imaginé Heero en train de m'embrasser et j'avais même, idiot que je suis fantasmé dessus. Mais la journée d'hier a transformé le rêve en cauchemar. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis déçu, en tant qu'orphelin de L2 j'ai déjà une belle expérience de ce genre de situation mais… le fait que je pensais avoir réussi à me faire de Heero un ami rend tout cela tellement plus dur.

Heureusement que je n'ai rien dans l'estomac ; je vomirais sinon.

Ce sentiment de trahison reste en moi de même que la brûlure sur mes lèvres là où Heero m'a mordu.

Bon, cinq minutes de perdues à ressasser des choses que je ne peux pas changer et à m'apitoyer sur moi même. Ça suffit maintenant Duo ! Debout !

Mais n'empêche… ça fait mal.

++++++++

_Wufeï :_

J'observe Duo d'un œil tandis qu'il se réveille. Dire que je suis préoccupé par ce qui s'est passé hier est un euphémisme. La tension qui existait entre Duo, Heero et moi a explosé hier. Quelque part, je me sens un peu mieux mais j'ai peur des retombées que cela va avoir… En particulier sur notre mission.

Comment Duo va réagir à présent ?

Heero n'était pas dans la chambre quand je me suis réveillé. J'ai comme l'impression que l'ambiance sera tendue aujourd'hui encore.

Duo s'étire et s'éveille doucement. Pendant un instant, il fixe le vide et son expression ne trahit pas ses pensées. A-t-il même conscience que nous observons le moindre de ses mouvements ? C'est une personne tellement émotionnelle, après hier j'ai peur que son comportement ne se modifie drastiquement.

J'échange un regard avec Quatre qui paradoxalement à l'air rassuré. Il doit capter de bonnes ondes de l'américain. Duo regarde encore un instant devant lui puis commence sa routine matinale comme si de rien n'était. Il a apparemment un potentiel de récupération émotionnelle considérable ou alors il est plus stable que je ne lui en donnais le crédit.

Comme prévu dans l'encadrement des cadets, le reste de la matinée passe sans incident notable tandis que nous passons par différents cours d'instruction. Comment nettoyer et monter une arme, exercices sur le champ de tir et ainsi de suite. Excepté qu'étant pilote de Gundam, je sais tout cela depuis longtemps et mes coéquipiers aussi. De toute façon, j'effectue ces tâches en automatique, tournant souvent mon regard vers Duo pour essayer de capter la moindre altération de son comportement.

Et tout le long de la matinée, Duo ignore tout simplement Heero. En y regardant bien, il m'ignore aussi mais en fait, surtout Heero avec tellement de désinvolture que cela pourrait presque être accidentel. Et Heero à presque l'air soulagé. Je le suis moi aussi mais sans doute pas pour la même raison.

Lâches. Nous sommes tous les deux des lâches. Mais la question est : combien de temps devons nous attendre avant que la colère de Duo soit un peu retombée et que nous puissions lui parler et nous expliquer avec lui ? Car j'en suis persuadé, il ne faut pas laisser traîner cette situation plus longtemps que nécessaire. 

C'est décidé, dès cette mission finie il faudra que j'explique certaines choses à Duo. Il en va de mon honneur.

Cela dit, visiblement, Duo n'a pas l'intention de laisser ce qui c'est passé hier altérer son comportement où son travail. C'est admirable de sa part.

Son comportement est tellement peu altéré en fait que cela semble presque être une insulte personnelle qu'il nous envoie à Heero et à moi.

J'imagine que c'est tout ce que nous méritons. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas être arrivé à l'ouvrir hier avant que nous ne nous laissions emporter par nos tempéraments.

Il est midi et à la cafétéria, Duo arrive à obtenir une double ration grâce à son talent oratoire habituel. La situation n'a pas l'air de lui couper l'appétit ou alors il le cache bien.

Chacun d'entre nous se fait servir et quand c'est au tour de Quatre, c'est le drame.

Car dans la grosse louche de purée qui atterrit avec un beau "sploosh" dans son assiette vide se trouve un bonus pour le moins inattendu :

Un beau gros rat bien juteux.

Et je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir un appareil photo sur moi ; l'expression sur le visage de Quatre vaut son pesant de cacahouètes. Un mix bizarre d'horreur et de dégoût stupéfié.

J'adore Quatre, vraiment, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a vécu dans un luxe qui l'a protégé de pas mal des réalités de la vie, en l'occurrence de la cuisine des armées. Il reste là cinq secondes complètement statufié dans le silence causé par la brusque apparition du rat jusqu'à ce que Duo dise avec bonne humeur :

- Hey cuistot, pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit au bonus rat moi ?

Pour le coup, le sang de Quatre ne fait qu'un tour et ses idées de l'hygiène envoient un poing bien décidé dans la figure du pauvre cuistot.

Un "pop" m'apprend que le nez de ce dernier vient de prendre un angle peu naturel.

Les cadets tout autour suivent l'exemple de Quatre et en un instant c'est la bagarre généralisée dans le mess des soldats. On ne peut pas attendre de jeunes gens affamés par une matinée de dur labeur qu'ils prennent bien ce genre de surprise.

Tout en évitant les coups de poings qui pleuvent de partout, j'observe un Duo qui ne semble absolument pas défrisé par la situation sortir un sac en plastique de la poche de son pantalon de combat, attraper le rat couvert de purée par la queue et le fourrer dans le sac, y faire un nœud et remettre le tout dans sa poche.

Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il compte faire avec ça…

Très vite les officiers interviennent et demande qui a commencé la bagarre. Avant que l'un d'entre nous ait pu répondre, Duo s'avance et nous désigne tous les cinq.

Il a une idée derrière la tête, je pourrais le parier.

Nous sommes conduits manu militari à la prison et mis au arrêts. Je brûle de demander à Duo des explications mais Heero me devance d'un ton menaçant :

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'a pris Duo ?

Duo a un petit sourire satisfait et dit :

- Tu verras bien Yuy.

Ok… Duo n'appelle Heero par son nom que quand il est en colère. Il se distancie de lui.

Heero grommelle :

- Je vois ce que c'est. Je me débarrasserai de ce général moi-même dès que je serais sorti de cette prison où je te dois d'être.

Les yeux de Duo prennent un éclat dur et avant que quelqu'un ait pu réagir, il attrape Heero par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

- Tu as oublié ce que je t'avais dit, Yuy ?

Heero le regarde éberlué sans répondre. Je crois qu'il a du mal à savoir où il en est avec L'américain tant avec lui ça peut être la douche écossaise émotionnelle quand il le veut bien. Et il ne faut pas oublier que Heero n'est pas très doué avec tout ce qui est émotionnel, surtout quand c'est de Duo dont il s'agit. Je dois dire que moi même je ne sais pas toujours à quoi m'en tenir avec l'américain.

Ayant attiré l'attention du japonais, Duo continue :

- Quelque soit la situation, tu ne partiras pas en mission seul, tu as oublié ?

Heero déglutit péniblement et hoche la tête l'air plutôt surpris… Avait il oublié ce qu'il s'était passé durant notre dernière mission ? Ou pensait il qu'après les évènements de la veille Duo reviendrait sur ce qu'il a dit ? L'américain est persistent, je dois bien l'avouer c'est sûr.

La réaction de Heero a l'air de l'horripiler et il lève les yeux au ciel, c'en est presque comique et il lâche enfin Heero.

Qui reste là comme deux ronds de flan. Il est clair qu'il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle là.

Moi non plus, je dois dire.

Duo soupire et finit par expliquer :

- Vous ne l'avez pas réalisé, mais avec le grabuge qu'on a fait, ce cher général va demander à nous voir… c'est l'occasion idéale pour accomplir notre mission.

Bon ok, disons le carrément, Duo m'épate. Mais il oublie tout de même un minuscule détail et je m'empresse de le souligner :

- C'est bien beau ça, mais nous n'avons pas d'arme !

- Et depuis quand on a besoin d'une arme pour tuer quelqu'un ? Et en plus, les soldats d'Oz sont nuls en fouille…

Et comme le ferait un bon illusionniste, Duo sort un couteau bien aiguisé de sa tresse.

C'est officiel, il y aura du général d'Oz froid au repas de ce soir. Avec sa verve habituelle, Duo nous a tous mis d'accord.

Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui ?

Pas grand-chose, je crois. Il était censé être sans dessus dessous après hier et pourtant, dès que le général nous a appelé dans son bureau, il a pris tout naturellement les commandes de la mission. Un coup de chance, j'aurais pensé qu'il y aurait au moins un soldat chargé d'assurer sa sécurité dans le bureau mais non.

Le général nous jauge du regard. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de figurer dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal du coin d'ici peu.

Lorsqu'il demande ce qui a causé la rixe, Duo s'approche du bureau et sort de sa poche le rat couvert de purée. De surprise, le général reste sans réaction un instant, instant dont profite Duo pour lui lancer le couteau dans le cœur avec son doigté habituel. 

Le général mort s'écroule sans cérémonie sur le rat qui en aura décidément vu des vertes et des pas mûres après sa mort. Sans un mot, Heero s'approche de l'ordinateur du général et récupère les fichiers qui intéressent les mad fives.

Mission accomplie mais je suis curieux de voir comment Duo va nous sortir de la base.

Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter : pendant que nous patientions avant que le général nous appelle dans son bureau, Duo en avait profité pour draguer la secrétaire de ce dernier comme il le fait d'habitude. Alors, lorsqu'en sortant il lui dit d'un ton léger : "Au fait, le général m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il souhaitait ne pas être dérangé de l'après midi" et qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil complice, la secrétaire le remercie avec un grand sourire.

Le charme Maxwellien marche à tous les coups. C'est quelque chose que nous devrions tous apprendre… Surtout Heero. Mais bon, une bonne partie de ce talent dépend uniquement du charisme de Duo donc j'imagine que ça ne marcherait pas de toute façon.

Sans se presser, Duo nous conduit hors du bâtiment avec une désinvolture horripilante. En plus, il à l'air très satisfait de lui-même, le bougre !

Le reste du plan de Duo est d'un sang froid pas croyable. Il profite des exercices sur le terrain de l'après-midi pour nous escamoter en piquant une jeep sans même que les officiers censés nous former se rendent compte de quoique ce soit.

Le temps qu'Oz réalise que le général est mort et que les cinq cadets qui l'ont vu en dernier ont disparu, nous sommes déjà loin dans la planque qui nous à été attribué pour attendre la prochaine mission, la jeep trop facilement identifiable abandonnée dans un coin paumé.

Encore une fois, je suis admiratif face aux ressources de Duo et je crois bien que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas là.

++++++++

Notes de l'auteur :

Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre 15, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu tout autant. Vous aller pensé que j'ai gâché un bon potentiel d'angst mais je refuse de laisser Duo s'apitoyer sur lui même. Pour moi, ça ne cadre pas avec le personnage. Par ailleurs, j'aurais tout le temps de tirer les conséquences du chapitre 15 dans le prochain chapitre… La vérité, c'est qu'avec une mission en cours, Duo ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de se laisser aller…

C'est bizarre mais quand on regarde les pov de Duo et de Heero, ils partagent une curieuse symétrie paradoxalement dissymétrique…Le pov de Heero est très onirique, peut être trop… mais bon sang les symbolismes que j'ai collé dedans ! Je mets des symbolismes partout en ce moment. 

Quand au dernier pov, celui de Wufei, c'était au départ un pov de Trowa mais je trouvais qu'il manquait de substance alors j'ai gardé la trame narrative et j'ai fait parler Wufeï à la place ce qui m'a fait tout réécrire. J'imagine que je ne maîtrise pas encore assez bien Trowa pour le voir comment il réfléchit et il agit… zut !

Vous allez me dire que l'histoire du rat c'est peut être pousser le bouchon un peu loin mais c'est arrivé à une personne que je connais. Sans déconner !

Jikaï : Une planque, cinq pilotes, du temps pour réfléchir et une situation tendue… Où en sont exactement Heero, Wufeï et Duo ? Y'a de l'explication dans l'air.

Bon, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec ça, j'imagine que je vais voir si je ne peux pas écrire le chapitre 6 de "De l'autre coté du monde". Don't get your panties in a twist, buddies, it's coming soon!

Et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des réactions ou des suggestions, je serais charmée si vous me laissez une petite review pour me les faire savoir. Ja ne !


	17. La lune de Shinigami

Au programme : 5+2, 2+/x1, angst, sap, fluff (glucose warning, pas pour les diabétiques…)

Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo

_Chapitre 17 : La lune de Shinigami_

_Duo : _

Parfois, la présence des autres m'étouffe, oui, même moi. Alors je me suis isolé, montant sur l'arbre le plus haut à proximité de l'énième planque où nous nous trouvons. 

C'est probablement là un complot de Quatre, car je suis encore en chambrée avec Heero… Je soupire. Moins d'une semaine plus tôt, ça m'aurait ravi mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je tarde à rentrer me mettre au lit, attendant le plus longtemps possible que tout le monde soit couché. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau ce soir, et une confrontation avec l'un de mes collègues est franchement contre indiquée. Je risquerais de craquer méchamment et c'est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre. Je sais bien que Quatre ne pense qu'à bien faire, mais parfois sa sollicitude d'enfant de riche me tape sur les nerfs.

Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, bien sûr, ce serait comme donner un coup de latte à un chiot.

Et je reste là, dans l'air froid de la nuit qui m'entoure comme un suaire. Dans le ciel sans nuage est pendue une lune en croissant qui éclaire faiblement les alentours. J'observe son rayonnement en arc de cercle qui ressemble tant à celui de ma faux.

La lune en croissant, la lune de Shinigami.

C'est probablement à ce monde là que j'appartiens, ce monde silencieux où la vie oublie de vivre pour dormir, sommeil préfigurant celui, final, de la mort. Ici, tout est paisible, les bruits lointains des rares voitures qui passent près étouffés par la distance, finissant de s'assourdir et de se fondre dans le silence comme si ils n'avaient jamais existés. 

Ici je peux réfléchir, loin de toute cette agitation. Mes quatre autres coéquipiers dorment et je peux laisser tomber le masque et être vraiment moi.

Ok, un moi mélancolique et déprimé mais un moi quand même. C'est effrayant ce que ça demande comme énergie de maintenir la façade H 24. Ça ne veut pas dire que je mens, une bonne part de cette gaîté que j'affiche est bien réelle mais parfois je me force un peu pour cacher ce que je ressens ou remonter le moral aux autres. Après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre dernière infiltration, on peut vraiment se demander si ça en vaut la peine. A présent, je ne suis même pas sûr d'arriver à me détendre dans mon sommeil avec Heero à coté. 

Hell, je ne suis même pas sûr d'arriver à dormir tout court.

Je pousse à nouveau un soupir et ramène mes genoux sous mon menton, trouvant un bref réconfort dans cette position fœtale.

Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir fait cette scène à Wufeï et à Heero. J'aurais dû encaisser mieux que ça et j'ai probablement exagéré mais mettez vous à ma place aussi : comment j'étais censé réagir ? Même maintenant je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire pour reprendre nos relations, à supposer que je le veuille vraiment… Je me sens toujours trahi et le fait d'avoir essayé de passer outre mes sentiments pour finir la mission n'arrange pas vraiment les choses.

Arrgg, j'ai horreur d'être indécis. Le pire c'est que je n'en veux pas à Wufeï… Pas vraiment. Mais Heero ? Oulah oui. Et j'aimerais bien ne pas lui en vouloir parce que le fait que je lui en veuille encore, moi qui ne suis d'habitude pas rancunier pour un sou, ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

J'ai encore des sentiments pour cet imbécile. Damn. Triple argg. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire dans ce genre de situation ? Quelqu'un aurait il un manuel de la "vie sentimentale du parfait petit terroriste" ? Non parce que sans déc', j'en aurais bien besoin là, juste maintenant.

Non, personne ? Bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir avoir recours à la bonne vieille technique Maxwellienne, c'est-à-dire l'improvisation.

Pfff. J'enfouis un peu plus ma tête contre mon genou, c'est la seule chaleur dont je puisse bénéficier pour le moment. Je ne suis pourtant pas pressé d'aller dormir, la vague appréhension des cauchemars chevillée au corps après avoir tué ce général d'Oz.

Il va bien falloir que je me résigne un jour… Après tout, je suis Shinigami. Alors un cadavre de plus dans mon sillage cela n'a somme toute rien d'étonnant.

********

_Heero :_

Je tourne en rond dans la chambre en attendant que Duo daigne montrer le bout de son nez et je repense à ce que Quatre m'a dit… Il faudrait que je présente mes excuses à Duo. Mais comment demander pardon à une personne aussi instable émotionnellement qu'un baril de nitroglycérine ? Il a l'air calme et m'ignore royalement mais comment savoir si il ne va pas exploser ?

Duo cache trop bien les choses. Il court, il se cache, ne ment jamais… Mais il se cache tellement bien que c'est comme un mensonge, un mensonge par omission que nous sommes tous bien trop rapides et bien trop contents de gober.

C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter aux apparences. J'ai bien observé Duo, depuis tout ce temps je devrais savoir… Mais je laisse son sourire me rassurer. Dans cette guerre, Duo est paradoxalement un océan de stabilité et de normalité apparente, changeant et pourtant toujours le même, toujours avec ce sourire qui vous pousse à croire que demain tout ira mieux.

Ou du moins, c'est la face qu'il présente au monde. Je suis toujours loin de comprendre l'énigme Duo et je n'y arriverais probablement pas tant que je n'arriverais pas à comprendre mes propres sentiments. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi sa réaction a été aussi virulente. Il doit bien avoir une raison, Duo est plutôt cool d'habitude, alors pourquoi tout d'un coup en en venant au sexe il a réagi ainsi ? Je n'ai jamais vu venir la tempête et maintenant qu'elle est là je me demande comment la calmer.

- … _Parfois, le désir peut blesser et ton attitude sous entendait que tout ce que tu voulais de Duo, c'était son corps._ _Et, le connaissant, jamais Duo ne s'engagera dans ce genre de relation. Pour lui, l'émotionnel est beaucoup trop important…_

Ce que m'a dit Quatre raisonne dans ma tête. Et après la réaction de Duo a mon "baiser", je vois bien qu'il a raison. Mais pourquoi Duo réagirait il ainsi, aussi violemment ? A moins que…

A moins qu'il ait eu une expérience négative concernant le sexe, c'est la seule raison à laquelle je peux penser. Ça expliquerait aussi son éclat lorsque je me suis fait capturer par Oz mais…

Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas y croire, pas Duo ! Je dois forcément me tromper, mon analyse de la situation n'est pas correcte. Et ces rêves que j'ai eu… 

NON ! Ce n'est pas la réalité ! Mon cerveau travaille trop à vide au sujet de Duo et c'est ma culpabilité ajoutée à cela qui me fait rêver ces horreurs. Rien de plus.

Il n'y a pas un gramme de réalité là dedans et je n'ai pas peur de ces cauchemars. Que des rêves. Rien de réel, rien de tangible. Garde la tête sur les épaules, Yuy. Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'emballer au sujet de pures hypothèses.

Sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agit de Duo. Mais pourquoi avec lui c'est différent ?

Assez ! Puisqu'il n'arrive pas, autant me coucher. Non, je n'ai pas peur de faire encore ces rêves, d'abord, le soldat parfait ne rêve pas.

Et peu importe si une petite voix dans ma tête me crie tout le contraire de ce que je viens de penser.

*********

_Wufeï :_

C'est bien sûr lorsque vous voulez parler à Duo que celui-ci disparaît comme par hasard. Je comprends bien pourquoi il n'est pas à l'aise, ce n'est pas comme si je l'étais moi-même mais il ne gagne rien à retarder le moment de la confrontation. 

Il me fallut un moment pour le trouver, il s'était vraiment bien caché sur la plus haute branche de l'un des arbres qui entourent la maison. J'imagine qu'il avait besoin de faire le point après cette mission épuisante nerveusement. Il a les genoux presque sous le menton et contemple la lune d'un air pensif, visiblement en plein moment d'introspection que je répugne à interrompre. 

De toute manière, je ne me vois pas monter sur l'arbre, sans façon. 

Je me préparais donc à l'attendre en espérant qu'il ne comptait pas passer la nuit là haut et me dissimulais dans un buisson. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se décider à descendre et j'étais là pour l'accueillir. Il n'eut même pas l'air étonné de me voir, juste résigné et légèrement mélancolique.

-  Ah, Wufeï. Ça fait un moment que je te fais poireauter, j'imagine ?

Je me mordillais les lèvres, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

- Je voulais te parler Duo, mettre les choses au clair… Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Heero, tu sais… c'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre entre lui et toi.

Duo resta silencieux en me contemplant. Je continuais :

- Car tu as des sentiments pour Heero, n'est ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules, faussement détaché.

- Bordel, Duo, c'est pas le moment de jouer à ce petit jeu !

Alors seulement il daigna répondre : 

- Je ne suis pas idiot Wufeï. Si ce que j'éprouve déséquilibre Heero, il vaut mieux que je le garde pour moi, n'est ce pas ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il ressentait la même chose…

J'explosais :

- Si tu es idiot ! Vous êtes deux des idiots qui vous regardez en chiens de faïence sans rien faire ! Si Yuy a agit ainsi c'est parce qu'il était en compétition avec moi et qu'il espérait te faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait !

- Et toi là dedans, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ?

- Moi je me suis laissé emporter par ce que je ressentais et quand j'ai vu que je n'avais aucune chance et que mon rival restait planté sans rien faire, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je l'ai pris entre quatre yeux pour lui dire que si il ne faisait rien, je ferais tout pour que tu sois à moi.

Il resta visiblement saisi quelques secondes, peut être touché par mon aveu avant de dire avec un pâle sourire et une voix étranglée qui lui ressemblait étrangement peu :

- J'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de Heero lorsque tu lui as sorti celle là.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette… Heero n'aurait jamais été aussi brutal si il n'y avait pas eu cette tension entre nous. Sans oublier bien sûr le fait qu'il n'y connaisse rien en relations humaines. Il a réagit instinctivement en essayant de marquer son territoire. Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, blâme moi Duo.

Il me regarda pensivement :

- Encore ton fichu honneur… Tu ne peux pas prendre toute la culpabilité du monde sur tes épaules Wufeï, c'est pas possible. En vérité, nous sommes tous les trois  des imbéciles. Alors comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

- Tu me pardonnes aussi facilement ?

Les épaules de Duo tombèrent un peu :

- Te pardonner quoi ? D'avoir tenté ta chance ? D'avoir réussi à faire réagir Heero ? Ce n'est pas ta faute si ça a mal tourné, Feï.

Un long silence suivi cette affirmation avant que j'ose dire :

- Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance avec toi, hein ?

Duo ne releva pas la tête.

- Désolé Feï. C'est idiot, je suis sur le Titanic, voguant vers une catastrophe annoncée et au lieu de tomber amoureux du beau gars avec lequel je pourrais avoir une tonne de sexe, je craque pour l'iceberg de service. Parfois, ma connerie intrinsèque m'épate toute seule… Désolé Feï.

Et ce qui me brisait le cœur, c'est que Duo, visiblement au bord des larmes, trouvait encore la force d'essayer de rire. Je ne sais pas comment, je me retrouvais les bras autour de lui et je lui murmurais :

- ça ne fait rien Duo. Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, il n'y a pas de honte à ça tu sais.

Il leva ses yeux violets rouges de contenir des larmes et il dit avec un sérieux d'enfant :

- Boys don't cry.

- Dans un monde idéal, peut être. Tu n'as pas à te forcer a être fort, Duo, pas avec moi.

Alors il mit ses bras autour de mon cou et resta longtemps blotti contre moi, sans un mot, sans un sanglot. Il pleurait pourtant, l'eau coulant de ses yeux mouillant mon tee-shirt. Et j'étais content, content de pouvoir lui permettre de relâcher la pression, content qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour se permettre de le faire devant moi. Etait il seulement conscient du trésor qu'il m'offrait ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula avant que les larmes s'arrêtent et qu'il murmure d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement :

- Merci Feï.

Il s'écarta alors un peu de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un petit coup au cœur en perdant sa présence près du mien. Il me sourit alors, un sourire franc et lumineux et il me tendit la main.

- Amis ?

Sans hésitation, je pris sa main et l'amitié qu'il m'offrait. 

- Amis.

Ce fut lui alors qui me prit dans ses bras et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une consolation Feï mais… Les amis c'est pour la vie.

Et je souris alors, parce que même en perdant, je gagnais beaucoup.

********

_Duo :_

La vache, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça. On dira ce qu'on voudra mais ça fait du bien. J'avais besoin de cette petite catharsis émotionnelle. Je serais peut être un peu moins sur les nerfs en affrontant Heero. C'est dommage quand même pour Feï. Il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour l'aimer. C'est un type bien. Et plus facile à comprendre qu'un certain pilote japonais que je ne nommerais pas.

Je monte lentement, prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer les marches pour ne réveiller personne ou annoncer mon arrivée à Heero.

Et quand j'arrive dans la chambre, oh surprise, celui-ci dort à poings fermés. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir lâchement soulagé ou furieusement frustré. Je m'assieds donc sur mon lit et je le contemple. C'est rare qu'il soit endormi avant moi. Peut être a-t-il eu marre de m'attendre, il est plus de deux heures du matin après tout et nous avons eu une longue journée. En plus, mon but en me planquant en haut d'un chêne jusqu'à pas d'heure était bel et bien d'éviter la confrontation… Mais n'empêche que je suis irrité qu'il ne soit pas encore debout. Encore une fois, mes réactions lorsqu'il s'agit de Heero sont tout sauf logiques.

Ouaip, je suis bel et bien accro à cet imbécile, que Dieu me garde.

Un imbécile qui semble ne pas dormir aussi tranquillement que d'habitude.  Normalement, Heero est aussi animé quand il dort que quand il est réveillé, comprenez par là qu'il pourrait faire de la compétition en matière d'expressivité à un parpaing en béton. Mais là ce n'est pas le cas et il remue dans son lit comme si il était en train de faire un cauchemar.

- Duo !

Correction, il est bel et bien en train de faire un cauchemar, l'expression de souffrance sur son visage ne laisse pas le moindre doute. Et un cauchemar qui me concerne en plus !

En deux bonds je suis sur son lit et le secoue pour le réveiller. Ça marche un peu trop bien parce que deux secondes après je me retrouve les bras plein de Heero Yuy tremblant comme une feuille. Mais bon, ne croyez pas que je me plaigne !

La tête contre mon épaule pour cacher son visage, je l'entends dire :

- Duo ?

- Le seul et l'unique. T'as fait un cauchemar ?

Il secoue la tête frénétiquement.

- Juste un mauvais rêve, rien de grave, juste un mauvais rêve.

Allons bon, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qu'il cherche à convaincre. Je le repousse sans méchanceté histoire de voir son visage.

Bon dieu, ces yeux sont épouvantés ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état là ! Mais si je veux tirer cette histoire au clair, il va falloir garder mon calme. Nonchalamment, je dis :

- Tu veux en parler ?

Là encore, il secoue la tête :

- Rien d'important, juste un mauvais rêve.

Je hausse un sourcil :

- Je t'ai entendu dire mon nom. Ça me concerne ?

- Duo, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas en parler.

Mauvais ça. C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends dire "s'il te plaît". Il commence à se reprendre. Il faut attaquer maintenant sinon je n'aurais jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Pas de ce petit jeu avec moi Heero. Crache le morceau !

Il me fixe dans les yeux avec une expression de petit garçon apeuré et je commence déjà à regretter mon insistance mais je tiens bon et le fixe dans les yeux. Il finit par craquer :

- Dans mon rêve, il y avait des gens qui te faisaient du mal… Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'étais obligé de regarder et je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'aider !

Ses épaules tremblent et des larmes commencent à couler. Je sais bien que je devrais toujours lui en vouloir mais mettez vous à ma place ! Je ne suis qu'un être humain et je fais la seule chose à faire dans ces moments là : je le reprends dans mes bras et le console comme un gosse. Décidément, c'est la soirée.

- chht Heero, je suis là et en un seul morceau, tout va bien…

Cette simple petite phrase suffit à ouvrir les vannes. 

- Je suis désolé Duo, j'voulais pas te faire du mal… Mais je ne savais pas comment te dire, comment faire pour que tu comprennes…

Qui aurait pu croire que Heero culpabilisait comme un malade ? Pas moi, même si en réfléchissant je réalise que j'ai tout fait pour ça. Perversement, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je compte pour lui. Plus possible de rester rancunier dans de telles conditions.

- C'est ok Heero, je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il lève ses yeux vers moi et mon Dieu, ils n'ont jamais été aussi bleus. Je suis en train de me noyer dedans.

- Vraiment ?

Les cheveux en bataille et le reste à l'avenant, il est à se damner. Je réponds avec une boule dans la gorge et une subite inspiration :

- Vraiment. Ferme les yeux, j'ai quelque chose à te rendre.

Il hésite deux secondes avant d'obtempérer, s'attendant visiblement au pire.

Alors je l'embrasse doucement, tendrement et il reste un instant saisi. Ce baiser est tout le contraire de celui qu'il m'avait donné contre le mur de la boîte de nuit. Je caresse lentement son dos et je le sens se détendre avant qu'il ne commence à y répondre.

Lentement, précautionneusement et surtout longtemps, nous partageons le même air. Lorsque enfin nos lèvres se séparent, Heero ne bouge pas.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ?

- Oui Heero. Je veux être avec toi.

Il sourit alors et il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas reprendre sa bouche dans la seconde. 

Il porte deux doigts à ses lèvres et dit, presque émerveillé :

- Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être… si doux. 

Je lui fais un clin d'œil :

- Pourquoi se presser quand on peut flâner en route ? On peut prendre notre temps… Et voir ce qui nous plaît à tous les deux.

Il acquiesce et  nous finissons par nous blottir l'un contre l'autre comme deux chatons pour dormir. Je ne risque pas de faire de cauchemar cette nuit.

+++++++

Notes de l'auteur : Enfin fini ! J'ai fait et refait ce chapitre je ne sais pas combien de fois avant d'obtenir ce résultat. Cette version du scénario a un gros avantage : elle fixe les relations entre Duo et Wufeï et Heero et Duo. Bref, pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans ce fic je me retrouve avec une situation claire ! Enfin ! Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais finir le fic sur ce chapitre…

Je ne veux pas dire mais ça me ferait énormément plaisir que vous me laissiez une petite review. Plizz ??? Histoire que je ne me sois pas donnée tout ce mal pour rien ?


	18. Bruits subliminaux

Au programme : 2x1x2, angst, sap, fluff, past NCS. La relation entre Duo et Heero s'installe.

Erszebeth

L'énigme Duo

_Chapitre 18 : Bruits Subliminaux_

_Duo :_

C'est un putain de bruit subliminal, malgré le casque sur mes oreilles qui déverse son rock habituel. Le genre de bruit que vous supportez cinq minutes mais qui est tellement irritant qu'il finit toujours par se rappeler à votre bon souvenir, comme si il raisonnait dans votre tête. Impossible à ignorer, il finit par vous  faire grincer des dents.

C'est le bruit qui signifie que la communication ne passe pas, que votre partenaire et accessoirement petit ami se referme sur lui même parce qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer votre relation et tout ce qui va avec.

C'est le tic-tac de la bombe armée, le bruit insupportable de l'horloge qui avance *contre* vous.

C'est le bruit des mains de Heero sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, le cliquetis rapide et incessant des touches sous ses doigts. De puis le temps, je devrais sans doute être immunisé mais ce bruit, la barrière qu'il crée entre nous m'est plus que jamais intolérable. Je veux être avec Heero… Et je ne laisserais rien et surtout pas un ordi se mettre entre nous.

Les deux questions sont alors : "pourquoi Heero s'emmure t'il dans le silence ?" et "comment l'en faire sortir ?"

*********

_Heero :_

Je laisse mes mains courir sur le clavier pendant que je rédige le rapport de notre dernière mission. Duo lui est sur le lit, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. J'entends la musique qui dégouline de ses oreillettes et qui créée un vague fond sonore irritant. Je ne sais pas comment il peut s'entendre réfléchir dans ce genre de conditions.

Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me concentrer sur ce que j'écris tant c'est une tâche familière, presque apaisante. Ce que je ne mets pas dans le rapport, c'est que mon instinct protecteur aurait bien pu tout faire rater. Au niveau conscient, je sais bien que Duo peut se défendre tout seul est que c'est Oz qui devrait faire gaffe mais mon instinct, lui, me dit de protéger mon partenaire.

Est-ce mon cerveau reptilien qui me joue des tours où bien est-ce un effet secondaire des rêves que j'ai eu au sujet de Duo, je n'en sais rien. Mais en tous cas, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il serait furieux si j'essayais de le materner.

Mais lorsque ce soldat a visé Duo, j'ai eu peur. J'ai soudain réalisé que je pouvais le perdre à n'importe quel moment. J'ai été paralysé et je ne l'ai pas couvert comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude. Une chance, le soldat l'a raté et Duo lui ne l'a pas loupé avec son arme, mais j'ai quand même commis une erreur. 

Une erreur impardonnable, me crie mon entraînement qui se rappelle à mon bon souvenir juste quand il ne faut pas.

Il me dit qu'une telle relation est impensable en temps de guerre, que c'est une grossière erreur qui pourrait bien nous coûter la vie à tous.

Comment suis-je censé entretenir des relations avec quelqu'un quand mon programme me crie le contraire ? Suivre mes émotions ? Elle est bien bonne celle là. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que c'était aussi difficile. 

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions lorsque j'entends Duo s'approcher derrière moi.

*********

_Duo :_

Heero tressaille, il m'a entendu arriver. Apparemment, il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas.  Heero est plus tendu qu'un ressort. Il est temps de passé à la phase B. Je pose légèrement mes deux mains sur ses épaules et exerce dessus une petite pression, histoire de tester. Ouaip, c'est bien ça, ses muscles sont plus durs qu'un parpaing. Heero Yuy est officiellement tendu, mesdames et messieurs.

Hm. L'attaque frontale ne convient pas pour ce genre de cas. Il va falloir ruser.

Je me baisse assez pour mettre ma bouche à hauteur de son oreille et je lui murmure doucement et accessoirement sensuellement, histoire d'avoir toute son attention :

"Heero… Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il se tourne vers moi, visiblement pris par surprise. 

Hé, que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Quand vous savez que l'attaque frontale ne va pas marcher, vous changez de tactique. Et visiblement ça marche parce que ses muscles se détendent un chouia sous mes doigts qui en profitent malicieusement pour commencer à le masser.

Je le sens prendre une inspiration. Ça marche *vraiment* très bien.

"Duo… Comment tu fais pour ne pas te laisser déconcentrer par tes émotions ?"

J'aurais dû me douter que Heero n'en viendrait pas immédiatement à me dire ce que je veux savoir, mais la question est intéressante. J'y réfléchis brièvement en continuant à attendrir ses muscles.

"Hm. J'imagine que c'est plus facile quand on est habitué à les gérer. Ton problème, ou plutôt une partie de ton problème, c'est que tu les as refoulées trop longtemps. Donc, maintenant elles se vengent, vu que tu n'es pas immunisé contre elles"

Les mains de Heero s'arrêtent sur le clavier. Je me penche un peu plus :

"fini ?"

Il hoche la tête. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et de déplacer la discussion.

"Et si tu allais t'asseoir sur le lit ? Ce n'est pas très confortable de te masser sur cette chaise"

Héhé, Heero est trop rouge. Il est trop chou comme ça. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Heero est chou. Moi non plus je n'en reviens pas.

Il s'exécute sans rien dire, en bon soldat. J'aurais probablement pu aussi le faire s'allonger sur le lit, mais je ne le veux pas *trop* détendu. Et puis comme ça je peux me placer derrière lui et déposer de temps en temps un baiser léger sur sa nuque. Vous pouvez me croire sur parole, je ne l'entends pas se plaindre, bien au contraire. Si il était un chat, il serait en train de ronronner.

Parfait. Temps de passer à la deuxième phase du plan.

"Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse vraiment ?"

Pour le coup, il se tend de nouveau et je laisse échapper un petit son de déception de voir tout mon beau travail ruiné.

"Mes émotions peuvent compromettre nos missions"

Je m'arrête un instant. Je sens un os, et il est pas dans le dos de Heero, celui-là.

"Mais quel type d'émotions, Heero ?"

Et hop, il se tend encore, conscient qu'il a ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Trop tard pour la refermer, Hee-chan. Il soupire :

"Pendant la mission… Je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais te perdre à n'importe quel moment. Je savais que je pouvais mourir à chaque mission et ça n'avait aucune importance mais tout d'un coup, quand ce soldat a levé sa mitraillette, je me suis figé et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était plus vrai pour toi"

… ! Que dire ? Venant de Heero Yuy, ce genre d'affirmation est presque une déclaration d'amour. Lentement je me penche et je me plaque tout contre en entourant mes bras autour de lui. Sa respiration est irrégulière et ses battements de cœur le sont aussi.

"Et dis moi Heero… Est-ce que mourir t'es toujours égal ?"

Sa voix est sans hésitation lorsqu'il répond :

"Je donnerai ma vie pour les colonies… Mais uniquement si c'est nécessaire."

Sa main droite se referme sur la mienne et je connais bien tous les non-dits que sous-entend ce geste.

"C'est pareil pour moi, Heero"

Sa main serre la mienne ; message reçu. Le mur qui nous empêchait de communiquer a disparu. J'ai la tête contre l'épaule de Heero et je me sens bien, en paix. C'est une drôle d'impression et je me rends compte que je ne l'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Depuis Solo, en fait.

Nous restons là, silencieux, mais ce n'est pas un silence désagréable. Qui a dit que je ne savais pas me taire ? Vous voyez bien que vous vous trompiez. Et il faut que ce soit Heero qui le rompe :

"J'ai cette impulsion… De te protéger"

Aaah, je savais bien que Heero était un male alpha. Moi, mâle fort, protéger femelle faible. Sauf que Heero mon pote, y'a comme un deuxième os là, vu que je suis *aussi* un mâle. Faudrait voir à pas l'oublier quand même. Comment faire dans ces cas là ? Compromis, compromis mes amis !

"Nous sommes partenaires. Tu couvres mon dos, je couvre le tien. En clair, Yuy, tant que tu me mère-poulise pas, c'est ok avec moi"

Heero expire son air. Il s'attendait apparemment à ce que je le prenne mal. Les problèmes sont résolus et je décide donc de changer la nature de notre conversation. Moins de paroles et plus d'interaction, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Vu d'en haut, le débardeur de Heero ne couvre pas grand-chose et il en couvrira encore moins quand je l'aurais enlevé. Mais bon, si je commençais par ça, ça manquerait un peu de subtilité. Je change donc de coté pour me mettre à cheval sur Heero. Celui-ci me regarde avec les yeux ronds avant que ses mains rentrent en action. H moins une seconde avant le baiser du siècle.

Waow. Pour un débutant, Heero ne manque ni de technique ni d'enthousiasme. Je pèse de tout mon poids sur lui et nous tombons à la renverse sur le lit. Jambes emmêlées, mains en vadrouille et bouches exploratrices… J'imagine que je pourrais vous faire une bien meilleure description si la langue de Heero n'était pas en train de tutoyer mes amygdales. Pas que je me plaigne, attention, mais vous admettrez que ce n'est pas facile de se concentrer dans ces conditions. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de me concentrer sur autre chose que Heero, de toute manière.

On en était là quand tout d'un coup Heero me retourne comme une crêpe. Mauvais mouvement. Je réagis instinctivement et je m'extirpe de son étreinte. Pendant un instant, un tout petit instant, j'ai perdu le contrôle et les souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. Damn. J'ai du mal à respirer. On échappe pas indemne d'un viol… Et le fait de me sentir encagé sous lui, de me sentir vulnérable m'a rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs. Pendant un moment, au dessus de moi ce n'était pas Heero mais un violeur anonyme.

J'arrive pas à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis acculé tout seul contre le montant du lit et j'essaye de calmer les tremblements qui me parcourent en m'entourant les bras autour du torse.

C'est alors que je sens la main de Heero qui se pose sur mon bras en une touche légère et je relève alors la tête. Ces yeux sont sérieux et préoccupés et je peux sentir les questions qui sont en train de naître dans son cerveau.

Zut, bien joué Duo et bravo pour ton contrôle.

Il humecte ses lèvres comme si il réfléchissait puis se penche un peu vers moi. Je jugule à peine un mouvement de recul.

"Duo… Est-ce quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, enfin, je veux dire…"

Je ne comprends que trop bien ce qu'il veut dire. Comme si notre relation n'était déjà pas difficile sans avoir à ajouter en plus dedans mes problèmes personnels. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'intention de le cacher, mais j'espérais avoir un peu plus de temps avant d'avoir à discuter de tout ça et j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir largué un cadavre en décomposition entre nous. Je pousse un soupir vaincu et hoche la tête avant de la planquer dans mes genoux. Vous connaissez mon credo : Je cours et je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais. J'avais pas dû beaucoup réfléchir le jour où j'avais décidé que ce serait ma ligne de conduite.

Nous voici donc au troisième os de la soirée, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Encore à peu près 200 et je pourrais me faire un squelette. Vous aussi, faites peur à vos amis !

********

_Heero :_

Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où j'ai retourné Duo. Sa réaction a été instinctive, il s'est tout de suite mis à lutter contre moi et dès que je l'ai lâché, il s'est éloigné le plus possible. J'aurais sans doute été blessé dans mon amour-propre si je n'avais pas regardé ses yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. 

Et j'ai tremblé en y voyant une peur irraisonnée. 

Je restais un instant saisi et l'entendant respirer à toute vitesse. Pour une quelconque raison, mes actions lui avaient fait peur alors qu'il avait l'air à l'aise auparavant. Un frisson me parcourut. Ses réactions me rappelaient trop les rêves que j'avais eus et où il se faisait violer. Et c'est bien au moment où il a perdu le contrôle que Duo a réagi. Soit Duo ne me fait pas confiance soit… C'est autre chose. Je préférerais presque qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance.

Il faut que je sache, mais comment demander ? Quelque part, le mot "viol" me fait peur à cause de tout ce qu'il implique. Je ne sais pas comment tourner la question.

"Duo… Est-ce quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, enfin, je veux dire…"

Il tressaille et ne répond pas tout de suite mais finit par hocher la tête avant de la cacher dans ses genoux. Mes pires craintes confirmées, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Quelle est l'étiquette relationnelle à suivre dans ce genre de situation ? Duo à l'air tellement perdu, tellement vulnérable recroquevillé contre le mur, je sens mes impulsions protectrices revenir en force. 

Je me rapproche doucement, comme je le ferais pour un animal blessé et je l'entoure de mes bras avant de l'attirer vers moi. Il ne lutte pas et met sa tête contre mon épaule. Mais le doute subsiste encore, il faut que je demande :

"Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?"

Duo pousse un nouveau soupir :

"Oui Heero. Je… J'ai été violé"

Le mot est lâché. Automatiquement ma main vient s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je le serre contre moi. Je l'entends dire d'une toute petite voix :

"Je suis désolé…"

Je sens ma gorge rétrécir, pris entre mon émotion pour Duo et ma haine pour ceux qui lui ont fait ça. Je levais sa tête vers moi pour voir ses yeux qu'il cachait depuis toute à l'heure et je lui dis avec tout la conviction que je peux rassembler :

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien"                             

Je cherche mes mots quelques secondes. Il y a autre chose que je devrais lui dire, quelque chose de plus important encore… je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il en a besoin :

"Je ne t'en estime pas moins pour autant, Duo, au contraire"       

Il poussa un petit gémissement de soulagement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais on dirait que j'ai trouvé les mots qu'il faut. Ce n'est pas si difficile finalement de suivre ses émotions. Je continue à caresser ses cheveux machinalement et je le sens se décontracter contre moi. Je lui murmure confidentiellement à l'oreille :

"Je comprends mieux tes réactions maintenant, quand tu as décapité cet officier d'Oz et plus tard quand tu as réagi si violemment quand je t'ai mordu la première fois…"

Il acquiesça :

"Dans ce genre de situations, j'ai du mal à me contrôler… Soit je suis paralysé par la peur soit je suis fou de colère… Et quand j'ai vu cet officier te tripoter… Bon sang, je crois bien que je n'avais jamais été autant en colère de toute ma vie"

Je repense à l'apparition de Duo dans cette base d'Oz…

"Tu as fait ça pour me protéger… Et je dois dire que tu étais particulièrement impressionnant. Et très, très sexy"

Pour le coup, Duo à l'air surpris et un timide sourire réapparaît sur ses lèvres. Je reste sérieux :

"J'en ferais autant pour toi. Si quelqu'un essaye de te toucher, il a intérêt à numéroter ses testicules"

Le sourire qu'il m'adresse est plus franc :

"Merci Heero"

Je réfléchis deux secondes en repensant à ces rêves qui m'ont hanté. Je voulais le dire à Duo mais je n'aurais jamais osé. Mes peurs me semblaient si ridicules avant…Maintenant, ça  me semble important :

"Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. Ces rêves que j'avais où ces gens te faisaient du mal…"

Je me mords les lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment comment continuer. Duo lui m'écoute et me fait un petit geste de la tête pour me dire de dire ce que j'ai à dire :

"Ne me demande pas comment, mais c'est comme si je savais inconsciemment ce qui t'était arrivé. Dans mes rêves, tu te faisais violer et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ça me culpabilisait tellement, je pensais que c'était de ma faute…"

Je le serre dans mes bras convulsivement. Je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille :

"Tout est ok Heero, je suis avec toi maintenant"

Et je réalise soudain que je suis amoureux de Duo Maxwell, et que je le suis déjà depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Et dans un coin de mon cœur, je me jure de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal et de toujours être là pour lui. Maintenant que je l'ai attrapé, je ne vais plus le lâcher. Pendant un très long moment, l'un contre l'autre, nous restons silencieux, baignant dans nos chaleurs cumulées.

*****

Notes de l'auteur : C'est comme si ce fic ne devait jamais finir. J'aime bien jouer avec mes personnages. Cela dit, écrire en pov ça demande une concentration telle que j'enverrais bien ce fic à tous les diables. Enfin, tant qu'il vous plaît c'est le principal.

Vous avez aimé et vous voulez que je continue ? Reviewez !


	19. Piège Infernal

_Erszebeth_

_ L'énigme Duo  
Chapitre 19 : Piège infernal_

Duo :  
  
Vous savez, en matière d'ennemi, je préfère tomber sur un type réglo que sur un salaud. Au mieux, le type réglo respectera avec un peu de chance la convention de Genève et vous vous en tirerez sans trop de bleus et au pire, il vous règlera votre compte proprement à l'aide d'une seule balle sans attendre. L'un dans l'autre, vous êtes bénéficiaire. Le type réglo ne fait pas dans la torture mentale. Le type réglo ne jouit pas comme un malade de vous voir transpirer votre trouille par tous les pores.  
  
Le salaud, lui, vous en fera baver en vous tenant la jambe pour vous raconter son plan diabolique tout en vous tenant du mauvais bout d'un canon de revolver et encore, ça, c'est si vous avez de la chance.  
  
Parce que si vous n'en avez pas, le salaud en question jouera au chat et à la souris avec vous en vous donnant l'espoir que vous pouvez vous en sortir alors qu'en fait, vos chances de vous en sortir (en un seul morceau et sans trou dans le bide, j'veux dire) sont quasiment inexistantes.  
  
Et si vous n'avez vraiment, mais vraiment pas de chance, vous aurez le salaud qui joue au chat et à la souris et qui, en plus, vous tient la jambe pour vous raconter son plan. Je vous ai dit que je les détestais, ceux là ?  
  
En matière de chance, je suis toujours perdant vu que je bénéficie de la malédiction Maxwell. J'tombe toujours sur les pourris et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Le tordu qui nous à tendu un piège va prendre son pied à nous voir passer par là où il veut pour essayer de nous en sortir. Mon seul avantage dans une telle situation, c'est que je suis très dur à tuer... Et aussi que quand les chances sont contre moi, je m'en tire toujours...  
  
Dans mon style, je suis aussi résistant qu'une mauvaise herbe ou qu'un cafard. La comparaison n'est pas à mon avantage, oui, je sais, je sais. J'ai lu quelque part que l'une des bêtes les plus adaptables, l'une des plus susceptibles de survivre à une apocalypse nucléaire, c'était le rat.  
  
Et moi, je suis un rat des rues. Dois-je vous faire un dessin ? Le pourri du jour, j'vais m'le faire avant le lever du soleil. Sans compter que je suis pas le seul à être coincé dans ce piège, y'a Heero aussi. Raison de plus pour apprendre à cet Ozzie de colonel qui se croit assez fort pour s'en prendre à des pilotes de Gundam qui c'est qui mène la danse.  
  
Tout de même, la partie risque de s'avérer difficile et je maudis la malchance Maxwell en entendant le cliquetis sinistre des systèmes de défense du building où nous nous trouvons qui s'arment. Pour une fois, rien qu'une toute petite fois, je pouvais pas tomber sur un type réglo ?  
  
Mais bon, je suppose qu'on devrait d'abord vous raconter comment on en est arrivés là... Heero fera ça mieux que moi, parce que là, voyez, je commence à être un peu sur les nerfs.

* * *

Heero :  
  
Tout en consultant les détails de notre prochaine infiltration, je repense aux changements que Duo a apporté dans ma manière de voir les choses. Le métier à risque de terroriste n'est pas de tout repos et nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous reposer de notre dernière mission que les professeurs tirent sur le collier. C'est étrange, en temps normal je n'aurais pas de telles pensées mais la présence de Duo auprès de moi change complètement la donne. J'imagine que c'est la différence entre se battre pour une cause et se battre pour une raison personnelle.  
  
Avant, je n'avais pas de raison de revenir dans une planque en vie et pas trop amoché. Mais maintenant je ne recherche pas le risque comme avant. Maintenant il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend au bout de la mission, quelqu'un qui bien souvent l'accomplit avec moi d'ailleurs... Et qui me passerait le savon du siècle si je prenais des risques inutiles.  
  
Plus ça va et plus Duo et moi formons une bonne équipe. Certes, il y a toujours beaucoup de choses que j'ignore au sujet du pilote à la tresse qui est aussi mon petit ami mais j'ai appris à prendre mon mal en patience : malgré le fait que Duo soit le plus bavard de nous cinq, c'est aussi celui qui parle le moins de lui-même.  
  
Dans les premiers temps où j'essayais de le percer à jour, je me suis vite aperçu que malgré son bavardage incessant, Duo ne livrait jamais aucune information personnelle. C'est encore l'une de ses manières de se cacher ; un peu comme un rideau de fumée. C'est encore plus flagrant quand nous sommes ensemble ; Duo recherche le contact que j'ai tant de mal à lui donner mais il parle peu dans l'intimité et il ne me force pas non plus à parler, sauf quand il sait que quelque chose ne va pas.  
  
Je n'aurais jamais pu croire ça quand je l'ai rencontré... Mais je me sens bien en sa présence. Il ne me demande pas de changer mon comportement comme le ferait quelqu'un comme Relena. Il m'affronte rarement de face car il sait que je me bloquerais comme une porte de prison. Toutes ces années d'entraînement on érigé un mur en moi, une difficulté à communiquer mais lui, je ne sais comment, il arrive à passer outre. Il n'est pourtant pas d'un naturel patient.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, une nouvelle mission nous attend. Il s'agit de voler toutes les données concernant une nouvelle puce pour les mobiles dolls d'Oz et de mettre la main sur un exemplaire si possible. Le problème, c'est que ladite puce est développée dans une station spatiale située près de L1... Y aller en Gundam est impossible, les relations de Quatre vont nous être nécessaire pour affréter une navette privée pour y accéder, à moins que nous fassions appel aux sweepers. Enfin bon, pour une fois la cible n'est pas une base militaire mais une plateforme civile, ce qui veut dire...  
  
Infiltration.  
  
Le problème, c'est que la sécurité de la station est top niveau. Il n'y a guère que moi, Duo et peut-être Wufeï qui pouvons passer ces défenses. Et en plus, les objectifs à atteindre sont disséminés dans l'installation au lieu d'être tous dans le même endroit, ce qui multiplie les risques de se faire prendre. Pour accomplir cette mission, il nous faudra entrer à plusieurs, au moins à trois... Je n'aime pas cela du tout.  
  
Cela ressemble beaucoup trop à une souricière à mon goût.  
  
"Encore une mission pourrie signée professeur J, je me trompe ?"  
  
Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Duo derrière moi. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Personne d'autre que lui n'est capable de me surprendre comme ça. Je ne réponds rien et le laisse contempler les objectifs de la mission et le plan de la station. Mes doigts tapotent sur la souris de l'ordinateur en attendant son avis.  
  
"Pas facile, mais faisable avec un bon timing."  
  
Je sais sans regarder qu'il est en train de mordiller l'ongle de son pouce, tout à sa concentration.  
  
"Je ne vois guère qu'une faille dans le système de sécurité, c'est le système de survie de la station, il va falloir ruser. Si on s'y prend bien, on devrait pouvoir sortir tranquillement par le hangar à navettes si on fait preuve de jugeotte. Qu'en dis-tu Heero ?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de Duo de sortir par devant au vu et au su de tout le monde en feignant d'être un clampin moyen qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Cela dit, la seule autre alternative réaliste est de passer par le système d'évacuation. Repasser par les systèmes de survie est bien trop risqué.  
  
Je me retourne pour étudier le visage de Duo. Ses yeux sont scotchés à l'écran et je sais qu'il est déjà en train de mémoriser le plan de la station et l'emplacement de chaque dispositif de sécurité. Je me résigne intérieurement ; je sais bien que cette mission est tout bonnement irréalisable sans Duo. Personne ne sait désactiver les systèmes de sécurité comme lui.

* * *

Wufeï :  
  
J'analyse le briefing de la prochaine mission que nous fait Heero. Une mission compliquée et risquée où nous devons essayer d'éviter de blesser les civils. Heero à l'air préoccupé et son regard s'attarde surtout sur Duo qui est pour sa part en train de préparer l'équipement qui nous sera nécessaire.  
  
Je peux facilement comprendre les sentiments de Heero je pense, même si je ne les approuve pas ; il est clair que la présence de Duo dans cette mission est essentielle. Trowa et Quatre seront notre soutien logistique, en contact permanent avec nous grâce à des micros spéciaux dissimulés sur nous au cas où...  
  
Cette mission est très risquée ; notre seul avantage est l'effet de surprise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la station spaciale que nous devons prendre d'assaut ressemble encore plus à une souricière que n'importe quelle base d'Oz.

* * *

Heero :  
  
Une navette privée de Quatre équipée de brouilleurs radars nous dépose sur un la coque externe de la station. Quelques utilisations de fer à souder plus tard, nous sommes introduits dans une soute réservée d'habitude à la maintenance de la base. Le plus dur est de ne pas faire de bruit tandis que nous nous dirigeons dans les conduits, vêtus de nos combinaisons.  
  
Nous débouchons dans un sas et en profitons pour ôter nos combinaisons et les ranger dans nos sacs. Nous pénétrons ensuite dans une large pièce vide à part un système vidéo qui prend la totalité d'un des murs. Quelque chose n'est pas normal ici. Avant que nous ayons eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, nous entendons le bruit mécanique de toutes les portes qui se referment automatiquement autour de nous. Wufeï, Duo et moi échangeons un regard sombre et l'asiatique essaye de communiquer avec Quatre et Wufeï en utilisant son communicateur, mais sa seule réponse à l'autre bout de la ligne, c'est de la friture.  
  
Le doute n'est plus permis, nous venons de tomber dans un piège et nous sommes coupés de tout moyen de communication.  
  
C'est précisément à ce moment là que l'écran sur le mur s'allume. A l'image se tient un haut gradé d'Oz, un fort bel homme confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir, les jambes croisées et un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres.  
  
Instinctivement je me raidis ; j'ai déjà vu ce genre de regard et je sais ce qu'il signifie : nous sommes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Quoique, je devrais plutôt employer les mots de Duo car "ennuis" n'est pas assez spécifique.  
  
En fait, nous sommes dans la merde jusqu'au cou.  
  
L'homme à l'image décroise les jambes et se penche légèrement vers nous. Son regard nous transperce comme si il pouvait nous voir et je suis à présent sûr qu'il y a une caméra quelque part dans cette pièce.  
  
"Bienvenue, chers pilotes de Gundam. Je crois bien que vous et moi avons un compte à régler. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs : Je me présente, Lieutenant Sépulvéda."  
  
A coté de moi j'entends Duo grincer des dents :  
  
"Je vous en prie, il me semble bien que nous ne sommes pas là pour échanger des civilités. Et si vous en veniez au fait ?"  
  
Le lieutenant semble agaçé par Duo mais répond tout de même à la question :  
  
"La dernière cible que vous avez abattu... Lui et moi nous nous connaissions très bien. J'ai pensé que ce serait un bel hommage que de lui offrir votre mort pour l'accompagner dans l'au-delà..."  
  
Duo étouffe un rire :  
  
"Ben voyons. Et on va vous laisser faire peut-être ?"  
  
"Ah, mais c'est la que mon ingéniosité rentre en jeu : cet station spatiale abandonnée n'appartient pas à Oz et personne à part moi ne sait que vous êtes ici. Je pourrais bien sûr vous livrer à Oz et m'assurer ainsi une promotion mais jouer au chat et à la souris avec vous est bien plus amusant. J'ai entièrement piégé cet endroit. Vous ne pouvez pas retourner en arrière, vous ne pouvez qu'aller en avant suivant l'itinéraire touristique que je vous ai réservé... Et plus vous avancerez, moins vous aurez de chances de vous en tirer. C'est un juste retour des choses ; c'est toujours vous l'agresseur. Voyons ce que vous en pensez quand on fait tourner les tables en votre défaveur"  
  
L'écran s'éteint comme il s'était allumé. Un coup d'œil à Duo suffit à m'assurer qu'il est furieux. Sans faire de commentaire, il tire un couteau de son équipement, se retourne d'un geste élégant pour l'envoyer dans un des coins de la pièce. J'entends un clang et une caméra dissimulée tombe par terre où elle se fracasse. Je n'avais même pas réussi à voir où elle était cachée...  
  
A mi voix, j'entends Duo dire :  
  
"Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris mon lieutenant ? On va jouer. Mais n'oublie pas que même le rat peut mordre le tigre..."  
  
Il récupère la lame enfoncée dans le mur et se tourne vers nous avec un grand sourire :  
  
"Enfin, nous sommes à présent fixés sur un point."  
  
"Lequel ?" fait Wufeï tout en contemplant la pièce avec méfiance.  
  
"Ce bon général était bel et bien gay" fait Duo, un sourire malicieux de diablotin aux lèvres, comme si il n'avait aucun autre sujet de préoccupation que la sexualité des Ozzies. Nous sommes probablement cernés par les pièges mais Duo semble aussi zen que si ce lieutenant venait de l'inviter à boire le thé avec lui. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre à rire tout en sachant que Wufeï me regarde avec un ébahissement comique comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.  
  
Etre amoureux de Duo provoque ce genre d'effets secondaires. Un coup d'œil à l'expression ahurie de Wufeï et je me mets à rire encore plus fort. Il a suffit à Duo d'une réflexion pour briser l'atmosphère pesante que ce cher lieutenant s'était donné tant de mal à mettre en place.  
  
Duo :  
  
Nous en sommes donc là, piégés par l'archétype du sale type. Je ne me sens bien sûr pas aussi décontracté que mon attitude le laisse penser. Il y a beaucoup de pièces à parcourir, beaucoup d'endroits où poser un piège. Il est évident aussi que la structure de la station n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec celle que j'ai mémorisé et qu'aucune puce pour mobile dolls ne se cache entre ces murs... Heureusement que je suis familier avec l'architecture spatiale du fait de mon séjour avec les sweepers, ça risque de nous être bien utile.  
  
Dans un sens cela m'arrange, je n'ai plus qu'à me débrouiller pour que nous nous en sortions tous les trois sans bobo. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je passe une main dans mon dos, là où j'ai suspendu ma fidèle faux thermique pliable. Sa présence et sa puissance me rassurent. Il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse découper. L'idéal serait que j'arrange un petit tête à tête entre ce cher Sépulvéda, ma faux et moi.  
  
Je sors quelques outils de ma botte et examine la seule porte coulissante qui permet de sortir de la salle. Pas de piège, mais Dieu seul sait ce qui nous attend derrière. Je farfouille dans mon sac. J'ai tout de même apporté des armes de poing et des munitions au cas où la mission tournerait mal et j'en lance ainsi que deux chargeurs à chacun de mes coéquipiers.  
  
Juste avant de commencer à œuvrer mes talents sur la porte, je souris à moi- même. Certes, Sépulvéda a piégé le chemin vers la sortie... Mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de créer nous-mêmes le chemin que nous allons emprunter ? Et si j'arrive à mettre la main sur un terminal d'ordinateur, Heero et moi pourrions très bien retourner son piège contre lui...

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Vous pensiez que la série infernale était finie ? Hé non... Cette histoire n'a virtuellement pas de limite, pour le plus grand malheur de son auteur. Reviewez si vous avez quelque chose à dire, ça fait toujours plaisir. 


End file.
